Setting Sun
by Digidramon
Summary: (Sequel to Midnight Sun) A year after the events of Midnight Sun, Seth Abbott and Sophia Ayers leave familiar surroundings to head to university. There, they enter the highs and lows of student life and encounter new allies and enemies via Vanguard. But when a mysterious force looms and begins to wreak havoc, can they triumph? Or will they fall?
1. Ride 1: Seth Abbott

(I was planning to have this up over the weekend, but annoyingly I didn't have internet for my laptop. Sorry about the late upload)

I know it's been a long time since I've done any story content on this site, and I'm sorry for that. A lot of things came up and overwhelmed me, and that's why Midnight Sun isn't finished and won't be. But I've wanted to write this story for a long time. I had the original idea while working on Midnight Sun, and that idea's only grown and evolved over the two years since Midnight Sun went on hiatus, in part because of the same things that kept me from continuing Midnight Sun.

This story was always planned, and the basic premise was always the same. I always wanted to move away from Robert, Agatha and Samuel after Midnight Sun, for the simple reason that I wanted to expand their world and write new characters with new clans. I didn't plan for things to happen exactly as they did, I was imagining that Midnight Sun would be finished and have some plot hooks which could lead nicely into this. I'll try to pick up those hooks all the same so that you can get some idea of where Midnight Sun would have gone past the point I stopped (and if you ever want to know what the rest of it was planned to be, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll happily give you a synopsis).

Like Midnight Sun, this story isn't abiding by any particular restrictions on cards I use, with one caveat: Stride and Generation Break will not appear in this fanfic (as a consequence, no G-Assist as well). That's the only caveat, however, so you may still see some G-era cards appear, such as the legacy support released for certain Archetypes and iconic units. I am loosening my stance on using my fakes from Midnight Sun, in part because I want to use some of my own Clans and because of a certain plot element which will basically require me to use fakes. As always, if I use a card myself or someone else has created, its stats will be given at the end of the chapter in which it is first ridden or called (so I won't detail cards that appear in Trigger checks or the Damage Zone to keep their effects a mystery).

I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, it belongs to Akira Itou and Bushiroad. Thanks to both for creating and continuing to make this game, the anime, and everything else about it I enjoy (and even the things I enjoy less).

With all that said, let's stand up the vanguard once again!

Ride 1: Seth Abbott

People crowded the card shop, even though the sun outside was glorious and you might have expected them to be basking in its rays. Indeed, normally some of them might have missed the shop tournament on such a day, with the full understanding of their fellow fighters. It was one of the last days of summer, clutching to life in late September.

But they wouldn't be outside on this day, not until the tournament was over. All of them wanted to be there to say goodbye and have one last tournament with their friends who were leaving soon.

It had been a great tournament already, with much joking and laughter and fun fights. But that fact still hung sombrely over the proceedings, everyone aware of it. It wasn't like those leaving couldn't visit or return at some point, but they wouldn't be at the shop regularly anymore.

For a while, though, everyone put that aside.

SS1

In a corner of the crowded shop, away from the tables where the last fight of the semi-finals were concluding, Seth Abbott sat.

Seth was in his late teens, almost a man, with blonde hair and rich green eyes. His hands delicately fidgeted and shuffled his deck, occasionally becoming still as he regarded a card before shuffling it once more. He was hunched over the table away from everyone else, dressed brightly in a white jacket over a green shirt and black jeans. He was silent and let the noise and excitement of the shop wash over him.

He wasn't alone, however. Stood beside him, craning her neck to better regard the fight across the shop, was a young woman his age, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Blue was her colour, her shirt was cyan, and the fighter's gloves on her hands were navy. Only her skirt wasn't blue, the same bright white as his jacket instead. Even with him sitting it was clear she was taller than him, and where he shuffled his deck in silence, she was cheering across the shop.

"Come on, Joseph!" she cheered. "You've got her on the ropes!"

"Haha, thanks Sophia!" one of the players called back. Sophia's smile widened a fraction, and she glanced down at Seth.

"You can go watch if you want," he murmured. "I'm okay."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"In a week we'll be at uni. We'll be in different classes and housing blocks and stuff," Seth answered. "I'll be on my own at some point."

Sophia sighed. "Are you seriously trying the 'I'm a stoic loner' game when I've known you for years, Seth?"

That made him smile. "You've got me there."

"Come on, even if it's us in the final game, we should cheer on Joseph and Lucy," she said, gesturing toward the crowd.

Seth shuffled his deck again and stopped as foil flashed on the front card. He regarded it for a moment, then stood up and pocketed the cards. He let Sophia lead him over, and once he could see the field properly, he took it in.

 **Lucy**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Front Row: Dimensional Robo, Daibarret/Super Dimensional Robo, Diard/Dimensional Robo, Daidragon**

 **Back Row: Dimensional Robo, Dailion/Dimensional Robo, Dailander/Empty**

 **Damage: Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf (F), Dimensional Robo, Daishield (U), Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (U), Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U)**

 **Joseph**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Front Row: Empty/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Overcoming Revenger, Rukea**

 **Back Row: Self-control Revenger, Rakia/Empty/Tempting Revenger, Finegas**

 **Damage: Revenger, Desperate Dragon (F), Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (F), Freezing Revenger (U), Grim Revenger (U), Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (U)**

"Stand and draw!" Joseph declared. "Well done with that last turn, Lucy. You had me on the ropes. But now, I'll finish it!" He took a card from his hand. "Break Ride! Revenger, Desperate Dragon!"

 _Shadows engulfed the elven knight atop his pegasus, before blazing red eyes opened within. From the darkness emerged a monstrous dragon clad in black armour, a deep purple horn atop its skull and dark chains wrapped around its body. As it roared and spread its mighty wings, light blue lines burned into light across its form_ _ **[Revenger, Desperate Dragon – 11000 Power]**_

"Break Ride skill! I Counterblast to Superior Call a Shadow Paladin from my deck and it gets 5000 Power this turn!" He plucked a card from his deck, throwing it down.

 _A knight in barbed black armour appeared in front of Rakia, wielding a monstrous cleaver-like sword_ _ **[Nullity Revenger, Masquerade – 9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

"Now, I go into my main phase and Desperate Dragon's skill activates! I retire one of my rear-guards to make you retire one of yours!" He discarded Tempting Revenge, Finegas from his field and with a frown, Lucy moved Dimensional Robo, Dailander to her drop zone.

"He just needs one more card," Seth observed. "One card to complete this field."

Joseph looked over, as though surprised to hear Seth. "I thought you were still over in the corner."

"No, we're watching," Sophia smiled. "It's our last time here, don't want to miss any fights."

Joseph didn't reply for a moment. He was looking at Seth as though evaluating him. "I just thought… never mind."

Sophia looked like she was going to question him for a moment, but stopped herself. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by prying into an uncomfortable subject, Seth supposed.

He knew it was only right to be here on this day, because he and Sophia were leaving so soon, but the crowd was oppressive and intimidating. Focusing on the game brought some relief from its presence, but he could still feel it around him.

"I call Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter!" Joseph called triumphantly.

" _There it is."_

 _An angelic girl with dark blue hair appeared behind Rakia, and with a blow into her trumpet she sounded a melodious note_ _ **[Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**_ _. Beside her appeared an angel with jet black wings, clad in dark armour and kneeling_ _ **[Freezing Revenger – 5000 Power]**_ _._

Joseph turned over a Damage and played a Freezing Revenger from his deck. "Rakia and Rukea's skills activate. When I call a rear-guard whose grade is lower than theirs, they gain 3000 Power, so Rakia gains 3000 Power and Rukea gains 6000!"

 _The two knights flared with shadowy auras, readying their crimson blades_ _ **[Self-control Revenger, Rakia – 10000 Power] [Overcoming Revenger, Rukea – 15000 Power]**_ _._

"You think you can win here? Give it your best shot!" Lucy taunted with a smirk.

"I'm going to!" Joseph answered, meeting her with a smile of his own. "Desperate Dragon attacks! And Desperate Dragon's Limit Break! Since I have more rear-guards than you, I Counterblast a Revenger to gain 5000 Power and a Critical!"

 _With a roar, Desperate Dragon charged with its horn extended like a lance. A circle of shadows exploded around it as it flew at Diard, its whole body ablaze with power_ _ **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"Perfect Guard!" Lucy answered, playing the card and discarding a second Diard from her hand.

"Thought so," Joseph smirked. "Twin Drive."

 **[Drive Check – Dark Revenger, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Revenger, Air Raid Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Masquerade!"

Lucy's smirk faltered.

" _Is this it?"_ Seth thought.

"And now, with a boost from Rakia, Masquerade attacks! Since my vanguard's a Revenger, he gets 3000 Power!" Joseph announced.

 _Masquerade leapt forwards as Desperate Dragon landed, raising his blade in both hands for a mighty final blow against the colossal robot_ _ **[14000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 10000 Power = 32000 Power, Critical 2]**_

"No guard," Lucy sighed.

 _The blow fell, cleaving right through Diard in a burst of black and golden power. The golden robot fell back, torn in two by the raw power of Masquerade's swing._

 **[Damage Check – Dimensional Robo, Gorescue – Heal Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dimensional Robo, Daitiger – No Trigger]**

Lucy slumped back in her chair, staring at her Damage Zone in resignation, before extending a hand over the table. "Well played, Joseph."

"Thank you," he smiled. "You played great too." He shook her hand and the crowd cheered. Seth joining in even though part of him wanted to be over in the corner.

"Well done, both of you," the shop's manager smiled. She was an old woman in a blue apron, grandmotherly and welcoming as ever. "Well, that puts Lucy in fourth place and Joseph in third. Seth, Sophia, you're up. Let's see who's the winner in your last tournament here before you're off to uni!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Seth wished he could have had a few minutes away from them all before this. He took his deck from his pocket and drowned out the world by fidgeting with it.

Lucy and Joseph left their seats, and Sophia was quick to take hers. "Ready?" she asked.

Seth nodded, and took his own seat. As he went to set down his deck, he realised that he'd shuffled his starter vanguard into it, and quickly made to retrieve it.

"Ditzy as ever, I see," someone chuckled, making him lower his head ever more.

"Come on, Sam, give him a break," one of the others muttered.

"I guess, maybe he's just distracted by his ex." Seth's hands slipped and the deck nearly fell from them.

"Dude, not cool." The words were hissed, but Seth still heard them. He closed his eyes for a moment. They always thought he couldn't hear them.

"Seth? Are you okay?" It was Sophia and he wished it wasn't her for a moment, before he forced those thoughts away and opened his eyes again.

"I'm fine," he said, and forced a smile. He finally found the card he needed, placing it face-down on his field before shuffling his deck once more and setting that down too.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Still they were gossiping.

"Dunno, Sophia probably. She is the better player, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure, Seth's pretty good."

"If he doesn't go easy on her." That was Sam again. "Though maybe he'd-"

"Sam, I swear to god, do you know a little word called 'tact'?"

The two finished their drawing and redrawing, even as Seth wished they didn't have the crowd looming over them like spectating giants.

"Ready?" Sophia asked.

"Ready," he replied quietly.

"Heads or tails?" she asked, holding up a coin.

"Tails." She flipped it and it landed on heads.

"I'll go first," she said. "Now, let's have a good fight."

He smiled. For a moment, the nervousness went away. "Let's. Stand up, Vanguard! Arboros Dragon, Ratoon!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" she answered. "Stormbirth Dragoon!"

 _They imagined it and the battlefield appeared in their minds, a tropical island in the vibrant seas of Magallanica. The odd palm tree was all that rose from the sandy beach where they stood, though further away a palm jungle sprouted, with small huts nestled among the trees. Seth's astral form was engulfed in green, becoming an adorable green dragon with leaf-like wings, clutching a small branch_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Ratoon – 4000 Power]**_ _. Then Sophia transformed, donning blue armour and raising a spear, mounting a dragon with scales the colour of the nearby ocean_ _ **[Stormbirth Dragoon – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Draw," Sophia declared. "Ride, Tidal Whelp!"

 _Stormbirth Dragoon vanished in a spiralling surge of blue water, replaced by a noble blue dragon. It was only small, the size of a horse, but its green eyes were deep like water and its scales shimmered radiantly_ _ **[Tidal Whelp – 6000 Power]**_ _._

"Stormbirth Dragoon moves to my rear-guard, and I end my turn."

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Empty/Tidal Whelp/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: None**

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: None**

"I draw," Seth murmured. He didn't want to be doing this, not really. He didn't want to be fighting Sophia now.

Not so soon.

"I Ride Arboros Dragon, Branch."

 _Leaves swirled around Ratoon and a larger dragon took its place, visibly an aged Ratoon wielding a staff set with a shining crystal_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Since Ratoon is in my Soul, Branch gains 1000 Power, and since I rode Branch, I look at the top seven cards of my deck and add an Arboros Dragon, Timber or Arboros Dragon, Sephirot to my hand." She knew that, of course, but reciting the gameplay was distracting and calming.

Sophia nodded, and he felt like her eyes were drilling past his face and into his soul. Forcing himself to look away, he took the top seven cards from his deck and retrieved a Grade 3 card from them, before shuffling the others back in.

"Call, Branch."

 _A second Arboros Dragon, Branch appeared behind the original_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Branch boosts, and Branch attacks!"

 _The Vanguard Branch raised his staff, conjuring a tornado of leaves that flew at Tidal Whelp_ _ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard," Sophia replied.

"Check."

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to my Vanguard!"

 _The tornado impacted, hurling Tidal Whelp across the sands._

"Damage Check, first, no Trigger. Second, Draw Trigger!" Sophia answered. "I give the Power to Whelp, and I draw."

 **[Damage Check – Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Tempest Emissary, Raina – Draw Trigger]**

Seth was still for a moment. It was okay. He could do this. No matter how much the crowd loomed, no matter how much Sophia's presence was comforting and yet not in some strange way.

"I end my turn."

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty**

 **Damage: None**

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Front Row: Empty/Tidal Whelp/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (U), Tempest Emissary, Raina (U)**

"I draw," Sophia said. "Are you upset because this is the last tournament we'll have here?"

He didn't answer for a moment. It wasn't that. At least, not just that. It was a lot of things all swirling together like a storm in his chest and he didn't know how to describe it all. He didn't even want to, not right now, not in this place.

"Kind of," he said. "It's just a lot to take in. It's going to be such a big change."

She nodded. "I know. But you're not leaving everything behind, right? I'll be there, and I'm sure there'll be other fighters we can make friends with."

"I guess, yeah," he said, and smiled.

"Come on. Let's have some fun," she smiled in return, and drew her card. "I Ride Dragon Sage, Hideo!"

 _The water surged again and a man took Tidal Whelp's place, dressed in sea green robes and wielding a simple staff. His long white hair blew in the wind, neatly groomed despite its length_ _ **[Dragon Sage, Hideo – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Tidal Whelp's Counterblast!" Sophia called. "Since I rode a Mourning Tide over it, I Counterblast one to look at the top seven cards of my deck and add a Grade 3 from them to my hand." She picked up the cards, fanning them out and picking a card from them. "I'll add Poseidon to my hand, then the rest get shuffled back in." She shuffled her deck quickly.

" _So your ace is here,"_ Seth thought. _"And I already have mine too. It's a perfect showdown…"_

"I call Dragon Knight, Critias!"

 _With a roar, a dragon swooped down to the field, a deep dark blue like the sea amidst a storm, its body covered in scaly plates. Astride it rode a knight in dark blue armour, brandishing a lance and a shield. He glared down with fierce pride at Seth's dragons_ _ **[Dragon Knight, Critias – 10000 Power]**_ _._

"Critias attacks!" Sophia commanded.

 _Critias spurred his mighty steed onwards, drawing back his lance to strike at Branch._

"I don't guard," Seth answered.

 _The lance thrust forward and Branch roared in pain as it struck home, Critias sneering as his dragon carried him back._

 **[Damage Check – Corolla Dragon – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Stormbirth, Hideo!"

 _Hideo lunged now, leaping over the field and twirling his staff around him, ready to strike with it_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard," Seth repeated.

"Check… no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Squall Barricade Wyvern – No Trigger]**

 _Hideo struck, smashing Branch aside with a graceful sweep of his staff before jumping away._

"Check… no Trigger," Seth answered.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Cherry Bloom – No Trigger]**

"Hideo's skill," Sophia continued. "I Counterblast to look at the top five cards of my deck and add a Grade 3 to my hand." She drew the cards, plucking one out. "Another Poseidon." She chuckled. "I guess he really wants to be used."

Seth smiled. "I guess he does," he murmured. _"Maybe she is going to win."_

"I end my turn," Sophia finished.

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 8**

 **Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Dragon Sage, Hideo/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Tempest Emissary, Raina (F)**

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty**

 **Damage: Corolla Dragon (U), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (U)**

"Stand and draw," Seth said. _"Why did it have to be me and you? Why did it have to be us here? Why… why couldn't I have lost earlier? Should I have just…?"_

He forced himself to draw. _"No. It's fine. It's okay. You shouldn't have thrown a game just to avoid this. It doesn't matter what happened. You can do this, Seth."_

"I ride Arboros Dragon, Timber!"

 _For the second time, the leaves swirled and Branch grew, emerging as an even more mature dragon wielding a larger staff. Leaves and foliage blossomed all over its body, like the dragon was overflowing with life_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Timber – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Since Timber was ridden over Branch, I choose one of my rear-guards, and call another copy of it from my deck," he continued, taking his third copy of Branch from his deck and placing it down, before shuffling his deck. "And since Branch is in my Soul, Timber gains 1000 Power."

 _A second Branch appeared to the left of the first_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power]**_ _as a green aura glowed around Timber_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Timber – 10000 Power]**_ _._

"Call, Glass Beads Dragon!"

 _A shimmering purple dragon appeared at Timber's side, spreading iridescent butterfly-like wings_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"How do you feel?" he asked. "About leaving?"

"Kind of nervous, but excited too," she replied. "It's something new… but I'm sure it'll be great. That we'll make friends there, and have a lot of fun."

" _You're so optimistic about it…"_ He looked into her eyes, but he could only bear it for a moment before looking down at Timber's card. "I hope so. Don't you think you'll miss it here?"

"I will," Sophia said. "But it's not like we're gone forever. And like I said, we'll make friends there. There'll be so many people, there must be at least a few interested in Vanguard."

"And what if… what if they don't like us?"

Sophia's expression wavered towards a frown. "Seth, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just wondering." He rested a hand on Glass Beads Dragon's card. "With a boost from Branch, Glass Beads attacks."

 _Glass Beads opened its mouth, breathing a stream of rainbow colours at Hideo_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

Still almost frowning, Sophia placed down a card. "Atlanta guards."

 _A beautiful female monk dressed in blue took shape, blocking the attack with a shining sphere_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"Stopping him drawing. That's clever."

"Do you expect anything else from Sophia?"

"Wonder if Seth has a chance here."

"Boosted by Branch, Timber attacks!" Their whispers were silenced as he continued.

 _Timber conjured the same whirlwind of leaves its previous form had used to attack, hurling it at Hideo_ _ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" Sophia answered.

"Check."

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Cherry Stone – No Trigger]**

 _The leaves tore into Hideo, but the sage elegantly danced back, taking only glancing impacts._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Critias – No Trigger]**

"You haven't answered my question," Sophia murmured. "Are you okay about going away? If you're not, I'm sure we could sort something-"

"I'm fine!" he insisted, before shrinking back. "I'm fine. It's just…" He wished he wasn't there, that the crowd wasn't there. "Just kind of intimidating."

"You've got me," she said. "We're friends. That hasn't changed, Seth."

He wished that was true, that things were still the same.

"I end my turn," he murmured.

"Seth, it's going to be okay," Sophia insisted.

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Empty**

 **Back Row: Arboros Dragon, Branch/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty**

 **Damage: Corolla Dragon (U), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (U)**

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 7**

 **Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Dragon Sage, Hideo/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Tempest Emissary, Raina (F), Dragon Knight, Critias (U)**

"Stand and draw," she continued. "What do you want out of going to uni, Seth?"

The question threw him for a moment. "What?"

"Why are you going?"

"Because I want to meet people," he murmured. "Because I want to go somewhere new and learn what it's like to be away from home."

"You will," she said. "And it's going to be great. We're both going to have a great time. It's okay to be nervous. I am too, but it won't last. Once we're there, it'll go away."

Seth nodded.

She smiled at him. "Come on. Let's finish this fight and give everyone a good show." She took a card from her hand, holding it up. _"Roar, great king of the surging oceans! Sweep away the enemies who threaten your subjects with your tidal fury!"_

Sophia slapped the card down atop Hideo's.

 _A storm exploded into being, the ocean lashing onto the beach as a furious whirlpool engulfed Hideo. Lightning flashed and thunder howled, and a colossal silhouette rose up within the writhing waters. Its eyes blazed alight, burning a deep blue._

 _The whirlpool was ripped asunder and he emerged, a mighty dragon walking like a giant. He wielded an ornate golden trident that gleamed with sapphires, and his horns shone with gold like a crown. His scales were like sapphire armour, shining in the flashes of lightning. With a roar, the dragon king stared down upon Seth's units, the water still lashing the shore as though his mere presence could command the tides_ _ **[11000 Power]**_ _._

" _Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon!"_

"Poseidon's here!"

"Now, how many copies does she have? Seth might be in trouble if she has enough…"

"Ready?" Sophia smiled, playing two more cards. "I call Dragon Dancer, Thetis and another Hideo."

 _A young girl in blue scaly robes appeared behind Critias, while a second Hideo took shape on the opposite side of Poseidon_ _ **[Dragon Dancer, Thetis – 7000 Power] [Dragon Sage, Hideo – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"I'm ready. Come on," Seth answered.

"There we go," she chuckled. "With a boost from Stormbirth, Poseidon attacks! And now…" She slowly plucked two cards from her hand and revealed them. Two more copies of Poseidon glared at Seth, their foil shining in the sunlight that bled in from outside.

" _She had another one from the start?!"_

"I send these reflections to the drop zone, and Counterblast," she continued. " _Personae Blast_! For each Poseidon I discard, I retire one of your Grade 1 or lower rear-guards, and Poseidon gets 2000 Power for this battle!"

"He's going to lose both Branches?!"

"I can't believe she had three gathered already… amazing…"

"Rise up, _Dragonic Whirlpool_!" Sophia commanded, placing the two cards into her drop zone. "Both Branches are retired!"

 _The storm howled into life again, and the tides raged against the sands. Surging bolts of water flew through the air and smashed into both Branches, shattering them into green motes with cries of pain._

"No…" Seth muttered as he put the cards into his drop zone. "I don't guard."

"Poseidon's Twin Drive!" Sophia continued. "First check, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Poseidon and the Power to Hideo! Second check, no Trigger!"

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragonic Sapphire – No Trigger]**

 _Poseidon's trident smashed down, crushing Timber into the hard sand with overwhelming force._

"Damage Check… no Trigger. Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Timber."

 **[Damage Check – Arboros Dragon, Timber – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"Stormbirth's skill!" Sophia declared. "When it boosts a Grade 3 Mourning Tide and the attack hits a vanguard, I send Stormbirth to the Soul to add a copy of the boosted unit from my deck to my hand!" She slid Stormbirth into her Soul and took her final copy of Poseidon from her deck, putting it into her hand.

"She got another one that easily?"

"There's the Sophia we know… amazing!"

" _She's always been stronger than me,"_ Seth thought. _"Always… especially now…"_

"Hideo attacks Glass Beads Dragon!" she called.

"Guard!"

 _A green chestnut coated in spikes rose in Hideo's path, blocking his lunge_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"Why guard that? He'd lose less Shield just letting the attack go through, wouldn't he?"

"Timber has the same skill as Branch. He wants to keep a rear-guard out to copy it when he rides the Grade 3."

"With a boost from Thetis, Critias attacks your vanguard!"

 _Once again Critias spurred his dragon into the air and readied his lance_ _ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"Dancing Sunflower will guard!" Seth answered.

 _A sunflower man dressed in a vibrant Hawaiian shirt appeared, blocking Critias' charge_ _ **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_ _, causing the Dragon Knight to draw back with a contemptuous glare._

"Nicely done," Sophia said. "I know you've got Sephirot, so let's have our aces face off. Let's make our last fight here end with a bang."

Seth nodded.

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 6**

 **Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Dragon Sage, Hideo**

 **Back Row: Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Tempest Emissary, Raina (F), Dragon Knight, Critias (F)**

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Corolla Dragon (U), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (U), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U), Watering Elf (U)**

"I stand and draw," Seth recited. He slowly took a card from his hand, looking at it for a moment before holding it up. _"Guardian dragon who watches over the forests! Manifest now and become the sword of the wilds! Ride! Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!"_

 _A tempest of leaves and flowers exploded around Timber, wrapping the dragon in a storm of flora. The hurricane abated after a moment, unleashing a colossal dragon the size of Poseidon. Flowers, vines and leaves coated its body, making it seem like a mountain of greenery, and the staff it had wielded since it was a baby was now a mighty tree gripped in one hand. Gracefully raising its head, Sephirot gazed at Poseidon, the two sagely dragons exchanging looks of respect_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – 10000 Power]**_ _._

"Sephirot's skill! Since I have Timber in my Soul, he gains 1000 Power! And Timber's skill! When I Ride Sephirot over him, if Branch is in my Soul, I choose one of my rear-guards and call another copy from my deck!" He took a card from his deck and played it, revealing another Glass Beads Dragon.

 _In a flash of green, a second Glass Beads rose at Sephirot's side_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"I call." He played two more cards behind a Glass Beads and his Vanguard.

 _Two units appeared, one a cute green dragon with butterfly wings_ _ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**_ _, the other a blonde-haired maiden in white and pink, brandishing a morning star with cherry stones for heads_ _ **[Maiden of Cherry Stone – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"It's a bit risky to call so much here, don't you think?" Sophia said.

"Maybe, but I have to try," Seth answered. "And now, Sephirot's Limit Break! If I have two or more units with the same name, each of those units gains 3000 Power!"

 _Sephirot raised his staff, casting brilliant emerald light across Seth's field. The two Glass Beads Dragons were engulfed in the glow, shining radiantly_ _ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Powerx2]**_ _._

"It doesn't matter, does it? He's too far behind after that Personae Blast."

"Come on, don't count him out now. Vanguard isn't decided until the last damage comes down."

"Glass Beads Dragon attacks your vanguard!" Seth declared, putting their voices out of mind.

"I guard with Raina!" Sophia retorted.

 _The lone Glass Beads Dragon breathed its iridescent stream at Poseidon, only to be blocked by a mermaid dressed in the now-familiar blue robe_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"Boosted by Cherry Stone, Sephirot attacks Poseidon!" he continued. _"I can do this."_

 _Sephirot raised his staff and a storm of petals and leaves roared into being, striking towards Sophia's vanguard_ _ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check. No Trigger. Second check, Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Glass Beads!"

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

 _The raging flora tore across Poseidon's scales, ripping into them with all of Sephirot's magical power. The Sage King was forced to take a step back, and his eyes glared with surprise at the unexpected might of his opponent's attack._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon of Mournful Silence – No Trigger]**

"Glass Beads attacks again!" Seth continued.

"I don't guard," Sophia answered.

 _The rainbow breath lanced forth and crashed into Poseidon, but the kingly dragon stood firm against it._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Sage, Hideo – No Trigger]**

"Glass Beads' skill! I Counterblast to draw one card!" He took the card and regarded it, trying not to show his disappointment. _"Wisteria… not now. I don't need you now."_ His hand now consisted of two copies of Wisteria, Maiden of Blossom Rain, Watering Elf and Maiden of Cherry Bloom. "Boosted by Corolla, my other Glass Beads attacks!"

 _A third stream of rainbow light lanced across the field at Poseidon_ _ **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard with Hermos!" Sophia called, placing down the card. "No more draws for you!"

 _A knight in crimson riding a small dragon appeared, raising his shield against the attack_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"I… end my turn," Seth murmured.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Always."

"Well, let's see how this ends," Sophia smiled. "My turn."

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Sephirot/Glass Beads Dragon**

 **Back Row: Corolla Dragon/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Empty**

 **Damage: Corolla Dragon (F), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (F), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U), Watering Elf (U)**

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Dragon Sage, Hideo**

 **Back Row: Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Tempest Emissary, Raina (F), Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Dragon of Mournful Silence (U), Dragon Sage, Hideo (U)**

"Stand and draw!" she declared. "I activate Thetis' skill. I Counterblast and move her to my Soul to add a card with the same name as my vanguard from my drop zone to my hand!" She slid the card into her Soul, then took a Poseidon from her drop zone.

"Again? Seriously?"

"This is Mourning Tide," Sophia smiled at the crowd. "This Clan's all about Persona Blasts and using them over and over again. That's my power. Even skills which are normally limited to three times by needing a Persona Blast can be used more. And my skills which can Persona Blast multiple cards at once can be used more too. I'll drown my opponent with unrelenting, powerful Persona Blasts!"

"That's right," Seth said. "I've seen it so many times before. And you're always so strong with that style."

"Thank you," she replied. "I call Dragonic Sapphire."

 _Behind Poseidon, the blue light flashed, unleashing a sapphire sphere which hovered in the air. Bright blue light flowed out of it, forming the silhouette of a dragon, as though the sphere contained a spirit which now manifested beyond its container_ _ **[Dragonic Sapphire – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Dragonic Sapphire's Soul Blast." She discarded Thetis and Stormbirth Dragoon from the Soul, drawing a card. "And now I call Thetis and Tidal Whelp."

 _Another Thetis appeared behind Hideo, while the young dragon took shape next to Critias_ _ **[Dragon Dancer, Thetis – 7000 Power] [Tidal Whelp – 6000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Sapphire… Poseidon attacks!" Sophia called. "And now, Poseidon's Personae Blast!" She turned over a Damage and discarded both copies of Poseidon from her hand. " _Dragonic Whirlpool_! Cherry Stone and Corolla leave the field! Poseidon gains 4000 Power!"

 _The spirals of water roared forth and crushed down onto Seth's units, smashing them apart as a blinding blue glow shone around Poseidon_ _ **[11000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"Perfect Guard!" Seth answered, playing Maiden of Blossom Rain and discarding a Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria.

 _A beautiful woman in a pretty pink dress appeared, raising her hands and conjuring a barrier of flowers and leaves to block Poseidon's charge._

"Twin Drive!" she retorted, tearing the first card from her deck. "No Trigger. And second…" The card flashed with gold. "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Critias!"

 **[Drive Check – Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Sirena – Critical Trigger]**

"Another Critical?" Seth gasped.

"But… he's lost his back row, and he'll have to guard that… he'll lose almost everything!"

"This has gotta be it. Even if he survives, surely-"

"Come on guys," Sophia said. "Stop with the doom saying."

"Sorry, Sophia. Just stating the facts."

" _They're right, aren't they? I can guard Critias, but even if I do-"_

"With a boost from Thetis, Hideo attacks… Glass Beads Dragon!" Sophia continued, cutting off his thoughts.

"Glass Beads… I see," he murmured. "Trying to stop me drawing more cards." He looked over his hand, but he already knew he couldn't guard both this and Critias. Not without losing all of his rear-guards and most of his hand anyway. "I don't guard.

 _Hideo's staff struck harshly and Glass Beads Dragon wailed as it shattered into green motes._

"And with a boost from Tidal Whelp, Critias attacks Sephirot!"

 _Critias charged, wrapped in a golden aura as he brandished his lance_ _ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

Seth took two cards from his hand and threw them down. "Watering Elf, Cherry Bloom, guard!"

 _An elf in light green clothes and an elegant maiden wearing a flower-like green and pink dress appeared, stopping the Dragon Knight's fearsome attack_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

Seth moved the two to his drop zone. He had just one card left in his hand, and his field had only a single Glass Beads Dragon and Sephirot left. Sophia's field was full and she was holding four cards now. He knew what the crowd was thinking. It was pointless for him to continue in the face of those overwhelming odds.

But Sophia wouldn't want him to give up, no matter the odds. He didn't want to disappoint her like that.

"It's always kind of exhilarating, isn't it?" she said. "Just barely holding on, knowing that everything comes down to the next draw. I've been there so many times."

"Yeah," he nodded, but secretly he hated it. He hated being stuck on the edge with no control over his destiny like that. He hated overwhelming situations.

"Well, let's see what that draw has in store," Sophia smiled, and the rhyme made him smile just a little.

"Let's."

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Sage King of the Poseidon/Dragon Sage, Hideo**

 **Back Row: Tidal Whelp/Dragonic Sapphire/Dragon Dancer, Thetis**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Tempest Emissary, Raina (F), Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Dragon of Mournful Silence (F), Dragon Sage, Hideo (F)**

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Sephirot/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Corolla Dragon (F), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (F), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U), Watering Elf (U)**

"Stand and draw," he said quietly. _"Maybe…"_ He played the card that had been left after Sophia's last turn. "I call Master Wisteria!"

 _A regal warrior clad in green rose up, his hair made of lavender flowers and more of those flowers adorning his sword's cross-guard_ _ **[Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria – 11000 Power]**_ _._

He paused. _"I want to attack with Master Wisteria first in case I get a Stand Trigger, but… she can just Intercept Hideo and Glass Beads won't be able to hit if I don't pull a Trigger. No. It's safer to attack that way instead."_

"I see you're thinking about it," Sophia said cheerily. "Come on, Seth! Show us your best!"

" _My best… that isn't enough,"_

"Glass Beads attacks Hideo!"

"Critias will Intercept!" That was a small win at least. Tidal Whelp would be difficult to make an attacking lane with without Critias in front.

"Sephirot attacks your vanguard!"

 _The storm of flowers tore across the beach towards Poseidon._

"Guard!" Sophia answered, placing down Sirena.

 _Blue light flashed and an elf in a white toga arose in front of the Sage King, blocking the petals with a barrier of water_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"Twin Drive! First check!" He turned the card over, only to be met by no flash of light.

 **[Drive Check – Arboros Dragon, Timber – No Trigger]**

"Second check…" This time, the card flashed green.

 **[Drive Check – Sweet Honey – Heal Trigger]**

"A Heal Trigger! That could get him back in the game!"

"Check his damage. It doesn't mean anything right now."

Seth had already noticed that. He wasn't sure if Sophia had attacked Glass Beads on the last turn for that reason too, to make it so even a Heal Trigger couldn't get him out of this near-hopeless situation. Because his damage was lower than hers, the Heal Trigger wouldn't let him heal a damage. "I give the Power to Wisteria," he said quietly.

 _The flower storm smashed against Sirena's barrier and broke apart._

"Wisteria attacks." He turned the card sideways.

"I guard with Atlanta," Sophia answered, and placed down a card.

 _An elf holding a sea green orb appeared, preventing Wisteria from striking at Poseidon_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"I… end my turn," Seth concluded quietly.

 **Seth**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Sephirot/Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria**

 **Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Corolla Dragon (F), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (F), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U), Watering Elf (U)**

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Front Row: Empty/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Dragon Sage, Hideo**

 **Back Row: Tidal Whelp/Dragonic Sapphire/Dragon Dancer, Thetis**

 **Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Tempest Emissary, Raina (F), Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Dragon of Mournful Silence (F), Dragon Sage, Hideo (F)**

"Stand and draw," Sophia said. "I wonder what that card in your hand is. Do you have enough shield to survive this turn? Let's find out." She played a card. "I call Kathreptis."

 _The waters surged up and a dragon emerged, a regal blue creature with scales so shining they were like mirrors. A mask covered its face, with a mirror set into the forehead_ _ **[Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Sapphire boosts, and Poseidon attacks your vanguard!"

 _The Sage King lunged, trident ready to strike_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

Seth looked at his hand, which consisted of his two drive checks and a Maiden of Cherry Bloom. _"I can't guard everything, but I'm only on four. She can't win without another Critical Trigger. I'm fine. I can take this."_

"I don't guard."

Sophia smiled. "So you're certain. Let's see if you're right, Seth! Twin Drive!" She drew the first card and slowly revealed it. No flash. No Trigger.

 **[Drive Check – Dragonic Sapphire – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Everyone watched with breaths held as she drew the card. No one moved as she turned it over.

There was a golden flash, and Seth stared into defeat.

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

The crowd exploded.

"A third one?!"

"That's gotta be it, right? There's no way-"

"Amazing… that's our Sophia!"

Sophia looked as surprised as any of them as she stared at the revealed card. "I… I give the Critical to Poseidon and the Power to Kathreptis."

" _That's it, isn't it?"_

He took the first card from his deck and turned it over. It flashed gold. "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Sephirot."

 **[Damage Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

Setting the card down, he turned back to his deck. _"Come on…"_ He slowly drew the second card and everyone looked on as they had before. They didn't seem to want the fight to end, and somehow, Seth did want it to. Just so he could escape the forest of eyes.

"Second check." He wanted it to end and he flipped the card over quickly to know if the fight was finished.

It was.

 **[Damage Check – Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – No Trigger]**

Seth let the card fall to join the rest in his damage. It was done.

A hand entered his vision and he looked up to see Sophia holding it out. "Well fought," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, and shook her hand.

"Well done, both of you," the manager smiled. "That was a great fight. I can tell you were giving it your all for this."

Seth looked back down at his cards. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"We all got you something," she continued, and he glanced up to see her take a cake from behind the counter. Written on it in icing were the words "Good luck Seth and Sophia!"

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Diane," Sophia smiled. "Really."

"We wanted to," someone said from among the crowd. "You guys are great. We wanted to do something special for you before you go."

Seth felt ashamed. Here they were congratulating him and Sophia like this, and he couldn't bear being there. He wanted to fit, he wanted to not want to hide away. He hated being so intimidated by the crowd.

"This is so great of you," Sophia said as the cake was set down between the two, Seth awkwardly shuffling his cards out of the way. Diane came over, producing a knife to cut it.

"There should be enough for everyone, but you two get the first slices, of course," the manager said. "I hope you both have a wonderful time at uni and make a lot of friends there. To a bright future."

"To a bright future," Sophia cheered as the cake was cut.

"To a bright future," Seth murmured, and hoped it would indeed be so.

SS1

Card of the Day:

Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon

Grade 3/Twin Drive

Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide – Magallanica

11000 Power/No Shield

Auto [V]: [Counterblast 1 & Choose any number of cards named "Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon" from your hand, and discard them] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a number of your opponent's grade 1 or less rear-guard up to the number of cards discarded, retire them, and this unit gets [Power]+2000 for each card discarded until end of that battle.

Continuous [V/R]: If you have a non-«Mourning Tide» vanguard or rear-guard, this unit gets [Power]-2000.

 _Rouse not the fury of the Sage King, or else know power unrelenting. Rage forth, Dragonic Whirlpool!_

 _He is the fearsome Sage King of Mourning Tide, an ancient Tear Dragon of unparalleled wisdom and power. Of all the sages, he is the wisest and most ancient, and thus he rules them with justice and knowledge. Normally, he is calm and unflappable, to the point that younglings have tried to rouse his emotions to no avail, but in times of war, his rage emerges from behind the mask. It is only at this moment that one can understand why he discourages war up until the moment it becomes a necessity. When the Sage King of the Tides unleashes his rage, the ocean will drown all his enemies until not one is left to bring word of his fury. It is for this reason that few would seek to provoke Mourning Tide's fury. When the sagely dragons are called to war, their king is first to the battle and the last to leave, and his presence can obliterate entire armies beneath unstoppable, unfaltering storms of water._

SS1

Created Cards:

Stormbirth Dragon

Grade 0/Human – Mourning Tide/5000 Power/10000 Shield

Auto: Forerunner

Auto [R]: [Put this unit into your soul] When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted a grade 3 «Mourning Tide», you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as the boosted unit, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

 _A storm can rise from the smallest of breezes._

Tidal Whelp

Grade 1/Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide/6000 Power/5000 Shield

Auto: [Counterblast 1] When a «Mourning Tide» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at up to seven cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one grade 3 «Mourning Tide» from among them, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

Auto: [Choose a grade 2 or less «Mourning Tide» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a grade 3 or greater «Mourning Tide» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as your vanguard, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

 _Even an impetuous whelp may one day become a majestic, serene dragon._

Dragon Sage, Hideo

Grade 2/Human – Mourning Tide/9000 Power/5000 Shield

Auto [V/R]: [Counterblast 1] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at up to five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one grade 3 or greater «Mourning Tide» from among them, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

 _I understand why you weep. But this must be done_

Dragon Knight, Critias

Grade 2/Human – Mourning Tide/10000 Power/5000 Shield

 _A Dragon Knight will fight with the pride of dragons._

Dragon Monk, Atlanta

Grade 0/Elf – Mourning Tide/5000 Power/10000 Shield/Heal Trigger

 _Water soothes, calms, and heals the wounded._

Dragon Dancer, Thetis

Grade 1/Human – Mourning Tide/7000 Power/5000 Shield

Activate [R]: [Counterblast 1 & Put this unit into your soul] If you have a «Mourning Tide» vanguard, choose up to one grade 3 «Mourning Tide» from your drop zone, and put it into your hand.

 _As the tears of dragons fall, the dancers mourn their broken serenity._

Tidal Emissary, Raina

Grade 0/Mermaid – Mourning Tide/5000 Power/5000 Shield/Draw Trigger

 _I come with a question. What is a good life?_

Dragon Squire, Hermos

Grade 0/Human – Mourning Tide/5000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical Trigger

 _With lance in hand, the squire fights in the name of wisdom._

Dragonic Sapphire

Grade 1/Ghost – Mourning Tide/5000 Power/5000 Shield

Auto: [Soul Blast 2] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a «Mourning Tide» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

 _Even the lost sages can aid us in times of need._

Dragon Dancer, Sirena

Grade 0/Mermaid – Mourning Tide/4000 Power/10000 Shield/Critical Trigger

Auto [R]: [Put this unit on top of your deck] When an attack hits a vanguard during the battle that this unit boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one grade 3 «Mourning Tide» from your drop zone, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

 _To stand with the dragon sages is a true honor._

Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis

Grade 3/Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide/11000 Power/No Shield

Auto: [Limit Break 4] When a «Mourning Tide» rides this unit, choose one of your vanguards, that unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as that unit, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

Auto [V]: When this unit is boosted by a «Mourning Tide», this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of that battle.

Continuous [V/R]: Lord

 _The mirror's surface is serene. But beneath, a raging, unstoppable tempest howls._

SS1

Next time, Seth and Sophia arrive at uni, and amidst the chaos of settling in, they encounter an elusive and mysterious fighter. Who is he? And what kind of deck does he use? Find out in Ride 2: Tahir El-Amin!


	2. Ride 2: Tahir El-Amin

(My plan for releasing chapters is along the lines of a chapter every three or four days, though as always life or writer's block might get in the way and lead to chapters being later than that. This one is very slightly early, but I'm releasing it now because I had it done and chapter one was delayed due to my internet issues.)

Ride 2: Tahir El-Amin

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Mum, you've asked me that five times since we got here, and about another twenty in the car," Sophia smiled. "I think I'm going to be okay. Seth's just a few blocks over if I need friendly company."

Her mother, a woman who greatly resembled her daughter except for brown eyes to Sophia's blue, sighed. "I know, dear. Just a mother thing. Maybe you'll be the same someday."

Sophia blushed, but chuckled. "Maybe. But probably not for a _long_ time."

"You sure this is big enough?" her father asked, casting an eye around the room Sophia had been assigned. It was small, that was for certain. The bed took up a third of the width, with a desk, wardrobe and sink occupying another third all the way down. With Sophia's stuff all piled up, the room felt very cluttered indeed.

"It's part of being a student, isn't it?" Sophia laughed. "I'm sure I can cope. I've got some open floor at least."

He smiled back. "Well, things haven't changed since my day, I see. But then I suppose the clichés stay the same." His smile widened just a fraction and he produced his iPhone, typing something in. "And you've just given me quite a fun-sounding plot hook."

"Another bestseller on the way then?" she asked.

"With any luck," he replied. Sophia's father was an author, and a reasonably successful one. While he'd only won a few minor awards and he wasn't famous (not yet, at least), he sold enough books to keep the family comfortable.

"If you're sure you'll be alright, we should get going," her mother said. "Traffic's a nightmare and they'll want the parking space back, I'm sure." She hugged her daughter tight and kissed her on the cheek. "I know it must be awkward with what happened between you, but look after Seth, okay? I know you're going to do great here, but he always seems so… intimidated by it all."

For a moment, Sophia's brilliance was dimmed, but then it returned strong as ever. "I will. I'm sure he'll cope too. He's stronger than he seems."

"You have so much faith in him," her father smiled. "And to be honest, I think he's going to be okay too. Heck, I think he might even surprise himself with what he achieves. There is a Cardfight club here, right?"

"It'd be weirder if there wasn't," Sophia answered. "There definitely is, apparently it's run for a few years now. Some guy called Julian's in charge from what I saw on Facebook, and there's a social for it later today."

"Well, I'd take Seth along and hopefully you'll make some friends there," he said. "At the least, it'll give you something to do when you're not drowning in work." He laughed. "But seriously, Sophia, I'm sure you'll have the time of your life here. I know I did when I went to uni. And this is a beautiful campus." He hugged her. "Goodbye, and remember, we're always at the other end of the phone if you need us."

"I will," she said. "Thank you, dad."

"Have fun, Sophia." With that, her parents departed and Sophia turned to the room which would be hers for the next two thirds of a year. She sat down on the bed and reached into a bag, retrieving a light blue case from within. Inside was her deck, Stormbirth Dragoon at the front. She moved that card aside and was met by Poseidon.

"It's going to be great," she murmured to herself. "I'm sure it will be."

There was a knock at her door and she went to open it. A young man stood there, black-haired, with soft green eyes and a warm smile. He wore a white shirt with blue logos on it, marking him out as one of those here to help the new students.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Oliver, I just wanted to-" He paused as he glanced down and caught sight of the deck in her hand. "Is that a Vanguard deck?"

"It is," she replied, holding it up to show him.

"Mourning Tide," he said, and his smile grew. "I haven't seen that Clan much around here. Ah, sorry, I shouldn't pester you-"

"It's okay. Are you part of the Cardfight club?"

"That I am," he chuckled. "Have been since my first day here. I've been a Vanguard fighter for years, so why not? I guess you'll be looking to join us?"

"Of course," she replied. "What's the club like? I have a friend who's here and into Vanguard too, but he's kind of… introverted, I suppose. He's not too great with crowds."

Oliver nodded. "It does get kind of crowded, but I'll be there, so if it's getting a bit too much for him I could hang out with him off to the side. If that's okay?"

"I mean, I don't want to bother you, and I'll keep him company," she said. "I'm just wondering."

"We're all friendly," Oliver smiled. "I'll make sure your friend's okay. It's the least I can do for new students."

Sophia sighed. "I can't get used to that. This just sprung up so fast. College just seems like a few days ago."

"I know the feeling," he laughed. "Feels like just yesterday I was hanging out with Robert and Samuel and the others." His eyes grew wistful for a moment, like he missed the people he mentioned greatly. "Anyway, sorry, the reason I actually came down here was to let you know we're having a gathering outside, just so everyone can get to know one another a little. We'll have some drinks and snacks, so if you want to join us in ten or so?"

"Of course," she said cheerily. "And I'll see you at the club social later, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Oliver said. "Nice to meet you." He stopped as though aware he'd forgotten something. "Sorry, I completely forgot to ask your name."

"Sophia," she replied, holding out a hand, which he shook.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia," he said. "And maybe I'll fight you later and get a taste of Mourning Tide too."

"It'd be a pleasure." He laughed and moved on, presumably to tell her other flatmates about the gathering, and she let the door close. Well, that was one friend made already, from the sound of it.

She moved back to her bed and sat back down. "Seth… how are you getting on?" she wondered aloud.

SS2

Seth hadn't had parents hugging him goodbye and wishing him good luck.

His aunt had driven him up to the university, given him a curt goodbye, and left him to unpack his possessions. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how Sophia was doing. She'd said something about a Cardfight club that was having a meeting later, but that was hours away and being left like this felt cold.

He forced himself to get up and start unpacking bags. He didn't have much to do in that regard, he had never piled up much in his life. Not since that day, anyway.

With a shudder at the dark memory, he began setting out books on the shelves he had been provided, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. With a little sigh, he set the books down and answered it.

A young woman stood there, wearing a white shirt with blue logos, her brown hair cut short and boyish. "Hi," she said with an awkward smile. "I'm Claire. You're Seth, right?"

He nodded. "That's me."

"So, I just wanted to let you know that we're having a gathering outside in ten minutes, just so everyone can get to know everyone else. I mean, you're going to be living together for the next nine months or so, makes sense to know one another, right," she smiled.

Seth nodded. "Okay."

"There'll be some drinks and snacks if you want them," Claire smiled. "I'll see you out there, okay?"

"Yeah," he murmured, and she left. He crossed back to his desk and began putting books on the shelves, wondering whether to stay in his room and unpack. But then Sophia would be there, she was in the same building, and he had to try and make friends here at some point. He couldn't just stay in his room all the time, no matter how much he wanted to so often.

He wished he didn't feel like that.

With a sigh, he set the last book into place and turned back to the small pile of bags and boxes, going through it until he retrieved his deck. Maybe someone else there would be into Vanguard. Maybe they'd want to fight.

Maybe…

SS2

Outside the long building which held Seth and Sophia's rooms, along with several dozen others, was a large expanse of grass with a single road cutting across the middle. Opposite was another, practically identical building, and on the grass were a few scattered picnic benches.

People milled around, parents leaving their children behind, new students, the ever-present guides in their white and blue shirts. The place was packed and full of life, and looking around, Sophia felt excited. This was university, full of people, full of noise, and she loved it already.

She gazed around and spotted Seth emerging from the building. His head was bowed, and he took a few glances around. By the way he smiled just a little when he saw her, she knew he'd been looking for her.

"How's your room?" she asked once she was near him.

"It's okay," he replied. "Small, but we expected that." He looked around again. "So many people…"

"I know," she chuckled. "It's so busy here. At least that means lots of people to make friends with."

Seth's expression was hard to read, like he was amused and yet sad at that thought. "I suppose," he finally said. "Have you met anyone yet?"

"One of the guides," she replied. "He's called Oliver, he goes to the Cardfight club. He said he'll be there later."

Seth nodded. "I see. Did he say what it was like?"

"He said it was friendly. We should be fine there," she said. She glanced around, and caught sight of Oliver. He was stood chatting with two of the other guides. "There he is, with the black hair."

Seth looked over. "He looks cool."

"He seems cool," Sophia smiled. "I'm sure he'll look after us."

Seth hummed a few notes. "Wonder how many people are in the club."

"Well, we'll see in a few hours," Sophia replied.

"Hey, guys!" It was Oliver, who had finished his conversation and now stood in front of the crowd. "So, we wanted to make sure you'd all introduced yourselves, and hopefully encourage a little conversation. After all, you'll be living with these people for nine months or so, you probably want to make some friends, right?" Chuckles rang out and he smiled. "Thought so. We did arrange some snacks and drinks for you, but as you'll learn, this uni is pretty bad at keeping things organised. Bath Spa'd, we call it." More laughter, and Sophia joined in. "So hopefully those will turn up before we all grow old, and in the meantime, how about some mingling and meeting? Make some friends. And I just want to say, I know it can be intimidating, moving away from home and being away from everything you know. But everyone is in the same boat. You all have that in common. And uni isn't for everyone, that's true, but if it is for you then you will have a great time here."

There were cheers and claps, and Oliver turned away with a blush. Then the crowd began to murmur and chat.

"You can go and meet people," Seth murmured. "I'm okay here."

Sophia looked at him. "Seth, you shouldn't be alone. Not here."

"I'm fine. Really."

"You're not. I know you're not," she murmured. "You'll just stand here by yourself."

"I just need a moment," he insisted. "I'll be fine, just let me have a minute."

She frowned. Her mother's words came back to her. "Seth… just don't isolate yourself. I know you struggle, but I'm sure there are people here who want to be your friend, just like I am. Really."

He nodded. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am," she chuckled. "You have a minute, but I don't want to see you just standing by yourself, huh?"

"I won't," he replied, and smiled. "Go on. Don't let me hold you back."

Sophia walked away, glancing back at him every now and then. The crowd engulfed her and the noise swallowed her up. People were chatting and cheering and joking. She caught snatches of a dozen different conversations as she passed. They chatted about life, about songs, about TV and films, but none seemed to be talking about Vanguard.

She emerged from the other side of the crowd and glanced back, taking in its scale. She caught a glimpse of Seth through it, and he was talking to Oliver. She smiled. At least he wasn't alone.

She looked around and noticed someone sat at one of the picnic benches. He was a young man, about the same age as her and Seth, wearing a black jacket and grey jeans. He was Middle Eastern in appearance, his hair dark, his hands sheathed in blood red fighter's gloves. And in his hands was a deck that he was browsing through.

A Vanguard deck.

Sophia strode forwards, drawn by the familiar sight. She stopped in front of him and he looked up, disturbed by her shadow.

"Hello?" he said, his accent standing out. He clearly hadn't grown up in this country.

"Hi," she smiled. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice your deck. Are you a Vanguard player?"

He relaxed visibly. "Ah. Yes, I am. Ever since the game started."

"Really? Me too," she said. "Ah, I'm Sophia. What's your name?"

"Tahir," he replied. "Tahir El-Amin. So you're a fighter too? I haven't had much opportunity to fight since I came here."

"Since you came here? To uni or-?"

"To England," Tahir said. "I… well. I had to come here quite suddenly. And I haven't really been able to meet many people until now." He held up his deck. "But a Vanguard fighter always keeps their deck ready, right?"

"Right," she smiled. "Where are you from?"

Tahir looked down again. "Syria," he murmured.

Things fell into place immediately, and Sophia felt a wellspring of pity and shock rise inside her. She had heard, of course. It was in the news, stirred up every now and then whenever some new development occurred. The war in Syria had raged for some time now, a world away, and now suddenly someone from that war was sat in front of her. "I'm… I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You don't need to be," Tahir replied. "All things considered, I suppose I'm fortunate. Many others aren't in the situation I am, and I pray for them." He fidgeted with his deck for a moment. "Would you like a fight? I guess that's where you were going. I'm sorry to be so abrupt."

"No, it's okay," she said, and smiled. "That is what I was going to ask. Is that okay?"

"Well, as I said, I haven't had too many opportunities since coming to England," he said. "So I'd welcome it. And the best way for fighters to get to know one another is to fight, after all. So show me on the battlefield, Sophia."

She chuckled, and sat down opposite him. "I will, Tahir."

"I wouldn't ask for any less than your best," he replied, and set his starter Vanguard and deck down. She took her deck from her pocket and did the same. People wandered over, drawn by the promise of a fight.

"Who're they?"

"Dunno, don't think they've talked to anyone yet."

"Well, they're playing Vanguard, right? Maybe they're good and we'll get a fun game to watch."

"Seems like we have some spectators," Sophia commented with a smile.

"So we do," Tahir replied. "But it doesn't matter, right? We'd give our all whether people were watching or not. That's what it means to be a Vanguard fighter."

Sophia considered it. "Don't you want to put on entertaining fights?"

"I want to have fights where I do my best," he said. "Whether I had an audience or not doesn't change that fact, so it doesn't matter to me. Isn't it the same for you?"

"I suppose I want to do better when people are watching," she murmured. "I want to entertain them."

"If that's how you find your best, then entertain," he answered. "So long as you show me your best, Sophia. Stand up, Vanguard! Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" she answered. "Stormbirth Dragoon!"

 _Volcanoes and lava flows dominated the rocky landscape they imagined themselves in. Skeletal, bony trees were the only plant life here, and high above swooped dragons and pterosaurs, searching for morsels of prey in this hell scape. A small purple dinosaur appeared on Tahir's side of the battlefield, its skin adorned with red markings_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus – 5000 Power]**_ _, while Sophia mounted her dragon steed and donned the blue armor_ _ **[Stormbirth Dragoon – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"So it's Mourning Tide," Tahir mused. "I remember. That Clan gave me one of my best fights, a long time ago. Show me how you use it! I'll let you have the first turn."

"I ride Thetis," Sophia declared, playing the card.

 _Stormbirth Dragoon transformed in a glow of blue light, cladding Sophia in the dancer's blue robes_ _ **[Dragon Dancer, Thetis – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Stormbirth moves, and I end my turn."

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Empty/Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: None**

 **Tahir**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Empty/Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: None**

"I draw," Tahir declared. As he did so, Seth and Oliver emerged from the crowd.

"I see you've made a friend already," Oliver chuckled.

"That's right," Sophia smiled. "Seth, Oliver, this is Tahir."

"It's good to meet you," Tahir said to the two. "I presume you're Vanguard fighters too?"

"You got me," Oliver joked. "Yes, and so's Seth here. I didn't realise you played, Tahir."

"Well, as I said to Sophia, I haven't had many chances to fight while I've been here," he explained, turning back to look over his hand. "I ride Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro."

 _Red light consumed Babysaurus, transforming it into a bright blue allosaurus with menacing gatling cannons bolted to its shoulders_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Babysaurus moves, and I call Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg."

 _Babysaurus appeared behind and to the left of Gattlingaro, then a light green dinosaur clad in golden armor rose in front of it, blades burning on its wrists_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus – 5000 Power] [Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Babysaurus, Iguanogorg attacks your vanguard!"

"He's going all-out," a spectator observed. "So aggressive so quickly…"

"Ancient Dragons, huh," Oliver said wistfully. "Ah, Richard."

"Richard?" Sophia asked.

"An old friend of mine used that deck," he explained. "Seeing those cards reminded me."

"Maybe I can show you something new," Tahir commented. "I wonder if you've seen this side to the Ancient Dragons. Do you guard, Sophia?"

"No guard," she answered.

 _Iguanogorg struck, clawing at Thetis and making her cry out as the claws struck._

 **[Damage Check – Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon – No Trigger]**

Sophia openly frowned at the sight of her ace card being lost to the Damage Zone.

"That's a card you don't want to lose," her opponent mused. "Even one copy… a Persona Blast, perhaps. Gattlingaro attacks."

"Guard!" Sophia retorted, placing down Atlanta.

 _The Dragon Monk took form, blocking a volley of fire from Gattlingaro_ **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**.

"That's fine," Tahir replied. "Check the Drive Trigger." He turned over the card, but no Trigger flashed. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd – No Trigger]**

"Dinocrowd. So there's a key card," Oliver mused.

"I end my turn," Tahir concluded.

 **Tahir**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro/Empty**

 **Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: None**

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Empty/Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon (U)**

"My turn, draw," Sophia called. "I ride Dragon Sage, Hideo!"

 _Thetis burst into blue light, from which emerged Hideo, brandishing his staff_ _ **[Dragon Sage, Hideo – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"And I call Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

 _At Hideo's side rose a deep blue dragon, its face covered by a gleaming mask_ _ **[Dragon of Mournful Silence – 9000 Power]**_ _._

Tahir analysed the two, glancing over their cards. "I see," he murmured.

"With a boost from Stormbirth Dragoon, Hideo attacks!" Sophia commanded.

 _Hideo leapt forwards, twirling his staff before readying it to strike_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Tahir answered.

"Check… get, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Hideo, and the Power to Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

 _Hideo struck with a ferocious blow from his staff, hurling Gattlingaro into a rocky outcrop._

"Damage Check," Tahir murmured. "First, no Trigger. Second, no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor – No Trigger]**

"A Grade 3 for a Grade 3," Sophia smiled. "Guess that's fair."

"I suppose so," he replied. "Keep going."

"Hideo's skill." She turned over her single Damage and took the top five cards of her deck, retrieving a card from them. She flipped it around to reveal Kathreptis, then placed the remaining four on the bottom of her deck. "Dragon of Mournful Silence attacks!"

 _The dragon unleashed a stream of water from its maw_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Dinodile will guard," Tahir retorted.

 _A fearsome crocodilian beast appeared, blocking the stream and shattering_ _ **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**_ _._

Sophia frowned just a little. "At least I got to deal out more damage than you," she said, her smile returning.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet," Tahir replied. "You haven't seen what my deck's truly capable of. Here I go."

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Dragon Sage, Hideo/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon (F)**

 **Tahir**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro/Empty**

 **Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (U), Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor (U)**

"I stand and draw," Tahir called. "I Ride Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor!"

 _A lithe, noble dinosaur rose from the crimson light, its form adorned with knightly armor_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"And I call Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd!"

 _A bronze-scaled dinosaur with wicked talons appeared at Knightarmor's other side from Iguanogorg, leering hungrily at Hideo_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd – 9000 Power]**_ _._

Oliver stared at the field with recognition in his eyes. "It's this combo. So he's going for overwhelming pressure."

"What combo?" Seth murmured.

"You'll see," Oliver smiled. "I don't want to spoil the surprise for Tahir."

"Do you know this field?" Tahir asked. "Are you ready for it?"

"I think I know what's coming," Sophia replied. "But you can't be ready in a fight. At any moment, you can be surprised. All you can do is plan your best."

Tahir smiled a little. "I like that. It sounds smart. But you know what they say. No plan survives contact with the enemy. Let's go." He turned Igunogorg and Babysaurus' cards. "Boosted by Babysaurus, Iguanogorg attacks!"

 _Iguanogorg lunged again, readying those blades_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Sophia answered.

 _The blades impacted, ripping across Hideo's abdomen._

 **[Damage Check – Squall Barricade Wyvern – No Trigger]**

"Next, Dinocrowd!" Tahir continued. "Dinocrowd's skill. When it attacks, I can retire another Ancient Dragon rear-guard to give it 5000 Power for this battle! I retire Iguanogorg, and then, Iguanogorg's skill. When it goes from the rear-guard to the drop zone, if my vanguard is an Ancient Dragon, I can Counterblast to return it to the field."

 _The wicked claws ripped through Iguanogorg, making the dinosaur shatter into motes as Dinocrowd lunged for Hideo_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _, then Iguanogorg reformed_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard with Hermos!" Sophia answered.

 _The squire on his dragon steed took shape, and was ripped apart by Dinocrowd_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"Continuing, Knightarmor!"

"I don't guard!"

 _Knightarmor leapt over the field, its bladed tail lashing around like a whip._

"Check," Tahir said, and the card flashed blue. "Stand Trigger. I stand Dinocrowd, and give the Power to Iguanogorg."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Chaoticbird – Stand Trigger]**

"The Power to Iguanogorg?" one of the onlookers murmured. "But why not all to Dinocrowd?"

"Because even if Sophia checks a Trigger with this damage, he can attack whichever unit the Power isn't given to with Iguanogorg and then use Dinocrowd's skill to gain enough Power to hit the unit which got the Trigger," Seth murmured, realising the intricacy of Tahir's strategy.

Oliver nodded. "This is what I was talking about. The style of the Ancient Dragons is retiring your rear-guards during the battle phase and returning them to the field to gain extra attacks. Tahir's clearly learned how to use it well."

Sophia had realised it too. "That's great play," she said. "You're really good."

"Thank you," Tahir replied. "As I said, only my best. Only ever my best."

"And I'll match it with mine," she answered. "Damage Check." A golden flash. "Critical Trigger. I give the effects to Hideo."

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

Tahir smiled. "But as Seth explained, I can play around that." He turned Iguanogorg's card. "Iguanogorg attacks Dragon of Mournful Silence."

Sophia looked over her hand. Two Grade 3s, a Perfect Guard, and a Thetis. Was it worth guarding here? Probably. "Guard." She placed down the Thetis.

 _Thetis appeared, only to be cut down by Iguanogorg's blades_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Dinocrowd will attack your vanguard," Tahir said. "And I use its skill again." He moved Iguanogorg to the drop zone. "And also, Iguanogorg's skill." Turning over his second damage, he returned Iguanogorg to its position.

 _Dinocrowd lunged at Hideo again, those fearsome claws gleaming_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Sophia murmured, letting the attack land. "Damage Check." There was a green flash. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Hideo and heal one Damage!"

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Atlanta – Heal Trigger]**

She discarded the face-down Poseidon from her Damage Zone, and Tahir smiled. "That was a lucky Trigger," he commented. "Now, show me if you can survive this onslaught, Sophia. Your turn."

 **Tahir**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor/Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd**

 **Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (F), Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor (F)**

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Dragon Sage, Hideo/Empty**

 **Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Squire, Hermos (U), Dragon Monk, Atlanta (U)**

"Stand and draw," Sophia said. "I ride Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis!"

 _Light shone around Hideo, transforming him into the mighty, gleaming sage of mirrors_ _ **[Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"And I call Tidal Whelp!"

 _The young dragon appeared behind Dragon of Mournful Silence_ _ **[Tidal Whelp – 6000 Power]**_ _._

"You're going all-out, but I can weather the storm," she said. "You like playing Vanguard, but what else? Why Tachikaze?"

Tahir regarded the cards on his field. "Because of someone I had to leave behind. Someone who…" There was a real pain in his eyes. "I want to be… I don't even know. I'm studying history here, but I made that choice before things were…"

"I understand," she murmured.

"You don't, and I hope that you never do," he replied. Not unkindly, not angrily, just with a terrible solemnity. "Please, continue the fight."

She nodded, haunted by his empty gaze. "With a boost from Stormbirth, Kathreptis attacks. And when Kathreptis is boosted by a Mourning Tide, he gains 2000 Power."

 _The Guardian Sage of Mirrors raised a hand, unleashing rays of light like sunbeams over the field at Knightarmor_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Tahir said softly.

"Twin Drive, first," she revealed the card, but no icon flashed, "and second," once again, no flash.

 **[Drive Check – Tidal Whelp – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Knight, Critias – No Trigger]**

 _The light beams struck, bending and buckling Knightarmor's majestic plate as they crushed the dinosaur into the ground._

"Damage Check, no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Paraswall – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Tidal Whelp, Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

"Chaoticbird guards!" Tahir answered.

 _The stream of water roared forth again_ _ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**_ _, but a strange metallic bird blocked it_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

" _He's being so aggressive, but guarding so cautiously,"_ Sophia frowned. _"What's he up to?"_

"I end my turn," she murmured.

 **Sophia**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis/Empty**

 **Back Row: Tidal Whelp/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty**

 **Damage: Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Squire, Hermos (U), Dragon Monk, Atlanta (U)**

 **Tahir**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor/Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd**

 **Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty**

 **Damage: Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (F), Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor (F), Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (U)**

Tahir stood and drew in silence. He considered his cards, then looked at Sophia. "You've been very kind. Just noticing me, talking to me, fighting me like this. Thank you."

"I'm just being me," Sophia murmured. "I didn't want you to be lonely. And I'll always talk to a fellow fighter."

"Vanguard is a great game," he nodded. "With a lot of wonderful people who play it. But… it can't solve everything, no matter how we wish it could. Being good at this isn't enough."

She knew what he meant. "I'm sorry."

"What are they on about?"

"Seriously, what's with the heart-to-heart?"

Oliver sighed. "People," he muttered.

"But you've shown me kindness," Tahir said. "And as a fighter facing you, I'll repay you with my all. With the best I show all fighters. Are you prepared, Sophia?" For a moment there was a spark of youthful glee in his eyes that banished the melancholy.

"I'm ready," she said. "Be careful, or I might just survive your all."

"That may happen, but I doubt it," he replied with a smile before taking a card from his hand. _"Ancient tyrant who marked the land with claw and fang! Wake from your slumber and devour the enemy here and now! Ride! Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake!"_

 _A spout of magma consumed Knightarmor and then exploded. From the lava emerged a monstrous green tyrannosaurus rex, its scales marked with the scars of a thousand struggles, its fangs and claws sharpened by millennia of battle. Great horns formed a crown on the king's head, and its eyes glared furiously over the field_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Ancient Dragon, Gioconda!" he continued.

 _With a fearsome hiss, a monstrous cobra-like snake arose behind Dinocrowd_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Gioconda – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Gioconda's skill. I Soul Blast two cards to unflip up to two cards in my Damage Zone." He discarded Gattlingaro and Knightarmor from the Soul, turning the two face-down cards in his Damage over.

Sophia's eyes widened in sudden realisation. "That's why you were guarding like that."

Tahir nodded. "That's right. I was preparing for this moment."

"What is he talking about?"

"He's got exactly four cards in his drop zone. There's only one thing that can be for."

"I return four cards from the drop zone to my deck," Tahir declared, shuffling the four into his deck. "And in return, I search my deck for this card." He took Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite from his deck and held it up. _"Predators marking prey with claw and fang, carve your place in the wild, and line up here!_ _ **Legion**_ _!"_

 _Magma exploded beside Tyrannoquake and a deep blue smaller tyrannosaurus appeared at its side, a golden symbol of crossed swords flashing for an instant over them. The two snarled at each other, then settled into hunting stances side-by-side, glaring across the field_ _ **[20000 Power]**_ _._

"Legion?" an onlooker exclaimed.

"It's a fairly new skill," Oliver called. "With Legion, if your Vanguard has it, you can shuffle four cards from the drop zone into the deck, then search your deck for the specified card and perform Legion. And during your turn, the Vanguard's Power is equal to the two's Power combined. Being in Legion can also activate certain skills."

"That's right," Tahir said. "And I'll show you that power now. Iguanogorg attacks your vanguard with a boost!"

 _Iguanogorg lunged at Kathreptis with a vicious snarl_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"Tidal Whelp guards!" Sophia answered, and Tahir smiled.

 _The dragon took shape and Iguanogorg mauled it instead_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Gioconda, Dinocrowd! And Dinocrowd's skill! I retire Babysaurus!"

 _Hissing, Dinocrowd tore apart Babysaurus before lunging at Kathreptis_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"And now, Babysaurus' skill," Tahir continued. "When it's put into the drop zone from the rear-guard, if my vanguard is in Legion, I can Counterblast to call a unit with the same name as my vanguard from the deck! Come, Tyrannobite!" He placed the card down over Iguanogorg's. "And now, since Iguanogorg left the field, I Counterblast to call it again." Turning over another Damage, he placed Iguanogorg where Babysaurus had been.

 _With a roar, another Tyrannobite appeared, then a hissing Iguanogorg rose behind it_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite – 9000 Power] [Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Calling an entire new column like that? Wow…"

"I don't guard!" Sophia cried.

 _Those terrible claws ripped into Kathreptis' glorious scales._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Sage, Hideo – No Trigger]**

"With no boost, Tyrannobite attacks Dragon of Mournful Silence!" he said.

"No guard," she murmured, discarding the rear-guard.

"And now, my vanguard," Tahir said. "Legion attack! And Tyrannoquake's skill. When it attacks, I can retire one of my rear-guards to have Tyrannoquake gain 5000 Power for that attack! I retire Tyrannobite, which activates the Legion skill! When a card with the same name as one of my vanguards is put into the drop zone from the rear-guard, Tyrannoquake gains 5000 Power and a Critical!"

 _With a fearsome roar, Tyrannoquake and Tyrannobite exploded forwards, a gout of magma consuming the rear-guard Tyrannobite and swirling around them_ _ **[20000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

"Also, Tyrannobite has the same skill as Iguanogorg." He turned over a Damage, returning Tyrannobite to the field.

"Perfect Guard!" Sophia answered, placing down Squall Barricade Wyvern and discarding Poseidon from her hand. _"So long as you don't get a Critical or Stand…"_

 _With a howl of wind, a brilliant blue wyvern appeared, conjuring a barrier of storm winds and ocean spray against the fearsome dinosaurs._

Tahir nodded. "I expected that. But let's see what's in store for you." He turned over the top card of his deck. "No Trigger.

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro – No Trigger]**

"Second check." The card flashed golden. "Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to my rear-guard Tyrannobite."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Dinodile – Critical Trigger]**

Sophia stared at the card. "You… haha." She chuckled. "You're strong… you're really strong, Tahir."

"Perhaps," he replied. "I seem strong now, maybe. But I don't know how strong I really am. But thank you for the praise. And you've fought well, Sophia." She discarded her Perfect Guard, its duty done. "Will a Heal Trigger save you? With a boost from Iguanogorg, Tyrannobite attacks."

 _Tyrannobite stormed forward, glowing golden as its jaws opened to bite into Kathreptis_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

Sophia sighed. "No guard."

 _The dinosaur struck, jaws snapping shut around Kathreptis' neck. The dragon sage screamed in anguish, but was dragged down by Tyrannobite's terrible ferocity._

 **[Damage Check – Tidal Emissary, Raina – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragon of Mournful Silence – No Trigger]**

There was stillness for a moment, then Sophia extended a hand. "That was a good fight," she smiled. "You're a great fighter."

"Thank you," Tahir replied, and shook her hand. "It was, and so are you." The crowd around them clapped.

"Well, can't say I had Vanguard fight in mind for bonding, but that was great," Oliver smiled. "And I'm glad you two are making friends like this. Speaking from experience, too, that was a really great fight. I hope I'll see you both at the club later."

"Club?" Tahir repeated, puzzled.

"There's a Vanguard club that we run here," Oliver explained. "Didn't anyone let you know?"

Tahir shook his head. "People don't really tell me anything."

"Ah… well, it's in four hours or so. We'll meet at the SU for a quick social and people can grab drinks there, then it'll move down into a room we've got booked," Oliver said. "Do you want to come along?"

He considered it. "Yes, I think I'd like to."

"All fighters welcome," Oliver smiled. "I'll see you there, and you too, Sophia." He turned, and met Seth. "And yes, Seth, you too. All of you, and also anyone else who's into Vanguard is welcome." He caught sight of a trolley coming down the path towards the crowd, laden with drinks and snacks, and sighed. "Took them long enough."

"That was a good fight," Seth said to Sophia. "You did well."

"Thanks," she replied. "But I'll get a rematch one day."

"You're always welcome," Tahir said. "And I'm looking forward to this Vanguard club. I haven't had something like that in so long."

"I'm sure it'll be great," she smiled. "Just like this fight was."

As the crowd around them dissipated in search of the long-awaited snacks and drinks, the three stood there for a moment, united by the card game in their hands and the club looming ahead of them.

SS2

Card of the Day:

Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake

Grade 3/Twin Drive

Dinodragon – Tachikaze – Dragon Empire

11000 Power/No Shield

Activate [V]: [Legion] 20000 "Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite" _(If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)_

Auto [V]: During your battle phase, when your rear-guard with the same card name as a unit on your (VC) is put into the drop zone, if this unit is [Legion], this unit gets [Power]+5000/[Critical]+1 until end of turn. This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn.

Auto [V]: [Choose one of your rear-guards, and retire it] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.

 _It's simply boundless pure violence. And that is why it is terrifying._

 _It is a Dinodragon, known as the "Ancient Dragon" that thrived in the prehistoric ages. It possesses mighty arms that could shake the earth. Before entering slumber, it owned a huge territory. As a "Tyrant", it has no way to forgive the invaders whose black rings arrogantly laid waste to its land. Without the slightest loss of power during its sleep, the tyrant unleashes its power and enters the fray again._

SS2

Created Cards:

Dragon of Mournful Silence

Grade 2/Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide/9000 Power/5000 Shield

Auto [V/R]: When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if you have a «Mourning Tide» vanguard, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up.

 _In silence it battles, forever mourning the fallen._

Squall Barricade Wyvern

Grade 1/Winged Dragon – Mourning Tide/6000 Power/0 Shield

Continuous: Sentinel

Auto: [Choose a «Mourning Tide» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Mourning Tide» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle.

 _The ocean is both our weapon and our shield. It protects us as it devastates our enemies._

SS2

Next time, Seth, Sophia and Tahir attend the first meeting of the Cardfight Club, and Seth is challenged right away by one of its members. Faced with his first fight while at uni, can Seth make his mark by winning? See the battle in Ride 3: The Cardfight Club!


	3. Ride 3: The Cardfight Club

_**Ride 3: The Cardfight Club**_

Seth had unpacked all of his possessions within an hour, and another hour had passed since then. He glanced at the clock he had hung up. Still another hour before the Cardfight Club. Sighing, he turned back to his laptop. Facebook was open in one tab, as it usually was. The tab he was on was for the official tournament scene's site. Even if Nationals had gone by several weeks ago, exhibition matches went on all the time, and videos of them could be found on this website.

The most recent one caught his eye. Team Avalon had been dethroned this year after a two-and-a-half year streak at the top. They had achieved second place, but now new champions reigned where they once had. Even so, Avalon were still big figures in the Vanguard world, especially when their efforts had led to the arrests of multiple figures involved in match-rigging and other corrupt activities.

The match he had noticed involved one of their fighters, Samuel Wilson, taking on another pro player, Arthur Elliots, leader of Team Celestial Dusk. Curious, and wanting to pass the time until he could go to the Cardfight Club, he clicked on it. It began with the game's start as expected, Samuel standing up Judgebau Revenger, Arthur Yearning Liberator, Arum. The game quickly progressed until both players were on Grade 3 and Seth found himself admiring their skilful attacks and guards. He wasn't _bad_ at Vanguard, or at least Sophia and the others said he wasn't. But he could never face one of these two. They were far too good, they'd outplay and crush him effortlessly. They'd smile about it, of course, there wasn't a bad bone in their bodies. They were always humble and kind in interviews and to their opponents. But he'd still be crushed and everyone would remember that.

He wasn't strong enough to beat Sophia. He'd probably lose to Tahir easily too. He couldn't stand on their level.

He forced himself back to the game. Don't dwell on it. That's the advice he always got. Don't think yourself into a pit. He analysed the fields and damage, pausing the video so he had time to study it right as Arthur's fourth turn began, the seventh turn of the game.

 _ **Samuel  
Hand: 5**_

 _ **Front Row: Blaster Dark Revenger/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Overcoming Revenger, Rukea  
Back Row: Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint/Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer/Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint  
Damage: Grim Revenger (F), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (F), Freezing Revenger (U)**_

 _ **Arthur  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Solitary Liberator, Gancelot/Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin  
Back Row: Barcgal Liberator/Yearning Liberator, Arum/White Rainbow Liberator, Balan  
Damage: Elixir Liberator (F), Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin (U), Liberator of Hope, Epona (U), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (U)**_

" _That was a good turn," Arthur commented as he stood his units and drew. "You're as strong as ever with those Revengers, even without using Legion. But then, I'm not using it either, so I suppose skill is enough to conquer new mechanics."_

" _Skill will always play its part," Samuel replied. "Though skill can be overcome. Robert and Agatha showed me that enough times for it to sink in."_

 _Arthur smiled. "Well, that certainly is true. Let's see if my skill overcomes yours, then." He took a card from his hand. "Rain down your radiant glow, and hold up the sword of bonds! Descend now, glorious knight! Crossbreak Ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!"_

 _Gancelot faded into golden light and was reformed, emerging clad in resplendent golden armor, his pegasus steed a dazzling white and a sword with a blade like sunlight in his hand_ _ **[Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith – 11000 Power]**_ _._

" _Since Gancelot is in the Soul, Gancelot Zenith will gain 2000 Power," Arthur continued. "And Gancelot's Break Ride activates. I give the Vanguard 10000 Power, and three of my rear-guards gain 5000 Power!" That glorious golden light sang out, surrounding his field_ _ **[Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith – 11000 Power + 2000 Power + 10000 Power = 23000 Power] [Barcgal Liberator – 12000 Power] [Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin – 14000 Power] [White Rainbow Liberator, Balan – 12000 Power]**_ _._

" _I activate Arum's skill, moving him to the Soul to choose a Blaster Blade Liberator from my deck, reveal it to my opponent, and put it on top of my deck."_

 _Samuel nodded. "So it's time for our avatars to clash."_

" _Of course," Arthur smiled in response, setting the card down. "I call Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter, without using her skill, and a second Balan."_

Seth nodded absent-mindedly. Star Rain Trumpeter would have allowed him to shuffle the Blaster Blade Liberator that had been retired earlier into the deck to call a Gold Paladin from the top of his deck, but doing so would have disrupted the guaranteed Blaster Blade Liberator from Arum's skill. Obviously Arthur was saving that for a different card.

" _And now, the stage is set. With no boost, Star Rain Trumpeter will attack Rukea!"_

" _Blaster Dark Revenger intercepts!" Samuel retorted without hesitation. His knightly avatar leapt forwards, taking the trumpeter's blow and shattering._

" _Sacrificing him to protect the more valuable unit," Arthur smiled. "That's like you. But can you endure this, Samuel? With a boost from Balan, Gancelot Zenith attacks! And Gancelot Zenith's Limit Break!" Golden light exploded from his vanguard, brighter than ever. "I Counterblast and return Star Rain to the bottom of the deck, then call a unit from the top of my deck and give it 10000 Power! Come forth now, my avatar! Superior Call, Blaster Blade Liberator!"_

 _Star Rain Trumpeter faded and the shining knight took form, white armor trimmed in gold, the legendary blade alight in his hand. With a smile, Blaster Blade Liberator stood proud_ _ **[Blaster Blade Liberator – 9000 Power + 10000 Power = 19000 Power]**_ _._

" _Blaster Blade Liberator's skill! I Counterblast two and Rukea will leave the field!" Blaster Blade swung his sword and an arc of lightning sliced through Rukea, shattering him. "Then the two Balans' skills! When Blaster Blade Liberator enters the field, I unflip a damage, and I do so for each! Continuing, Balin's skill gives him 5000 Power when Blaster Blade Liberator enters the field!"_

Seth stared at the cascade of skills in awe. It seemed so easy to Arthur to set up this combo, and yet Seth couldn't achieve anything like that. Not with his deck, anyway.

" _Finally, Gancelot's attack continues!" The pegasus-mounted knight continued his charge, brilliant sword held aloft_ _ **[23000 Power + 7000 Power = 30000 Power]**_ _._

" _This is an overwhelming attack from Arthur Elliots! How will Samuel respond?"_

" _No guard!" Samuel replied._

" _Twin Drive, first. No Trigger. Second, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Gancelot and the Power to Blaster Blade Liberator!"_

 _ **[Drive Check – Solitary Liberator, Gancelot – No Trigger]**_

 _ **[Drive Check – Strike Liberator – Critical Trigger]**_

 _The blade swung and Samuel's vanguard met it with his own, the two swords locking for a moment before Gancelot Zenith's forced aside Mordred Phantom's thin curving blade. The sword of sunlight struck and Mordred gasped in pain as it cut into him._

" _Damage Check, first, no Trigger. Second, Draw Trigger!" Samuel answered. "I give the Power to Mordred Phantom and draw!"_

 _ **[Damage Check – Revenger, Darkbless Angel – No Trigger]**_

 _ **[Damage Check – Freezing Revenger – Draw Trigger]**_

 _Arthur frowned, but continued. "With a boost from Balan, Balin!" The Red Rainbow Liberator lunged, readying his rapier_ _ **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 12000 Power = 31000 Power]**_ _._

" _Air Raid and Healing will guard!" A black-armored dragon and a dark-clad angel descended to stop the onslaught_ _ **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 36000 Power]**_ _._

" _Okay then," Arthur smiled. "Blade will finish. With a boost from Barcgal, go, Blaster Blade Liberator!" His sword shining brilliantly, Blaster Blade jumped, his cape billowing as he charged at Mordred Phantom_ _ **[19000 Power + 5000 Power + 12000 Power = 36000 Power]**_ _._

" _I guard with Mac Lir!"_

 _Arthur's eyes widened, then he smiled. "Of course. You wouldn't be at this stage of the fight without one at the ready."_

 _A black-armored knight took form, readying a pair of mighty shields. "Perfect Guard," Samuel continued, discarding Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer. The legendary sword swung and was stopped by Mac Lir's unyielding shields, before the black knight faded into the shadows._

" _Turn end," Arthur said. "You have it, don't you? That card you got, that only_ you _had for a while. The one that no one can trace back to any source."_

 _Samuel nodded. "I do."_

" _You never mention to anyone where it came from."_

 _Samuel smiled. "I know it's an old line from me, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

 _Arthur frowned for a moment, then laughed. "Okay. I'll believe it. Just show me it. I've seen the videos of course, everyone was fixed on that card for a while, trying to puzzle it out. But facing a unit in person is different."_

" _I'll be sure to," Samuel replied. "For such a great fighter."_

 _ **Arthur  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Blaster Blade Liberator/Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith/Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin  
Back Row: Barcgal Liberator/White Rainbow Liberator, Balan/White Rainbow Liberator, Balan  
Damage: Elixir Liberator (F), Red Rainbow Liberator, Balan (F), Liberator of Hope, Epona (U), Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (U)**_

 _ **Samuel  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Empty  
Back Row: Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint/Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer/Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint  
Damage: Grim Revenger (F), Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (F), Freezing Revenger (U), Revenger, Darkbless Angel (U), Freezing Revenger (U)**_

" _Stand and draw," Samuel said. He took a card from his hand and held it up. "Soul of light and power of darkness! Become one now, rip away the atrocities of the past, and form the shadow that guards the Sanctuary! Crossbreak Ride!"_

 _Mordred Phantom closed his eyes and his form dissolved into shadows. Above, the sky was consumed by storm clouds and wracked with lightning. The shadows passed beyond the clouds, and suddenly, there was light ripping through the tempest, quelling its rage. Shafts of radiance parted the cloud and tore a path through them, from which descended a majestic black dragon. A red cape billowed around it, and its eyes burned red. Crystals shone all across it, crystal chains wrapped around its arms, a crystalline horn crowning its face and a radiant sword in its hand. The dark dragon touched down, readying its sacred blade and staring across the field. Not with anger, nor with hatred, but with a calm serenity and purpose that was chilling._

" _Revenger… Dragruler Phantom," Samuel finished softly._

 _Arthur stared awestruck at the dragon. "Incredible…"_

" _Since Mordred Phantom is in my soul, Dragruler Phantom gains 2000 Power," Samuel declared, his vanguard burning with a shadowy aura. "Then, Mordred Phantom's Break Ride skill!" He turned over a Damage and took a card from his deck. "Rise again as you always shall, my avatar! Superior Call, Blaster Dark Revenger!"_

 _The black knight arose, readying his mighty blade_ _ **[Revenger, Dragruler Phantom – 11000 Power + 2000 Power + 10000 Power = 23000 Power] [Blaster Dark Revenger – 9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

" _Dorint's skill allows me to unflip one damage," Samuel said, turning the card over. "And now, Blaster Dark Revenger's skill. I Counterblast two to retire Balin!" Blaster Dark rammed his sword into the ground and flames roared into Balin, shattering him._

" _Show me it," Arthur said quietly. "Dragruler's power."_

 _Samuel nodded. "Carve even the limits with the power of light and shadow! Dragruler Phantom's_ _ **Limit Break**_ _!" A circle of purple energy burst around the dark dragon. "I retire two of my rear-guards and Counterblast one card," Shadow Lancer and one of the Dorints were cut down, bursting into shadows as Dragruler Phantom bowed his head mournfully for a moment, "to give Dragruler Phantom 10000 Power! And if you have four or less damage, you perform a Damage Check!"_

 _The dark dragon thrust its sword like a lance_ _ **[Revenger, Dragruler Phantom – 33000 Power]**_ _and a spear of darkness screamed over the field, striking Gancelot Zenith right through the heart._

 _ **[Damage Check – Barcgal Liberator – No Trigger]**_

" _I call Rukea and Dark Bond Trumpeter!" Rukea arose, followed by the trumpeter girl_ _ **[Overcoming Revenger, Rukea – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power] [Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**_ _. "Now, cut down your enemies, Dragruler Phantom! Attack Gancelot Zenith!" The dragon roared and spread its wings, soaring at Gancelot with its blade shining._

" _Perfect Guard with Mark!" Arthur retorted, a golden shield-bearer appearing in the dragon's path as he discarded Gancelot._

 _Samuel nodded. "Okay. Let's see how this ends. Twin Drive." He turned over the first card, but no Trigger revealed itself._

 _ **[Drive Check – Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint – No Trigger]**_

" _And second check." He revealed it and a green icon shone. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Blaster Dark and heal one damage!"_

 _ **[Drive Check – Healing Revenger – Heal Trigger]**_

 _Arthur sighed. "Only a Heal Trigger saves me now." He smiled. "Well done. And Dragruler Phantom is incredible."_

 _Samuel smiled back. "Thank you. You played well too. With a boost from Dark Bond Trumpeter, Rukea attacks!"_

" _I'll guard with Strike Liberator!" Arthur replied._

" _With a boost from Dorint, Blaster Dark will finish!" Samuel concluded. Blaster Dark Revenger lunged, jumping as Blaster Blade Liberator had, his cape billowing the same way as he raised the mighty sword in two hands_ _ **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**_ _._

" _No guard."_

 _The sword fell and cleaved through Gancelot Zenith in a single stroke._

 _ **[Damage Check – Strike Liberator – Critical Trigger]**_

" _An incredible win by Samuel Wilson…"_

Seth paused the video. He had seen what he wanted to see. The fight had been incredible, the two at the peak of the game. Somewhere he could never reach. Vanguard was the only thing he was really any good at, but he wasn't that good. Not compared to Sophia, not compared to Tahir, and especially not compared to the likes of Samuel Wilson and Arthur Elliots.

What would the players at the Cardfight Club be like? Would they be like him and Sophia? Or like Tahir and the two he had just watched? There would probably be at least some incredibly strong fighters, but maybe there would be a few on his level. The 'good at shop tournaments' level. He couldn't reach any higher than that. He'd tried and been crushed at regionals when he and Sophia had been on the shop team.

He just wasn't strong enough. Not strong enough to win, not strong enough to compete, not strong enough to _be_ anything or belong.

He stared at the frozen video, which he had paused on a panning shot of the field. Gancelot Zenith and Dragruler Phantom hung in an endless parade, majestic and resplendent. And Sephirot could be that too. But Sephirot wasn't right in his hand. He couldn't take that dragon to such a stage. Stuck with a weak fighter like him, it couldn't achieve anything.

Seth wished he was good enough. He wished it so much.

The chime of a Facebook message shattered his melancholy thoughts and he went to check it.

" _Want to head up to the SU now?"_ Sophia had asked.

" _There's still forty minutes,"_ he typed back with a quick glance at the clock.

" _Oliver's up there now, he says a few people are there early. We can get to know some of them before the rush hits."_

" _If you think that'd be good."_

" _Ah, cool, meet me outside and we'll walk up?"_

" _Yeah."_

With that message sent, Seth retrieved his shoes from where he had discarded them under his bed and his deck from the desk. As he picked up the latter, he paused, his gaze caught by the framed photograph it had been next to. It depicted him as a young child, four to be exact, and his parents on either side. His mother smiled and wrapped her arm around him, his father was laughing and making a v for victory sign. For a moment, he regarded it sadly, fingertips brushing the glass, and then he forced himself away. Stopping only to grab a jacket in case it was chilly on the way back after the club, he left the room and the photograph behind.

SS3

Sophia was indeed waiting outside, wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans. She had a white jacket hung over one arm, probably for the same reason he had his.

"Hey," she smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied. They set off up the path together. The SU was on the other end of the campus, so they had quite a walk to get up there.

"Settled in okay?" she asked. "Have you unpacked everything?"

He nodded. "All done. It didn't take too long. How about you?"

"Not too much either, still quite a bit," she said. "Quite a lot of food to unpack and put away, mum and dad were sure I'd starve otherwise." She laughed.

"Aunt and uncle just gave me some money and said to go buy some first chance I get," Seth murmured.

Sophia looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You know what they're like," he shrugged. "I'm used to them not caring. I'm just grateful they got me up here in time."

"They should care about you," she muttered. "I know I've said it plenty of times, but they really should."

"It's fine," he replied. "I can cope."

"It's still bad."

"Probably."

They walked on in silence for a while, passing a large, expensive-looking building.

"You're in there for classes, right?" Seth asked.

Sophia nodded. "Seems like most subjects are now, guess they want to show off their shiny new building."

"Makes sense," he said. "I think I am too. Still need to figure out these room codes."

"Did you meet any of your flatmates once you'd unpacked?"

He shook his head. "Only in passing, really. I didn't think they wanted to chat."

Sophia looked away from him and from the big building. There was a road by them, and on the opposite side of that a fence separated them from a glorious expanse of grass. The field stretched on into the distance, with a village visible across it and then beyond that rose a great hill, blocking their view of the city proper. The campus was a few miles outside the city, but it was picturesque and beautiful, and buses passed through every ten minutes or so during the day (or at least they were supposed to).

"I hope you get to know some of them at least," she finally said. "It's nice to have people around you that you can talk to."

Seth gave a hesitant nod. "That's true. Have you met any of yours?"

"Yeah," she replied. "We had a meeting up in the kitchen, just us and some tea and talking. It was nice. There was one girl there who reminded me of you."

"There was?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty quiet and she seemed kind of shy. But she was nice. I think I'd like to get to know her better."

"That's good," he murmured. They had passed some more buildings and were now about halfway across the campus, walking past a grand stately home which housed the reception and offices needed to keep the university in order.

"She seemed kind of interested when I mentioned Vanguard, come to think of it," Sophia continued. "Maybe she'll be at the club later." Another dozen steps passed in silence. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Of course," he replied. "It'll be good to meet more people who play."

"Good," she smiled. "I wonder what they'll be like."

"In what way?"

"Every way, I guess," she sighed. "What Clans will they play? Will they be super competitive or more laid back? How strong are they?" She paused. "Did you see that pro match? Samuel Wilson and Arthur Elliots?"

Seth nodded. "I watched it right before you messaged me."

"Dragruler Phantom," she murmured. "It's such an amazing card. I really wonder where he got it from. No one knows, you know."

"They talked about it," Seth said. "Of course I know. And it doesn't really matter. It's not like only he has it anymore, he had it made available to everyone so he wouldn't have any unfair advantage."

"Still, the mystery… he's never said where it came from. I just wonder, that's all."

"Maybe one day you'll play against him and you can ask in person," Seth said, with a little smile.

Sophia laughed. "Me, against Samuel Wilson? I really doubt that'll ever happen, Seth."

"I mean it," he said. "You're really good. Maybe one day, you could face him on that stage."

Sophia's smile faded a little, then returned. "Thank you."

"You're stronger than me, at least," he murmured.

Sophia poked him and he looked at her. "Come on, Seth," she said. "Tahir beat me, remember? It doesn't matter how good we are. Anyone can lose. It's not about strength, it's about the friends you make and having fun. That's what Vanguard is."

Seth didn't reply, looking over to the right. They had crossed the road shortly before the stately house and now, on the other side of that road was a wall of trees and bushes. It was dark and intimidating in the dusky light.

"Losing doesn't feel good," he murmured. "Even if the fight was fun, it still hurts to lose."

"That's part of life," Sophia replied. "It's not weakness. You can make no mistakes and still fail. That's just how life is. Sometimes you lose a game. You stand up and carry on."

Seth wanted to retort, but didn't want to start an argument and so drowned his thoughts. "You're right, I guess. It's just hard sometimes…"

"That's what friends are for. They help you through the hard times."

They walked on without speaking, passing more buildings on the left and then turning a corner. Past a block of accommodation was the SU, a larger, blocky building. They passed through its doors, turning right and then left to walk past a set of glass doors and into the bar area. It was massive, designed to hold many students at once. Along the wall to their right were four sets of tables with benches, and the rest of the space held several tables, sofas, chairs and other places to sit.

"Sophia! Over here!" Seth jumped at the sound of Oliver's voice, and turned to see him sat at one of the sets of benches with two others, a young man and young woman. Seth and Sophia walked over, and Seth took in the two strangers. The man was tall and lean, his hair and eyes both chestnut brown and a black jacket enclosing his upper half. The young woman had slightly darker brown hair and her eyes were cobalt blue. Her shirt was white and sleeveless, while her jeans were dark grey. They were holding each other, Seth noticed, and deduced that they were probably a couple.

"Hey, Oliver," Sophia said cheerfully.

"Cool to see you again," Oliver replied with a smile. "Seth, Sophia, this is Julian and Kelsey, our club leaders."

"Nice to meet you," Julian said with a wave. "It's always good to have new players."

"Nice to meet you too," Sophia replied. "I didn't realise you'd be here so soon."

"We like to get here early," Kelsey explained. "Gives us a chance to get a drink and relax before we have to deal with a ton of new people."

"What are you drinking?" Seth asked, studying their drinks. Oliver's was black and ice had firmly occupied its top, Julian's was berry red and Kelsey's was acid green.

"Just diet coke for me," Oliver explained.

"Berry cider," Julian nodded.

"And apple schnapps and lemonade for me," Kelsey finished. "Trying to figure out what to get?"

"Yeah… damn, I left my passport back in my room," Sophia muttered.

"It's fine," Oliver said. "They know I'm helping with the freshers. If I say you're eighteen, they'll let you get alcohol. You wanted something alcoholic, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Don't have parents over my shoulders like hawks, I'll have a drink or two." She chuckled, and they laughed with her.

"Well, that's certainly good enough a reason," Julian smirked. "And to be fair, a lot of us drink. Oliver's just being puritan because he has to be good, he's representing the uni after all."

"I still don't drink myself into the ground like you do normally," Oliver retorted with an extremely pointed look. "Seth, what do you want?"

"Uh… what do they have?" Seth asked.

"Probably best if you ask at the bar, I can't memorise the entire menu," he laughed. "Come on, I'll vouch for you and we can sort out some drinks." He led the two across the room to the bar, behind which stood a blonde-haired woman wearing a black T-shirt with the university logo emblazoned on it in white.

"Introducing them to booze already, Oliver?" she remarked with a coy smile.

"I don't know if they'll both want it," Oliver replied. "Seth, Sophia, this is Bethany."

"Both eighteen?" Bethany asked, with an air of having asked this before.

Oliver nodded. "Definitely. Uh, Seth wanted to know what drinks you have."

Bethany considered. "Do you have any idea what you'd like?"

Seth shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Okay." She ducked down behind the bar and rose up holding a large sheet of paper. "Well, you wanted to know, it's all on here. But there's a lot of it." She handed him the sheet and he began studying it, glad to have the distraction. "What about you, Sophia?"

Sophia quickly skimmed the list, her face awkwardly close to his for a moment, then returned her gaze to Bethany. "Single vodka and coke, please."

Oliver made a face. "Starting the vodka already?"

"I'll only have a few," Sophia replied.

"I know, but urgh, that stuff tastes horrible. Trust me, I know," he frowned. "One time one of my flatmates gave me probably a quadruple vodka when it was supposed to be single. It was awful, they probably thought it was hilarious, knowing them."

"Sounds like you had nasty flatmates," Sophia commented as she handed over the money for her drink.

"They weren't too bad. Just some people have a really weird idea of what's entertaining and it ends up being more annoying for you," Oliver said. "I had sandwiches spiked with chilli sauce too. I don't get why."

"Here's your drink, sweetheart," Bethany smiled, handing Sophia the drink. "Have you picked yours, Seth?"

"Uh, just a diet coke with ice and lemon, please," he said. "A pint," he added quickly as Bethany opened her mouth again.

"Coming right up." She turned to make it, having not put away the bottle of coke from Sophia's drink.

"Same as me," Oliver smiled. "Good taste there, Seth."

"Thank you," Seth murmured, fishing in his wallet for the exact change he needed. He counted it twice, and was about to count again when Bethany turned around and placed the drink on the bar.

"That's £2.10 please," she said, and he handed her the money.

"Sorry if I got it wrong, I think that's right," he said quietly.

"No, it's good, exactly right sweetheart," she smiled. "Enjoy your drinks."

The three walked back across the room, Seth taking light sips of his as they did.

"The new fighters return," Julian cheered, turning around from what Seth guessed had been a kiss with Kelsey. He blushed a little, embarrassed by their intimacy.

"Still another thirty-five minutes til the club's scheduled to start," Oliver noted as he took his seat again. Seth and Sophia sat beside him, opposite Julian and Kelsey.

Julian produced a deck from his pocket. "Could always fight to pass the time?"

"That sounds good to me," Sophia said, sipping her drink and turning to Oliver. "This isn't that bad."

"It's not, at that ratio," he replied. "It's when you add more vodka that it starts to taste like paint thinner. Trust me, I've had enough 'this is a single vodka, honest' pranks to know."

"Uni life," Julian chuckled. "Can't beat it. You versus me, Sophia? And Kelsey against Seth?"

"I'm up for it," Kelsey smiled, untangling herself from him and taking her own deck from the handbag on the seat by her. "Want a fight, Seth?"

He considered for a moment. He had to try, at least. And these people were Vanguard fighters. They already had that in common.

"Yes, let's," he finally said with a smile, taking his own deck from his pocket.

"That didn't take long," Oliver commented with a wry smile. "I'll watch, seeing as you decided to leave me out."

"It's okay, Oliver, we still love you," Julian joked, setting his starter Vanguard and deck down. He drew his opening hand, quickly shuffled three cards back into his deck, and drew the same number.

Seth placed his cards down opposite Kelsey's, drawing his opening hand. He had Timber and Sephirot, but no Branch and three Triggers. Replacing the latter three cards, he smiled, Branch had appeared and his hand looked solid.

"Looks like someone got a great hand," Kelsey laughed. She had already redrawn her cards. "Rock-paper-scissors for first turn?"

"Uh, okay," Seth said, extending his free hand. They began to move their fists up and down, only for Kelsey to stop as Seth was out of synch with her.

"Again?" They tried again, but again she had to stop, and Seth could feel his cheeks burning.

"Sorry… I'm not good at this…"

"It's okay," she said with a smile. Surely she was faking that, he had to have annoyed her. She retrieved something from her bag and held it up, a pound coin. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," he said quickly. She flipped it and it came up tails.

"Okay, I'll go first," she said, and turned over her Vanguard. "Stand up, Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon!"

"Arboros Dragon, Ratoon!"

 _Their battlefield was a great room, like a library with bookshelves on every wall and rising up to the great domed ceiling high above. Various arcane instruments were scattered around on tables. Kelsey transformed into a young pink-haired girl in white robes, with a great pointed hat_ _ **[Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon – 5000 Power]**_ _, while Seth became the young green dragon_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Ratoon – 4000 Power]**_ _._

"Draw," Kelsey continued. "I Ride Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon."

 _Light surrounded Cinnamon, transforming her into a witch in a white dress, bearing a quill pen as her name implied_ _ **[Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Cinnamon moves, and I end my turn."

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Seth declared. "I ride Arboros Dragon, Branch!"

 _Ratoon transformed into his older self in a flash of green light_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power + 1000 Power = 8000 Power]**_ _._

"Branch gains 1000 Power since Ratoon's in the Soul, and I search my deck's top seven cards for Timber or Sephirot." He looked at the cards and retrieved a Sephirot from them, placing it into his hand and shuffling his deck. "I call Maiden of Cherry Stone."

 _The maiden appeared behind Branch, readying her flail_ _ **[Maiden of Cherry Stone – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Cherry Stone boosts, and Branch attacks your vanguard!"

 _Branch fired his tornado of leaves at Oneon_ _ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" Kelsey answered.

"Check… no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Cherry Bloom – No Trigger]**

 _The tornado struck, smashing Oneon back into a bookcase and then leaving her to drop to the floor. She rose to her feet with a grimace of pain._

"Check… no Trigger," she repeated.

 **[Damage Check – Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Seth concluded.

 **Seth  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (U)**

"I draw," Kelsey said. "Ride, Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom."

 _White light surrounded Oneon, transforming her into a blonde-haired witch in a white and gold dress adorned with white rabbits_ _ **[Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Black Snake Witch, Chicory, and Witch of Melons, Thyme," she continued.

 _At Cardamom's side appeared two more witches, the first dressed in black with a dark snake wrapped around her, the second wearing white and red and bouncing a melon between her hands like a basketball_ _ **[Black Snake Witch, Chicory – 9000 Power] [Witch of Melons, Thyme – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Thyme's skill. I look at the top three cards of my deck, put one of them into my Soul and the other two go to the drop zone." She looked at the cards, slipping another Cardamom into her Soul and placing a second Thyme and a Heal Trigger into the Drop Zone.

Seth considered. _"If she's putting cards into the Drop Zone so early, is her strategy about cards in it? Or is she using Legion and this is just to fuel that?"_

"Cinnamon boosts, and Cardamom attacks!" Kelsey announced.

 _Cardamom raised her hands with a chuckle, hurling a rabbit-shaped blast of white light at Branch_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" he answered.

"Drive Check." She turned over the card. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Witch of Strawberries, Framboise – No Trigger]**

 _The blast impacted and Branch yelped in pain as it exploded into white motes._

" _She already has a Sentinel, but is it a Perfect Guard or Quintet Wall?"_ Seth wondered. _"If her deck needs the drop zone, it could be a Quintet."_

 **[Damage Check – Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria – No Trigger]**

"Next, with a boost from Thyme, Chicory attacks!" Kelsey continued. "Since my vanguard has Witch in its name, Chicory gains 3000 Power!"

 _Another energy blast was hurled over the field, this one black and shaped like a coiling serpent_ _ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Seth repeated, and made his Damage Check.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

"You're being quite quiet," Kelsey noted.

"Sorry. That's just how I am," he murmured.

She smiled. "It's okay. I understand. Your turn."

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom/Empty  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (U)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Empty  
Damage: Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (U), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U)**

"Stand and draw," he said softly. "I Ride Arboros Dragon, Timber!"

 _Leaves and flowers swirled, transforming Branch into the older dragon. Timber raised his staff, gazing serenely over the field_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Timber – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**_ _._

"Branch's skill. When Timber rides over her and Ratoon is in my Soul, I search my deck for a card with the same name as one of my rear-guards, and call it." He quickly retrieved a second Maiden of Cherry Stone, placing her down. "Next, I call Maiden of Cherry Bloom."

 _A second Cherry Stone appeared beside the first, then an older maiden appeared in front of her, clad in a green and light pink dress and wielding two pink fans_ _ **[Maiden of Cherry Stone – 7000 Power] [Maiden of Cherry Bloom – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Cherry Stone, Maiden of Cherry Bloom attacks your vanguard!" he announced.

 _Maiden of Cherry Bloom leapt across the field, drawing back one of her fans_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Kelsey replied.

 _The maiden struck, ripping her fans across Cardamom's chest and making the witch cry in pain._

"Check. No Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Black Snake Witch, Chicory – No Trigger]**

"Both of my units' skills activate," Seth called. "First, I use Maiden of Cherry Stone's skill. I put her on top the deck, search for a Cherry Bloom, Superior Call her at rest, and shuffle my deck." He took the card from his deck, placing it at the back right of his field. "Second, Maiden of Cherry Bloom's skill. When her attack hits a Vanguard, I can Counterblast and Soul Blast one to Superior Call a Maiden of Cherry Stone from my deck at rest." He discarded Ratoon from his Soul, then placed the card from his deck behind the Cherry Bloom who had attacked.

"Nice," Oliver commented. "Since you can use the skills in whichever order you want, you used Cherry Stone first to clear the space for Cherry Bloom's skill, so the Superior Called Cherry Bloom and Cherry Stone could both be in the back row and safe from attack. Nicely done, Seth."

Seth smiled awkwardly. "Thank you."

"It was clever," Kelsey said. "But one clever move doesn't win the fight. Keep going, Seth!"

"Okay," he murmured. "With a boost from Cherry Stone, Timber will attack next!"

 _Once again the tornado of leaves rang out over the field_ _ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," she called.

"Check… Stand Trigger! I give the effects to my Cherry Bloom in the front row!"

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

 _The tornado hit and Cardamom was smashed against a bookshelf._

"Check… got a Critical Trigger," Kelsey said. "I give the effects to Cardamom!"

 **[Damage Check – Witch's Familiar, Shiroma – Critical Trigger]**

Seth looked at the field. "Cherry Bloom will attack Chicory!"

"Limonccino guards!" she answered.

 _Cherry Bloom leapt forwards again_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _, only to be blocked by a green-haired witch juggling a lemon_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"I end my turn," Seth concluded.

 **Seth  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Maiden of Cherry Bloom/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Empty  
Back Row: Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Damage: Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U)**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom/Empty  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (U), Black Snake Witch, Chicory (U), Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (U)**

"I stand and draw," Kelsey murmured. She slowly took one card from her hand. _"Witch wrapped in the glow of the white serpent! Gaze into eternity and fight with your prophetic power! Ride! White Snake Witch, Mint!"_

 _The light engulfed Cardamom, forming a spiral of white serpents. The witch emerged from within, dressed all in white and red, carrying a golden staff. A white snake coiled around her, hissing gently as she smiled_ _ **[White Snake Witch, Mint – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"I use Mint's skill," she said. "Since I have another unit with Witch in its name in my centre column, I Counterblast one to Soul Charge three cards." She turned over a Damage, sliding three cards into her Soul.

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Strawberries, Framboise – No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – No Trigger]**

On the last card, Kelsey smiled. "There we go." She played a card. "I call Cardamom."

 _The white-clad rabbit-themed witch appeared again with a cute laugh_ _ **[Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Cardamom attacks the front Cherry Bloom!"

"I guard with Dancing Sunflower," Seth replied.

 _Cardamom's rabbit-shaped blast shone over the field, only to be blocked by the sunflower-man_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Cinnamon, Mint attacks your vanguard!"

 _Mint raised her staff, conjuring a spectral white serpent and casting it over the field at Timber_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard."

"Check, first," Kelsey announced. "No Trigger. Second, got a Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Mint and the Power to Chicory!"

 **[Drive Check – White Snake Witch, Mint – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Lemon Witch, Limonccino – Critical Trigger]**

Seth grimaced at the Critical Trigger. He hadn't wanted to go to four Damage this quickly. But then, perhaps he could make it work with Sephirot's Limit Break.

 _The snake crashed into Timber and hammered him into a bookshelf, smashing him into the wall several times before dissipating._

"Damage Check, first," he said. "No Trigger. And the second… also no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Arboros Dragon, Branch – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Glass Beads Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Since Cinnamon boosted a Grade 3 Genesis and the attack hit, I put her into the Soul to Soul Charge two cards." She slid Cinnamon in, placing two more cards under her.

 **[Soul Charge – Witch's Familiar, Shiroma – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Eagles, Fennel – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Thyme, Chicory attacks," Kelsey concluded.

 _Chicory's black snake hissed over the field, a dark echo of Mint's attack_ _ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 70000 Power = 24000 Power]**_ _._

Seth looked at his hand, and plucked two cards from it. "Sweet Honey and Corolla guard!" _"This is just a Trigger. But next turn, she'll have Limit Break or Legion, whichever her deck uses. She has to be piling up this Soul for some big move and being to take an attack might make the difference."_

 _A bee-woman with green hair and the adorable butterfly-dragon appeared, blocking the snake's onslaught_ _ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**_ _._

"I end my turn."

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/White Snake Witch, Mint/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (F), Black Snake Witch, Chicory (U), Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (U)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Maiden of Cherry Bloom/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Empty  
Back Row: Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Damage: Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Arboros Dragon, Branch (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)**

"I stand and draw," Seth murmured. He took a card from his hand, holding it up. _"Guardian dragon who watches over the forests! Manifest now and become the sword of the wilds! Ride! Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!"_

 _The hurricane of flowers and leaves engulfed Timber, parting to unveil the majestic guardian dragon. He was so immense he almost reached the domed roof, his great tree staff in his hand, his flower-coated wings spread wide and showering the room in petals_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Timber's skill!" he declared. "Since Branch is in my Soul and Sephirot rode over Timber, I copy one of my rear-guards! I call a third Cherry Stone!" He placed the card in his last remaining open rear-guard circle. "And since you put me on four damage, Sephirot's Limit Break! If I have two or more units with the same name, all of those units gain 3000 Power!"

 _The shining green aura wrapped around all of Seth's rear-guards, making them smile with delight at Sephirot's blessing_ _ **[Maiden of Cherry Stone – 10000 Powerx3] [Maiden of Cherry Bloom – 12000 Powerx2]**_ _._

"Stone and Bloom on the right change places," he switched the two around, "and then that Bloom attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with Limonccino and Jasmine!" Kelsey answered.

 _Two witches appeared, one the lemon juggler, the other adorned with golden eagles, blocking Bloom's acrobatic assault_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Cherry Stone, Sephirot attacks!" Seth continued.

 _Sephirot unleashed his hurricane of flowers and leaves, threatening to rip through the library_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive," he said. "First. No Trigger. And second, also no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Arboros Dragon, Timber – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 _Sephirot's attack struck home, crushing Mint to the ground under its intense power._

"Check… no Trigger," Kelsey muttered.

 **[Damage Check – Witch of Strawberries, Framboise – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Cherry Stone, my last Cherry Bloom attacks!"

"No guard!" Kelsey repeated.

 **[Damage Check – Witch of Eagles, Fennel – No Trigger]**

Seth took a long sip of his drink. "I end my turn."

 **Seth  
Hand: 5**

 **Front Row: Maiden of Cherry Bloom/Arboros Dragon, Sephirot/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Back Row: Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Stone  
Damage: Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Arboros Dragon, Branch (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/White Snake Witch, Mint/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (F), Black Snake Witch, Chicory (U), Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (U), Witch of Strawberries, Framboise (U), Witch of Eagles, Fennel (U)**

"You're pretty good," Kelsey said as she stood her units and drew. "Well put together deck, and your strategy's solid. But I'm vice-president for more than just being Julian's girlfriend. The last two years, we've both been first and second in the tournaments to decide teams to face the other uni's representatives."

"Other uni's representatives?" Seth echoed.

"Bath's got two unis, us and the other uni across town," Oliver explained. "That means, of course, there's a rivalry between us and them in just about everything. So once a term, each uni puts together a four man Vanguard team and those teams fight for basically bragging rights. Since they got here two years ago, Julian and Kelsey have been on every single team. They've won six tournaments in a row to get that."

"And we're not planning to slack for our final year," Kelsey smiled. "So I'm going to show you just how I achieved that. Final Turn!"

Oliver frowned. "Yeesh, Kelsey, he's a new student. You're seriously going to pull the Final Turn stuff?"

"I never give anything but my best," she replied.

"That's not… exactly what I meant."

Kelsey placed a hand over her drop zone. " _Seek Mate_!" she declared, taking four cards from it and shuffling them into her deck. Two Limonccino, a Heal Trigger and Thyme were shuffled back in. _"Twin witches blessed by the oracle snakes, line up and lay out a perfect future!_ _ **Legion**_ _!"_

She slapped a Black Snake Witch, Chicory down beside her Vanguard.

 _Shadowy light erupted at Mint's side, forming Chicory. The two witches stood side-by-side, their snakes coiling together into a spiral as the golden crossed swords flashed over them_ _ **[20000 Power]**_ _._

" _It was a Legion,"_ Seth thought. _"But what does it do, exactly?"_

"Cardamom attacks a Cherry Bloom!" Kelsey continued without missing a beat.

"Timber guards!"

"With a boost from Thyme, Chicory attacks your Vanguard!"

Seth thought for a moment. _"From what I've seen, she's running three types of Critical Trigger, and one of those isn't in her Archetype, so she probably has twelve total and four Heal Triggers. Why would she attack with both rear-guards first, unless she can stand them or call new attackers? The Legion skill has to do one of those things and I don't know what exactly, so it's safer to guard."_

"Watering Elf guards!"

Kelsey paused. "Playing it safe, huh? That's smart, but it won't stop me from ending the fight here. Mint and Chicory, Legion attack! And now, Mint's Legion skill! I Soul Blast six to give Mint 10000 Power and a skill which gives my Witch rear-guards in the front row 5000 Power each!" She discarded two Cardamom, two Oneon, Shiroma and Cyber Tiger from her Soul.

" _But that… that doesn't give her more attackers and it makes even less sense with that skill to attack with rear-guards first-"_ His gaze fell on the drop zone, and on the two pairs of units she had discarded. _"Unless…"_

"You noticed?" Kelsey asked. "Cardamom and Oneon have the same skill. When they're Soul Blasted, I can Counterblast to Superior Call them and give them 2000 Power this turn." She turned over all four of her face-up Damage cards, calling the four into her rear-guard lanes.

 _Two white clad rabbit witches and two quill pen holding witches took shape_ _ **[Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – 9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Powerx2] [Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – 7000 Power + 2000 Power = 9000 Powerx2]**_ _._

" _It's just like Tahir…"_

" _And now, Babysaurus' skill," Tahir continued. "When it's put into the drop zone from the rear-guard, if my vanguard is in Legion, I can Counterblast to call a unit with the same name as my vanguard from the deck! Come, Tyrannobite!" He placed the card down over Iguanogorg's. "And now, since Iguanogorg left the field, I Counterblast to call it again." Turning over another Damage, he placed Iguanogorg where Babysaurus had been._

"Mint's attack continues!"

"Perfect Guard!" he answered, discarding Sephirot.

 _Maiden of Blossom Rain appeared as the two witches unleashed a spiralling blast composed of one white snake and one black snake_ _ **[20000 Power + 10000 Power = 30000 Power]**_ _._

"Twin Drive," Kelsey said. "First check, no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Witch of Melons, Thyme – No Trigger]**

"Second check," she frowned, "no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Witch of Cats, Cumin – No Trigger]**

 _The Legion's blast smashed into Blossom Rain's shield of petals and dissipated._

"With a boost from Oneon, this Cardamom attacks!"

"No guard!" Seth answered.

 _Cardamom's blast impacted with Sephirot, knocking the dragon reeling._

"Damage Check… Heal Trigger! I give the effects to Sephirot!"

 **[Damage Check – Sweet Honey – Heal Trigger]**

Kelsey frowned even more.

"This is karma for the Final Turn," Oliver chuckled. "There're only a few people who can make it work, Kelsey."

She shot him a look, but then her expression softened and she chuckled. "I guess so. With a boost from Oneon, this Cardamom attacks!"

"I guard with Branch, and this Cherry Bloom intercepts," Seth answered.

 _Cardamom shot her blast_ _ **[16000 Power + 9000 Power = 25000 Power]**_ _, but was stopped by the young dragon and the elegant maiden_ _ **[16000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"Guess that's my Final Turn over," she laughed. "Your move. Well done for surviving that."

"Thank you," Seth answered, and he sipped his drink. "You can use Mint again next turn, probably. So I'll just have to try and win now."

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom/Black Snake Witch, Chicory-White Snake Witch, Mint/White of White Rabbits, Cardamom  
Back Row: Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon/Empty/Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon  
Damage: Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (F), Black Snake Witch, Chicory (F), Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (F), Witch of Strawberries, Framboise (F), Witch of Eagles, Fennel (F)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Sephirot/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Back Row: Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Maiden of Cherry Stone  
Damage: Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Arboros Dragon, Branch (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U), Sweet Honey (U)**

"Stand and draw," Seth said, and smiled. "I call Sephirot."

 _A second copy of his vanguard appeared, shining radiantly_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – 10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Cherry Stone, my rear-guard Sephirot attacks your vanguard!"

 _Sephirot unleashed his mighty storm_ _ **[13000 Power + 10000 Power = 23000 Power]**_ _._

"It won't be that easy!" Kelsey retorted. "Thyme, Cumin and Jasmine guard!"

 _The three witches took shape, blocking the hurricane of leaves and petals_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Cherry Stone, my Vanguard Sephirot attacks!"

"Perfect Guard!" She played the card and discarded a second Mint.

"She's got enough with the Intercepts," Oliver murmured. "You need a Trigger."

Seth nodded. "Twin Drive. First." He turned it over, but the only flash on it was foil.

 **[Drive Check – Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria – No Trigger]**

"Second…" There was a golden flash and Kelsey stared in silence. "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Cherry Bloom!"

 **[Drive Check – Bullet Chestnut – Critical Trigger]**

Oliver clapped, then clapped Seth on the shoulder lightly. "Well done, Seth!" he smiled.

Kelsey's silence faded into a smile of her own. "Guess I still have a few things to learn," she murmured. "Go on. Your win, unless two Heals are magically stacked on top of my deck."

"With a boost from Cherry Stone," Seth said softly, "Cherry Bloom attacks."

 _Cherry Bloom somersaulted forwards, glowing golden_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 10000 Power = 24000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _and sliced her fans into the Legion. Mint and Chicory wailed in pain and collapsed, shattering into motes of light._

 **[Damage Check – Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

Kelsey regarded the card for a moment, then let it fall. "No such luck. Maybe it is karma," she laughed. "Well done, Seth. It's not often that someone beats me their first time here."

"So you lost?" Julian asked. He and Sophia had finished their game and cleared their cards away while Seth had been focused on the fight, so he hadn't seen how it played out.

"Yeah, sadly," she sighed. "Can I have a kiss to make it better?" She smiled coyly and he chuckled, leaning in and kissing her. Seth looked away and shifted a little on the bench.

"Sephirot, huh," Julian mused once he broke the kiss and regarded the field. "That's a strong deck if played right, and I guess you're doing it well to beat Kelsey."

"How did your fight go?" Seth asked.

Julian smiled. "Well…"

SS3

 _ **Card of the Day:**_

Arboros Dragon, Sephirot  
Grade 3/Twin Drive  
Forest Dragon – Neo Nectar – Zoo  
11000 Power/No Shield  
Continuous [V] (Limit Break 4) _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_ : All of your «Neo Nectar» get "Continuous [V/R]: During your turn, if you have a unit with the same name as this unit on your (VC) or (RC), this unit gets [Power]+3000.".  
Continuous [V]: If you have a card named "Arboros Dragon, Timber" in your soul, this unit gets [Power]+1000.  
 _Descend, Flower Drift! Blessings on all living creatures!_

 _"Sephirot", the awakened form of the Arboros dragon who inherited the title of the guardian dragon of the nation of the "Zoo" from his predecessor. His love for others, always saving other's lives, never hesitating to risk his to save another, left a great impression on the previous guardian dragon and made it decide to hand over the role of the guardian dragon to Sephirot. Now he has fused itself with the great sacred tree in the middle of the "Neo Nectar" territory. He let his consciousness fly around the continent, watching over it day and night, thus protecting it from harm. The heart that's filled with love has allowed the great tree that had fused with it to now have big, proud, beautiful flowers blooming on it._

SS3

Next time, just how did Sophia's fight with Julian go? What deck does Julian use? And did Sophia manage to defeat the club president? Find out in Ride 4: Sophia Ayers!


	4. Ride 4: Sophia Ayers

(Reviews are glitched out at the moment, so I haven't been able to see or reply to any of the reviews for last chapter, though I know several have been posted. I'm going to continue posting chapters as usual every three or four days, and I'll get back to any questions and the like once I can see the reviews again.)

 _ **Ride 4: Sophia Ayers**_

 _There was a boy sat crying in the corner._

 _Sophia cautiously approached, unsure of whether she should disturb him or not. Her shadow fell over him and he looked up to see her. His green eyes were red with tears and his blonde hair dishevelled. He was about thirteen or fourteen, like her._

" _What's wrong?" she asked._

" _Nothing," he said insistently, frantically wiping his tears away._

" _You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong," she said with a smile._

 _He looked down, clearly embarrassed and unsure of what to say. "I'm fine," he finally muttered._

" _You're clearly not," she replied, crouching down to his level. "What's your name?"_

" _Seth," he answered._

" _I'm Sophia. Now, really, why are you crying?"_

 _Seth looked away. "I told you, I'm fine."_

 _She sighed. "You don't have to be all macho. I can tell something's wrong, and I want to help."_

" _Why? Why do you want to help me?"_

" _Because that's me," Sophia chuckled. "Because I like to help. And I like to see people happy. So why are you crying? Maybe I can help."_

 _Seth gestured past her and she glanced back to see a group of boys tossing a rucksack around. "They stole my bag."_

 _She frowned. "Why?"_

" _They think it's fun, I guess."_

" _Well, it's not funny," she replied. "I'll go get it back. Wait here." She turned and walked over towards the crowd of boys, and she felt Seth's eyes on her back every step of the way._

SS4

Sophia set down her cards. Seth was doing the same next to her, and opposite so were Julian and Kelsey. Oliver sat on the other side of Seth, looking on curiously.

"What's the story?" Julian asked as he drew his opening hand.

"Hm?"

"You and him," he elaborated. "Friends, more, what?"

"Friends, just friends," she replied. "We're happiest that way."

Julian replaced four of his cards. "That kind of suggests you were more at some point."

She drew her own hand, shuffling through it and quickly putting back two Triggers and a second Grade 3. "We were, for a little bit. But it's better if we're just friends. It's not like that between us really."

Julian nodded. "Sorry, I'm a curious soul. Probably pry too much."

"It's okay, just… don't talk about it, okay?"

"Fair enough. If it's an uncomfortable subject, I totally understand," he smiled.

"How about you and Kelsey?"

"Met in first year, hit it off, started dating a month later, and you can probably work out the rest," he laughed. "Couldn't live without her now."

"So I see," Sophia chuckled. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go," he answered. "Rock-paper-scissors for first turn?"

"Yeah."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they chanted in unison. Julian's fist stayed closed, while Sophia's fingers formed a pair of scissors.

"Looks like my first turn then," Julian smiled. "Stand up, Vanguard! Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

"Stormbirth Dragoon!" Sophia answered.

 _A landscape of volcanoes and lava took shape in their mind, very similar to the one Sophia and Tahir had imagined. Dragons still swooped overhead, roaring proudly as their starter Vanguards appeared. On Julian's field appeared a green-scaled lizardman wielding an axe and buckler_ _ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**_ _, while Sophia took on the form of the regal squire_ _ **[Stormbirth Dragoon – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Kagero versus Mourning Tide, fire versus water," Julian smiled. "I like that. I Ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

 _Flames consumed Conroe, unleashing a demonic swordsman in mighty red armor_ _ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**_ _._

"Conroe moves, and I'll end my turn."

 **Julian  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Sophia called. "I ride Dragonic Sapphire."

 _Stormbirth Dragoon faded, replaced by the dragon spirit_ _ **[Dragonic Sapphire – 5000 Power]**_ _._

Julian raised an eyebrow. "You must have a bad hand to have to ride that card."

"It happens," Sophia sighed. "Stormbirth moves, and with a boost from Stormbirth, Sapphire attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Dragonic Sapphire unleashed a spiral of spiritual blue light from its maw at Bahr_ _ **[5000 Power + 5000 Power = 10000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Julian answered.

"Check… Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Sapphire!"

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Monk, Atlanta – Heal Trigger]**

 _The attack slammed into Bahr, forcing the demonic armor back a few paces._

"No Trigger," Julian replied.

 **[Damage Check – Bellicosity Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Sophia  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Dragonic Sapphire/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Julian  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: Bellicosity Dragon (U)**

"Draw. And I Ride Bellicosity Dragon," Julian said.

 _Flames consumed Bahr and a vicious red dragon emerged from them_ _ **[Bellicosity Dragon – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem, and Gattling Claw Dragon."

 _A knight in dark armor riding a mighty dragon appeared at Bellicosity Dragon's side, brandishing a spear and shield, while a red-armored dragon trooper appeared behind him_ _ **[Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power] [Gattling Claw Dragon – 4000 Power]**_ _._

"Gattling Claw's Counterblast. I Counterblast one card and move Gattling Claw to the Soul, and retire one of your Grade zero rear-guards."

 _Gattling Claw transformed into a ball of flames, shooting over the field and incinerating Stormbirth Dragoon._

Sophia grimaced. "Gattling Claw is such an annoying card."

"Annoying, but powerful," Julian smirked. "With a boost from Conroe, Bellicosity attacks!"

"No guard," she retorted.

"Check… no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Maria – No Trigger]**

 _Bellicosity Dragon unleashed a torrent of flame from its maw, bathing Dragonic Sapphire in the inferno._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Critias – No Trigger]**

"When Bellicosity hits a Vanguard, I unflip one Damage," Julian said, doing so. "And next, Nehalem!"

"No guard," Sophia repeated. "Check… Critical Trigger. I'll give it to Sapphire."

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Sirena – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," her opponent concluded with a smile and a knowing glance at his hand.

 **Julian  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Bellicosity Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: Bellicosity Dragon (U)**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Dragonic Sapphire/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (U), Dragon Dancer, Sirena (U)**

" _Something's almost… wrong,"_ Sophia thought as she drew. _"Every card I've seen is just a staple Kagero card. There's no flair to it. I could almost build this deck off the shelf. Has he really done so well when his deck's so normal?"_

"I Ride Dragon Knight, Critias!"

 _Critias took form in a torrent of water, readying his lance_ _ **[Dragon Knight, Critias – 10000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Dragon of Mournful Silence, and Dragon Dancer, Thetis!"

 _The blue counterpart to Bellicosity Dragon and the regal dancer appeared at Critias' side_ _ **[Dragon of Mournful Silence – 9000 Power] [Dragon Dancer, Thetis – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Critias attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard," Julian answered.

"Check… no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Tidal Whelp – No Trigger]**

 _Critias' lance struck Bellicosity Dragon, making the crimson dragon rear back with a roar of pain._

"No Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Dauntless Drive Dragon – No Trigger]**

" _Dauntless? What is he… could it be Dauntless with The End? Is that it? Could he have that card?"_

"Are you trying to figure me out?" Julian asked with that cocky smirk. "Don't worry. You'll see what I have in mind soon enough."

"I look forward to finding out," she laughed back. "With a boost from Thetis, Dragon of Mournful Silence attacks!"

"No guard."

 _A blast of water slammed into Bellicosity Dragon, crushing it against the rocky ground._

 **[Damage Check – Berserk Dragon – No Trigger]**

" _Would you use that in that deck? It'd be too heavy on Counterblast, wouldn't it?"_

"Don't worry, the puzzle will be solved soon," Julian chuckled. "Do you end your turn?"

She nodded. "Go on. Show me."

 **Sophia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Dragon Knight, Critias/Empty  
Back Row: Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (U), Dragon Dancer, Sirena (U)**

 **Julian  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Bellicosity Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: Bellicosity Dragon (U), Dauntless Drive Dragon (U), Berserk Dragon (U)**

"Draw," Julian smiled. "Well, I'd better show you what the mystery's all about." He plucked a card from his hand, smirking as he held it up. _"Blade burning in the depths of the earth! Erupt into being and unleash the dragon born to sear all enemies to ash!"_ He slammed the card down on his Vanguard circle. _"Ride! Blast… Bulk… Dragon!"_

 _Flames exploded around Bellicosity Dragon, consuming it. The ground in front of the inferno ruptured and a great blazing sword erupted from the crack, being caught by a crimson arm that ripped from the fire. The flames receded and revealed the dragon, a demonic figure with a fiery plume atop its skull, dark wings tipped by hooked talons, and a sphere of fire like a miniature sun gripped in its free hand. Raising its scimitar-like blade, the dragon roared_ _ **[Blast Bulk Dragon – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Blast Bulk? I haven't heard of it," Sophia murmured.

"Well, I don't think you'll forget it soon after this," Julian chuckled. "Conroe's skill. I Counterblast and move him to the drop zone to add a Grade 1 Kagero from my deck to my hand, and I choose Dragonic Gaias." He took the card from his deck, revealing it to Sophia before placing it into his hand. "I call Dragonic Gaias, Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber, and Dragon Dancer, Arabella!"

 _A regal blue dragon took shape behind Blast Bulk, while on the right appeared a half-naked young man with fiery red hair and an orange-skinned dancer in white_ _ **[Dragonic Gaias – 6000 Power] [Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber – 7000 Power] [Dragon Dancer, Arabella – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Arabella's Counterblast. My Flame Dragon Vanguard gains 5000 Power this turn," he continued. "And next, Nehalem attacks Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

"Raina guards!" Sophia answered.

 _The mermaid appeared, blocking Nehalem's spear as the Dragon Knight charged_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Well, now onto the main event," Julian said with a wicked smile. "Blast Bulk attacks, and I'll use two skills. First, Dragonic Gaias! By resting Gaias and Soul Blasting two cards, Blast Bulk gains a Critical for this attack!" He discarded Gattling Claw and Bahr from his Soul. "And next, with Mulciber's skill, I don't need to have four Damage to use a Limit Break! So I use Blast Bulk Dragon's Limit Break, Counterblasting one and discarding a card to give him 5000 Power and a Critical for this battle! And finally, with Blast Bulk's skill, if it's Critical is two or more, it gains 5000 Power!" He discarded a second Nehalem from his hand.

 _An aura of infernal flame blazed around Blast Bulk Dragon as it roared, raising that demonic blade_ _ **[16000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power, Critical 3]**_ _._

Stunned, Sophia could only stare at him in dumbfounded silence. She had been trying to figure out his strategy, but if she were to put all her guesses in a list, this wouldn't even be on that list. She hadn't known about Blast Bulk Dragon to begin with, of course, but even so this was so _insane_ a strategy she couldn't believe it.

And the really absurd thing was that it might actually be effective. She didn't have a Perfect Guard.

Julian burst out laughing, snapping her from her shock. "Sorry," he said. "Your face was a picture right then. At a guess, you didn't see this coming?"

"I didn't see 21000 Power, Critical three coming at me on your third turn, no," she deadpanned. "But I'll guard it." She placed down Atlanta, Tidal Whelp and another Raina.

 _The three appeared in the path of Blast Bulk Dragon's raging charge_ _ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**_ _._

Julian's smile wavered a little. "Ah, well. Thought I might get you with it. Twin Drive. First." He turned over the card, putting it into his hand without ceremony.

 **[Drive Check – Dauntless Drive Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Second." It flashed gold as he revealed it. "Looks like it was a good thing that you guarded. I give the Critical to Blast Bulk and the Power to Arabella."

 **[Drive Check – Blue Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**

"The Critical to Blast Bulk…" she echoed. _"What? Why? Unless…"_ She thought it over and quickly realised. _"So that's the plan. Keep me safely on three Damage with Blast Bulk's Limit Break and whittle me down."_

"With a boost from Mulciber, Arabella attacks!"

"I don't guard!" Sophia answered.

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Thetis – No Trigger]**

"And I end my turn," Julian finished smugly. "So, did you like the surprise?"

"Well, it was definitely a surprise, I'll give you that," Sophia laughed. "I really wasn't sure what you were doing."

"Well, I'm glad I surprised you, if nothing else," he smiled. "Now, give me your best shot!"

 **Julian  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Blast Bulk Dragon/Dragon Dancer, Arabella  
Back Row: Empty/Dragonic Gaias/Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber  
Damage: Bellicosity Dragon (F), Dauntless Drive Dragon (F), Berserk Dragon (F)**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Dragon Knight, Critias/Empty  
Back Row: Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (U), Dragon Dancer, Sirena (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U)**

"Stand and draw," she said. _"Roar, great king of the surging oceans! Sweep away the enemies who threaten your subjects with your tidal fury! Ride! Sage King of the Tides… Poseidon!"_

 _The storm erupted, consuming Critias and then bursting to unleash the mighty dragon king_ _ **[Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Dragonic Sapphire!"

 _The sapphire appeared behind Poseidon, the spirit dragon emerging from it_ _ **[Dragonic Sapphire – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Soul Blast! I draw a card!" She did so, and immediately played it. "I call Hideo."

 _The Dragon Sage appeared on Poseidon's right_ _ **[Dragon Sage, Hideo – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Hideo attacks Arabella!"

"Nehalem Intercepts," Julian answered, as confident as ever as he discarded the rear-guard.

"With a boost from Sapphire, Poseidon attacks your Vanguard!" she continued.

 _With a roar, Poseidon surged forth, calling up water around him even in the desolate land of volcanoes_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard," her opponent replied.

"Twin Drive, first," Sophia declared. "No Trigger. Second check, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Poseidon and the Power to Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

 **[Drive Check – Tidal Whelp – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

Julian smiled. "At least you're still getting Triggers to fight back. Let's see how my luck is. First." Immediately there was a golden flash. "Me too. I give the effects to Blast Bulk."

 **[Damage Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Second, no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Blast Bulk Dragon – No Trigger]**

"This is turning into a Trigger game," Sophia chuckled.

"But you're having fun," he answered. "And so am I. This deck does that. It seems absurd to go all-out like this, but hey, it guarantees some really unusual and fun games."

"That it does," she smiled. "With a boost from Thetis, Mournful Silence attacks!"

 _The dragon unleashed its breath of water_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"Blue Ray Dracokid guards!" Julian answered. "Not going to be that easy, Sophia."

 _A blue-skinned dragon whelp took shape and was smashed into motes by the stream of water_ _ **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"I end my turn," she concluded.

 **Sophia  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Dragon Sage, Hideo  
Back Row: Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Dragonic Sapphire/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (U), Dragon Dancer, Sirena (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U)**

 **Julian  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Blast Bulk Dragon/Dragon Dancer, Arabella  
Back Row: Empty/Dragonic Gaias/Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber  
Damage: Bellicosity Dragon (F), Dauntless Drive Dragon (F), Berserk Dragon (F), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (U), Blast Bulk Dragon (U)**

"I stand and draw," Julian declared. "I call Dauntless Drive Dragon!"

 _In a flash of flames, a mighty crimson dragon arose, folding its arms and casting a disdainful glare over the field_ _ **[Dauntless Drive Dragon – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Dauntless attacks Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

"Tidal Whelp guards!"

 _The young blue dragon appeared, blocking the onslaught with its body_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"I wonder," Julian smiled wryly, "what you'll do now. With a boost from Gaias, Blast Bulk attacks! Blast Bulk's Limit Break!" He turned over a Damage, discarding Gattling Claw Dragon.

 _Blast Bulk roared forwards, readying its demonic scimitar_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

Sophia closed her eyes in thought. _"I can guard this, but it would take everything to be safe. And if he gets a Critical, he'll give it to Blast Bulk anyway and not attack with Arabella. He doesn't have to. He can just whittle me down. Is this how he won so much? This pressure style that keeps the opponent locked in a corner?"_

She opened her eyes again. _"The only way out is to take the bull by the horns. So long as he doesn't get a Critical Trigger, he can't win this turn. I'll have enough to stop Arabella with anything else and still have attackers left. I can win next turn if I take this risk and come out on top."_

"No guard!"

Julian looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Well, that's bold of you. But I like that. You recognised that being timid and trying to guard Blast Bulk was what I wanted you to do."

"If the only way to beat you is to take this attack and risk it, then that's what I'll do," she smirked back. "You can't be prepared for everything. Sometimes the only way to survive is to take a chance."

"Let's see if it pays off," he answered. "Twin Drive. First." He slowly revealed the card, milking the tension for all it was worth. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**

"That's one… but you aren't out of the fire yet," he laughed. "Second. Is this it?" This one he flipped over quickly enough to make her jump a little, but it was as dull as the previous card.

 **[Drive Check – Berserk Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Well done," Julian said with a nod of approval. "You survived it. Now take your Damage and show me what you'll do with this chance!"

 **[Damage Check – Squall Barricade Wyvern – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Sirena – Critical Trigger]**

"I give the effects to Poseidon!" Sophia declared.

"With a boost from Mulciber, Arabella attacks Dragon of Mournful Silence!"

 _Arabella raised a hand, hurling a disc of flames at Dragon of Mournful Silence_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"Hermos guards!"

 _Dragon Squire, Hermos appeared, blocking the attack_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

Julian laughed. "Well, I've only got three cards in my hand and one Intercept. Let's see if that'll be enough."

 **Julian  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Dauntless Drive Dragon/Blast Bulk Dragon/Dragon Dancer, Arabella  
Back Row: Empty/Dragonic Gaias/Seal Dragon Sprite, Mulciber  
Damage: Bellicosity Dragon (F), Dauntless Drive Dragon (F), Berserk Dragon (F), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (F), Blast Bulk Dragon (U)**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: Dragon of Mournful Silence/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Dragon Sage, Hideo  
Back Row: Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Dragonic Sapphire/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (U), Dragon Dancer, Sirena (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Dancer, Sirena (U)**

"Stand and draw," Sophia said. "Thank you for this fight. It's been crazy, and the crazy fights are always the best ones."

"Glad I could entertain you," Julian replied with a smile. "But don't be too confident. You still have to get through my hand."

"I know every card you have," Sophia replied. "The only thing that can save you is a Heal Trigger."

He laughed. "So you remembered Maria. I wondered if you did. Go on then, Sophia. End it."

"With a boost from Sapphire, Poseidon attacks! And I use Poseidon's skill!" She turned over a Damage, discarding the Poseidon she had drawn. "Mulciber exits the field!"

 _Poseidon stormed over the field, pulling the tempest with him as he readied his trident_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**_ _. Mulciber was smashed by a pillar of water, shattering into embers._

"Perfect Guard with Maria," Julian retorted. "I won't lay down that easily!" He discarded Bahr.

 _A red-clad Dragon Dancer with black hair appeared, conjuring a wall of flames against Poseidon's attack._

"Twin Drive," Sophia continued, unfazed. "First, no Trigger. Second, no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Squall Barricade Wyvern – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Sage, Hideo – No Trigger]**

"Hideo attacks Arabella!" she called next.

 _Hideo leapt forward, smashing Arabella into embers with a blow of his staff._

"And now, with a boost from Thetis, Dragon of Mournful Silence will finish!"

 _The blast of water shot across the field at Blast Bulk Dragon_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Julian smiled.

 _The blast impacted, forcing Blast Bulk Dragon to its knees. The dragon roared defiantly, but it knew it was doomed. Slowly it was crushed into the rock, until it burst into embers as Mulciber had._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Maria – No Trigger]**

Julian let the card fall with a content sigh. "Congratulations. This deck doesn't lose often."

"You're welcome," she smiled back. "It was a challenge. You had me on the ropes there. A Critical Trigger on that Twin Drive would have done it."

"Well, that's Vanguard. Sometimes a Trigger appears and sometimes it doesn't," he replied. They looked over to Seth and Kelsey's game, which was still going, though it seemed to be in its final turn. Kelsey guarded Seth's rear-guard Sephirot with three cards as they stared.

"Witches, huh," Sophia murmured.

"Yeah, Kelsey's used them for a while now," Julian explained. "She enjoys using them, and it's a powerful strategy."

"It definitely is." Seth checked a Critical Trigger, and the fight ended with an attack from Maiden of Cherry Bloom.

"So you lost?" Julian asked his girlfriend, and Kelsey could tell it was some ploy between them. After all, he had just watched her lose.

"Yeah, sadly," Kelsey sighed. "Can I have a kiss to make it better?" They kissed and glancing away, Sophia saw Seth shift a little in his seat. It brought back memories of holding him, kissing him. She remembered holding hands with him as they watched a film and an awkward little kiss as the film ended.

But it hadn't been right. She hadn't really loved him, even though she thought she did for a while. And she regretted it because it _had_ strained their friendship and even now it seemed like it weighed heavily on Seth. She'd never wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't live out a lie with him. That wasn't right.

"Sephirot, huh," Julian said, and Sophia looked back to him. "That's a strong deck if played right, and I guess you're doing it well to beat Kelsey."

"How did your fight go?" Seth asked, looking at her.

"Well," Julian smiled. "Your friend's very strong too."

"You won?" he asked.

Sophia nodded. "Almost lost, but no, I won."

"Be less modest," Julian laughed. "It's not often that Blast Bulk Dragon goes down."

"He's not lying," Oliver commented. "He loves to beat newcomers with that deck, just as a nasty surprise. Sorry, I would've warned you, but you know how it is."

"A fighter isn't ever truly prepared anyway," Sophia replied, laughing it off. "It's okay. Even Critical three on your opponent's third turn can be a fun surprise."

"That it can," Oliver chuckled. He glanced back behind them. "Looks like the others have arrived. Over here, guys!" He waved and Sophia looked back, picking faces out of the crowd. Off to the side of it was Tahir, and he smiled at the sight of her. Slowly the group made its way over to the five at the table, squeezing in where they could. Tahir sat next to Sophia.

"I was thinking about coming sooner, but I didn't realise people would already be here," he commented.

"Sorry," she said. "I thought about trying to get in touch with you to let you know Seth and me were heading up early, but I don't have your phone number and I couldn't find your Facebook."

"Ah, sorry, I should have sorted that out with you earlier," Tahir said.

"It's okay, at least we've met up now," she smiled. "How's your room?"

"It's good," he smiled. "I moved in a few days ago, actually. I got to move in early because of my… circumstances."

She nodded. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"That it is," Tahir replied. "I hope I'll have good times here. That's what my family would want."

"Your family's not here with you?"

Tahir slowly shook his head. "We were separated. My uncle always lived here in England, long before the rebels and the war. As soon as the fighting started, he offered to take us in. But… when we were trying to leave, we were caught in a battle, and only I was able to reach the ship we were taking to escape."

Sophia stared at him, horrified, before catching herself. He wouldn't want that reaction. But she couldn't believe how matter-of-factly he could talk about it. "I'm-"

"You don't need to apologise. You couldn't have saved them," he said. "But they're alive. One day, Allah willing, I will see them again. Peace will return one day and with it, so will I."

Sophia looked down at the tabletop. "It always seemed so far away to me."

"Syria? That's natural. It's practically a world away," Tahir replied. "And only seeing brief snatches of the battles on the news can never match being there amidst it. As I said before, you don't understand. And I genuinely hope that you never do."

The weight of the conversation was silencing, and fortunately Julian stood up and spoke to shatter that silence.

"Hello, everyone," he smiled. "So, this is the Cardfight Club, and I'm Julian. You are all in the right place, at least I hope you all are." There were several chuckles. "You can probably guess what the point of this is, to share our love for Vanguard and have some great fights. Everyone's welcome, so long as they love Vanguard. Besides that, there aren't many rules. Just play nice, basically."

"I'm Kelsey. There is something we want to announce because it's coming up," Kelsey continued. "You all probably know about the other uni on the other side of town. Well, that uni and this one have a kind of rivalry, and our Cardfight Club has that with theirs. So once a term, we both assemble a four-man team and duke it out to see who's better. This term's match is at the end of October, around Halloween, so we have about a month to sort out our team."

"To do that, in two weeks, we're going to have a tournament," Julian said. "As many of you can sign up as you like, but keep in mind, you'll be representing the uni if you come in the top four. Kelsey and I will enter, of course, but whether you want to is up to you. There'll be a sign-up sheet I'll pin on the noticeboard in here, so just drop by and put your name down. In fact, if you've made your mind up in the last thirty seconds, sign up now." He chuckled and passed the sheet to someone, with Oliver providing a pen. "Make sure Oliver gets his pen back at the end. Once that's gone round and people have a chance to get their drinks, we'll move over to the room, there's a lot more space to fight in there."

"Are you going to sign up?" Sophia asked Seth and Tahir.

Tahir pursued his lips as he thought about it. "I suppose there's no harm. The worst that can happen is I won't get on the team. And a tournament sounds like a good chance to fight strong opponents. Did you fight either of them while you were waiting for us?" He nodded to Julian and Kelsey.

"We did, yeah," she replied. "Julian's really strong. Sorry, but letting you know what his deck is would spoil the surprise if you ever get to fight him."

"I wouldn't have asked anyway," Tahir smiled. "It's always better to be surprised. What about Kelsey?"

"She's strong too," Seth murmured. "I beat her, but it was close."

Tahir nodded. "In that case, I hope I get to face them at some point."

"Are you going to enter the tournament?" Sophia asked, looking at Seth.

He glanced down at the wood of the tabletop, fidgeting. "I don't know. I mean, I don't know if I'm strong enough to represent the uni."

"You just beat one of the people who've been on every team for the last two years," Oliver chimed in from his other side. "That sounds strong to me, Seth."

"She could've beaten me easily. It was just luck."

"You're not too confident, are you?" Oliver said quietly. "Seth, don't think about it like there's any requirement to enter. At the end of the day, despite what Julian said, no one actually takes the rivalry thing seriously except people who like to make drama from nothing. Even Julian and Kelsey treat it more like an excuse to have a fun day of Vanguard and rent a Motion Figure System so everyone gets more spectacle than we usually do. You don't have to be put off by the idea that there's something riding on it, that if you make the top four you could embarrass everyone."

Seth didn't look up. "I suppose I could, if it's like that."

"It'll be fun, I promise," he said. "I've had a blast every time. I've only made the team twice, Julian knocked me out second round one time, but it is. And the other uni's players treat it like a casual day too. Kelsey's brother goes there and they always try to fight one another on that day just for a laugh. There's a rivalry, I guess, with Julian and their best player too, but it's not some super serious business thing. It's basically just friends having fun."

"It sounds great," Sophia smiled.

"It is, it's a lot of fun, and getting to use the Motion Figure System's always nice," Oliver chuckled. "I hadn't been able to use one since regionals."

The sheet of paper came around to them, Tahir signing it first, followed by Sophia. Seth hesitated, then added his name, and finally Oliver signed his.

"Where are you from?" Sophia asked Oliver.

Oliver smiled. "Winchester."

Sophia's eyes widened. "Do you know-?"

"Team Avalon?" he interrupted. "Yep. I knew them before they were famous." He laughed. "How about you?"

"Yeovil," she replied. "Seth too."

"Ah, so not too far from here," he nodded. "I wondered if you'd know me already from watching nationals, but I suppose we did get knocked out pretty early all the times we went." He paused. "Guessing you're a Team Avalon fan from that reaction?"

Sophia nodded. "Ever since they first got to nationals really. They just seemed like such underdogs, and again with Team Midnight Sun."

Oliver's eyes darkened. "Yeah… Midnight Sun…" Something about the name had made him tense, as though he remembered something terrible.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Fine," Oliver said, with a chuckle that was much too fast. "Just a bit surprised actually. People kind of forgot Midnight Sun ever since they disbanded."

"I don't suppose you know what happened to them?" Sophia asked.

"Well, Noel and Benedict are tearing up the tag leagues," he answered, stretching his arms, then downing the last of his drink. "As for Melanie and Joan, absolutely no idea."

"Who are you talking about?" Tahir asked.

"You don't follow the UK Vanguard scene?" Oliver queried, being met with a shake of the head. "I suppose you had your own scene back in Syria. Team Avalon are… were the national champions here. They were champions for two and a half years, but they got knocked into second place last nationals. I knew them before all that, we went to the same shop. And Team Midnight Sun were a team who rose up last year. They beat Team Avalon in an exhibition match, and then Robert and Agatha, members of Avalon, beat them in nationals. Midnight Sun disbanded after that, their members had… issues." There was that darkness in his eyes again. What had happened, Sophia wondered.

"I see," Tahir nodded, his voice snapping Sophia from her thoughts. "What are they like? Avalon, I mean? I never got to meet our champions back in Syria. I went to regionals a few times, managed to get to nationals once, but was knocked out very quickly."

Oliver considered. "They're… people. I know that's a weird answer, but they're people like you and me. They all have their own things going on, Robert's dating Samuel's sister and does a lot of stuff about helping single parents, Samuel was always the kind of stoic one, and Agatha's the one I knew first. She was like a sister to all of us at the shop. Then Samuel turned up, he'd had another team that he'd fallen out with and he was moping in the shop and beating all of us. And then Robert wandered in, fought him, and even though Samuel won he decided to tutor Robert, I suppose." There was a wistful smile on his face as he recounted it. "I've known them for years now. It's weird to think they were on TV and magazines and all sorts, and I just knew them as three people who went to the same shop as me."

"I suppose that makes sense," the Tachikaze user commented. "In the end, they are still ordinary people."

"What was your scene like in Syria?" Oliver asked.

"Before it got put on hiatus? It was good," Tahir explained. "We had a few big name teams, our equivalents to your Avalon, I suppose. There was one that was consistently the best, though they lost out on first place a few times due to bad luck and the like. But there aren't any big tournaments going on now, of course."

Oliver nodded solemnly.

"I dreamed about it sometimes, of being on the stage with that trophy in my hand," Tahir continued. "I never knew who'd be there with me. Sometimes my brother Fayiz. Sometimes others. I could never get close, though. Like I said, the one time I got to our nationals, I was knocked out quickly."

"You're a strong fighter," Sophia smiled. "Maybe when you can go home, you should try again."

Tahir was silent for a moment. "I would like that. I just don't know when I'll be able to."

Once again the air was solemn.

"Well, that's the list done for now," Julian called. "As I said, I'll pin it up in here, so if you change your mind and want to take part, you know where to find it. Now, we should head over to the room, so if you want to grab a drink, now's the time."

"Want to get something before we need to go?" Sophia asked.

Seth finished his drink. "I'm okay," he murmured.

"Same," Oliver replied.

"I'll get something," Tahir nodded. "I'm guessing you want another."

"You read my mind," she joked.

"What will you get?" he asked as they walked over towards the bar.

"Vodka and coke," she replied. "Just one more. How about you?"

"I don't know, just a diet coke, probably," he answered. "I don't drink."

She nodded in understanding. "What do you think of the club?"

"It looks good, but I'll have to see how well people fight," he smiled. "That's why we're here, after all."

"True," she replied. "It'd be cool if we could be on the team to face the other uni."

"That it would be," Tahir said. "The rivalry they were talking about reminds me of the shop I used to go to back home. We had something like that with another shop not too far away. We'd always be holding little competitions to try and prove which was better, but it was all just fun, really. No one really thought it meant anything. It wasn't bitter or serious like some rivalries."

"It's the best kind of rivalry," she nodded. "Friendly competition. There was an exhibition match I was watching earlier, Samuel Wilson from Team Avalon against Arthur Elliots from Team Celestial Dusk. And they were both having a great time, even though they were in the biggest arena in the country. That's the kind of fight you'd like to have, isn't it?"

He nodded. "It's what the spirit of Vanguard should be. Some people will try to be hateful or cruel, but it's a game, at the end of the day. Goodwill and friendly competition is what it should be about. Vanguard can't solve everything, but it can promote that, at least."

Sophia nodded. "Well, hopefully, that's the only sort of Vanguard fight we'll see this year."

"Hopefully," he repeated.

SS4

 _ **Card of the Day:**_

Blast Bulk Dragon  
Grade 3/Twin Drive  
Flame Dragon – Kagero – Dragon Empire  
11000 Power/No Shield  
Auto [V] (Limit Break 4) _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_ : [Counterblast 1 & Choose a «Kagero» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets [Power]+5000/[Critical]+1 until end of that battle.  
Continuous [V]: During your turn, if this unit's [Critical] is two or more, this unit gets [Power]+5000.  
Continuous [V/R]: Lord _(If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack.)  
Ready? It's time to reveal my true strength._

 _It is a captain of "Kagero"s assault troop, the main actor on the frontline. It is the owner of "Bulk Flamberge", a magical sword of flame that is said to generate heated gusts at its first blow, create explosive flames at its second blow and scorch the earth at its third blow. It used to rest on its laurels of power, challenging everyone it met forcibly. It was eventually defeated by a general of "Kagero", known as someone who spreads infinite flame. Being taught a lesson with flame that could bend its scales, Blast Bulk Dragon began to work hard to train itself. Its purpose was originally revenge against the general who had burnt its body, but now it trains for "the determination towards strength"._

 _It is a captain of the assault troop, who is well-known among warriors on the battlefield. Nevertheless, such a title is meaningless to this dragon. As always, it desires to walk on a path with more risks and dangers, as if a salamander returning to the flame from which it was born._

SS4

In the next chapter, with a few days left before the Cardfight Club tournament, Sophia, Seth and Tahir are training in anticipation, while meeting the challenges of uni work at the same time. As they prepare, Tahir is challenged to a training match and accepts, but who is his opponent, and what do they hope to achieve? See in Ride 5, Toward the Tournament!


	5. Ride 5: Toward the Tournament

(Reviews should be working now, unless it's broken itself for the third time in a week.)

 _ **Ride 5: Toward the Tournament**_

Sophia sat in her room. She had finished her lessons for the day and now had a few hours to kill before she headed up to the SU to meet some friends she had made. Seth was still in his lectures, so she sat on her laptop, playing music without headphones. Listening to music with headphones wasn't something she liked doing in her own room. It felt too isolating. In public, sure, so others didn't have to listen if they didn't want to. But in her own space, she preferred filling it with music.

Sophia's music playlist was a chaotic thing, made of all sorts of songs and pieces both from her younger days and more recent tastes she had acquired. She had some particular favourite bands, but most of her music was taken from a hundred different sources, picked because she liked the lyrics of that one song or the sound of that one piece.

Her deck lay beside her laptop, Poseidon's card shining at its top. She glanced at the dragon king, his art depicting him standing proud amidst the waves. She smiled and turned back to the laptop, threading her fingers together and stretching them as she stared at the document she had open. She had typed a bit of the story she was working on as an assignment from one of her seminars, but she had hit a snag and no words had been written for a good ten minutes now. With a sigh she danced her fingers across the keyboard, hoping perhaps the music would suddenly spark some inspiration.

Outside, the sky was dark. Rain threatened to fall with every second, the summer weather finally surrendering to the march of autumn. October was almost halfway done, and the club tournament was just a few days away. She had got some new cards ready for that and added them to her deck.

Sophia leaned back in her chair and glanced up at the ceiling. Her housemates must have been out, she hadn't heard them moving about or shouting to one another as they usually did. They were nice enough people, not Vanguard players, but curious enough to look through her deck and ask about the game. Perhaps one or two of them would join the club eventually. That would be good.

She glared at the laptop screen for a moment. Just how did her dad manage to keep writing his books so consistently? She kept finding herself blocked, unable to find the words to continue. Maybe she wasn't meant to be like him.

Her thoughts turned to Seth briefly. How was he getting on? Were his seminars and lectures going okay? She'd seen him a lot, via the Cardfight Club and sometimes they'd just met up and explored the campus or the city nearby. But he seemed distant, like he had ever since they had broken up.

That was only natural, she supposed, she'd kept her distance from him for a few weeks after the breakup, despite how amicable and friendly it had been. She'd just talked to him, explaining that she didn't feel right being with him like _that_ and that she thought it was better for them to be friends, and he'd nodded and agreed.

And that had been that. Was he hurting more than he let on? That was possible, she supposed. Seth was always sensitive, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His childhood hadn't been kind and neither had the people around him, his aunt and uncle treating him like an unwanted distraction from the lives they'd planned, the others his age mercilessly teasing and bullying him. She hadn't know him until they were both thirteen, when she'd found him crying about the bag some cruel boys had stolen from him.

Maybe she ought to talk to him about it, she thought. See if he was okay. She'd thought he was fine, he'd agreed so readily after all. But had she been wrong? Sometimes she couldn't tell how he felt, and that had been one of those times. She'd assumed he was just sad and that'd he'd recover eventually, but even now he was shyer than usual.

Another sigh escaped her and she stretched. She could think about it another time. Right now, she should try to get the damn story written, or she'd probably waste away the weekend like this.

The song she had been listening to finished and after a moment a new one began.

" _Going fast makes me feel alive,  
My heart beats in hyper drive,  
Do you think you can win?  
Only if I lose,  
Just let destiny choose,"_

Sophia smiled. She had always liked this song, short as it was. She leaned back in her chair and tapped her fingers on the desk in time to the rhythm.

" _I can hear you breathin',  
I can see you comin'  
I can feel the wind.  
It's blowing me around,"_

She hummed as the song continued.

" _Take a shot at me runnin' side by side,  
It's a blur… as I go by,_

 _I can hear you breathin',  
I can see you comin',  
I can feel the wind.  
It's blowing me around,_

 _See the sun arising.  
Fire in the sky.  
Greatness thrusts itself into our lives."_

As the song ended, she heard a door open nearby, then there was a knock at her door. Wondering what it was about, Sophia got up and opened it, revealing a young woman, Asian and slightly chubby. She wore a light blue hoodie with Bath Spa University stamped across the front in dark blue and black jeans, and her hands were buried in her hoodie's sleeves.

"Carissa?" Sophia queried.

"That was… Hyper Drive, right?" Carissa asked hesitantly. "The song you just played?"

Sophia paused, then smiled and nodded. "It was. You recognised it?"

"I used to watch that anime when I was younger," she explained. "It was kind of silly, but I liked the card games on motorcycles thing."

"I'm surprised you remember it," Sophia murmured. "When Vanguard came out, it kind of eclipsed all the competition."

"Yeah, I still have some of my old cards though," Carissa explained. "And I've kept up with it. I mean, it's not dead. The game, that is, and they still make new anime, it's just that Vanguard's so big that it kind of makes everything else forgettable and so I don't meet many people who still-" She stopped as though suddenly aware of how fast she was talking, and bowed her head in clear embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I do the same sometimes when I talk about something I really like."

"Ah, it's just cool to hear that song again. It's been so long."

"It's a great song," Sophia replied. "I like the Japanese songs for the anime too, but they really did well with Hyper Drive. Really catchy. I'd sing it all the time back then." She laughed at the memory. "Say, did you think any more about the Cardfight Club?"

"Yeah… it sounds nice, but the tournament seems kind of intimidating," Carissa answered. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'm not that good at Vanguard, not really."

"That's alright, you don't have to be amazing. All you have to do is like Vanguard," Sophia said warmly. "And Oliver's there, remember him? He'll make you feel right at home, trust me. You don't have to enter the tournament, you can just watch if you'd like."

Carissa considered it, then nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Great!" she smiled. "We should totally fight some time. I'd love to see what your deck's like."

"We could fight now?" Carissa offered. "I don't really have anything to do… I was just going to stream some anime or something when I heard that song and had to come and ask you about it."

Sophia sighed and shook her head with a glance back at the laptop. "Sorry, but I really should try and get this writing done. But maybe later, if you're free this evening?"

Carissa thought for a moment. "I'll be free," she said. "I mean, it's not like I'm going off to a club with Rachael and Sara."

Sophia chuckled. "They invited me, but Christ, I've had enough clubbing for a while. Oliver was right about vodka."

Carissa made a puzzled face. "What about vodka?"

"The taste," she answered with a face of her own. "Horrible if there's too much of it."

The Chinese girl nodded. "They let me try some in fresher's week. They seemed to find it funny."

"University life," Sophia muttered, remembering Julian's sentiment. "I need to get back to this writing, sorry, Carissa."

"It's okay," she said, smiling widely. "I'm just next door if you need a break and I'll have my deck ready." She laughed.

Sophia smiled, just seeing Carissa smile was wonderful. Just seeing friends smile was wonderful. "Thank you, and if you ever need me, I'm here. See you later, Carissa."

"See you, Sophia." She extended her arms, and Sophia accepted the hug, then they parted and she let the door close as Carissa turned to go back to her room.

Sophia crossed the room and sat back in her chair, staring at the blinking cursor on her screen. That had been a nice interval, just talking about old anime and the game she loved playing.

Now back to the grind of that writing.

SS5

The SU was quiet for once. Lunchtime was firmly past and so students returned to their classes and left the kitchen and shop behind. There were still a few people around, sipping drinks (mostly non-alcoholic at this time of day, though from his seat Tahir had noticed at least a few ciders and cocktails ordered, prompting a somewhat bemused smile), snacking on goods from the shop, or just lounging around talking while they waited for friends or for their next class to start.

Tahir sat in a corner on one of the benches. Behind him was a pool table, unused at the moment, though someone would probably show up to use it at some point. He held an IPad, using it to browse the internet and in particular the news. He checked it often.

He had to. Just in case. Just in case he caught a glimpse of them somewhere, be it on a war-torn street in Syria or moving through Turkey or even somehow in the camp at Calais. He needed to know where they were, he needed to know if they were alive. His uncle would let him know as soon as possible, but that didn't stop Tahir from searching all the websites desperately at times, scouring every photograph for even one familiar face.

He prayed for their safety too. He had always prayed to Allah, that was how he had been brought up, but his prayers had only grown desperate since he had stumbled onto that boat alone and tearfully begged the crew to wait just a few minutes more, clinging to the hope that his family would be there until at last the captain ordered them to cast off.

Tahir looked away across the expanse of the bar. Dwelling on it wouldn't help. He couldn't have done anything. His uncle had repeated that over and over as he and his wife held the sobbing Tahir in their arms and promised that it would be okay, that they were there for him.

His thoughts were disturbed as someone sat opposite him, and he looked around to see Oliver.

"Hey, Tahir," the black-haired young man said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

Tahir looked down. "Just…" He was about to say 'nothing', but he knew Oliver would see through it. "Home. Family."

There was that look he knew, the look Sophia had given him, the look of pity. It was the one he always got when someone learned about the family he had lost or whenever they realised he was thinking about them. He didn't hate it. He wasn't arrogant enough to despise the idea of someone pitying him.

But it followed him like a curse and it only made him feel more terrible.

"How do you feel about the tournament?" he asked, desperate to move the subject away from his family.

"Confident, I guess," Oliver replied. "I've made it before. I mean, Julian and Kelsey are really strong, but I trained with champions." He chuckled. "I think I know how to fight well. How about you?"

Tahir offered a shrug. "I'll see on the day. Win or lose, it's just about giving my best. Vanguard's only a game."

"So many people forget that," he sighed. "I've seen people get so worked up."

"I was reading up about your friends, Team Avalon," the Syrian man commented. "Just out of curiosity. I found some old articles about the split they had last year."

Oliver sighed again. "Urgh, don't remind me, please. None of us like remembering that. It was pretty bitter for all of us." Tahir recognised the shadow in his eyes. It was the same one that was roused by the mention of Team Midnight Sun, and it made him wonder just what could have been said or done that Oliver would loathe the mention of their name like that.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just wanted to see what your champions were like, and what they used."

"It's okay, it is a new scene for you," Oliver said. "And I guess you like Vanguard a lot to want to study the competitive scene."

"It's worth it to see games where people give their all," Tahir replied, absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on the table. "I saw that game that Sophia talked about a while ago. Your friend Samuel fighting Arthur Elliots. I didn't know that he was the first person to have Revenger, Dragruler Phantom."

"Me neither, sometimes," Oliver shrugged. "And before you ask, no, I don't know where he got it either. I'm as in the dark as you are."

"I wasn't going to ask, I assumed so," he murmured. "I'd never seen it before."

"I remember when I first saw it," the second year said wistfully. "He got an exhibition match almost right away. Maybe someone heard about it and wanted to see. And seeing it descending like that was beautiful. I always found meaning in Shadow Paladins, always. But I'd never seen anything like that, a Shadow Paladin surrounded by light like that. Like it really is a soul of light with the power of darkness."

Tahir nodded.

"Samuel did always have a different image to me," Oliver continued. "He used Shadow Paladins for the sacrifice. But that wasn't my way of doing things, I guess."

"What did you do?" Tahir asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I… no, the best way is to show you," Oliver smiled, and took his deck from his pocket. "You have your deck with you, right?"

He held it up in answer.

Oliver's smile widened. "I thought so. Would you like to see it? How I use Shadow Paladins?"

"Show me," Tahir answered, setting his starter vanguard and deck down. Oliver copied the motions, the two drawing their opening hands in unison. A few people drifted over, drawn by the promise of the fight.

"Oliver's fighting… but who's that guy?"

"He's called Tahir, I think. I hear he's pretty strong."

"He's new, right?"

"Yeah… I heard he's from Syria, poor guy."

"Oh man, really? That's gotta be awful…"

Tahir heard their conversation. So word had spread somehow. It didn't matter. They'd probably gawk at him and pity him, but he wouldn't be ashamed of where he came from. No one could make him feel that.

"Ready?" Oliver asked.

"Ready," he answered. "Stand up, Vanguard! Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus!"

"Judgebau Revenger!"

 _Darkness was their battlefield for a moment, before soft blue lights pierced it. They stood amidst the depths of a city in United Sanctuary, rain pouring from high above. Neon lights glowed on the buildings around them, reflecting off the rainwater on the ground and the windows. Babysaurus took shape on Tahir's side_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus – 5000 Power]**_ _, while a jet black wolf appeared on Oliver's, clad in dark armor with bright blue lights glowing over the plate_ _ **[Judgebau Revenger – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"I'll go first," Oliver said. "Since I know you like to attack first." He drew a card. "Ride, Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod!"

 _Judgebau transformed, becoming a brown-haired witch in a white lab coat, holding two beakers with a cold smile_ _ **[Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Judgebau moves, and I use Arian's skill," Oliver continued. "I rest her and discard a card to draw a card." He discard Abyss Freezer, making a draw. "Your move."

 **Oliver  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Judgebau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Tahir  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Tahir said. "Ride, Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg!"

 _Babysaurus was wrapped in flames, transforming into the dinosaur, which brandished its arm-blades threateningly_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Babysaurus moves, and I call a second Iguanogorg!"

 _The young dinosaur reappeared, and another Igunogorg took shape in front of it_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus – 5000 Power] [Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Still aggressive, I see," Oliver noted. "That's your style, huh?"

"I like to put my opponent under pressure," Tahir replied. "Great pressure creates diamonds, right?"

"In some cases," his opponent replied. "In others, it just leaves a wreck."

"Either way, by applying pressure like this, I tease out my opponent's true self and see what their best is," Tahir answered. "That's how I fight. With a boost from Babysaurus, the rear-guard Iguanogorg attacks!"

 _Iguanogorg lunged forwards with a vicious snarl_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" Oliver answered.

 _The blades slashed and Arianrhod cried out in pain as they landed._

"Check, no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Darkness, Rugos – No Trigger]**

"Next, my vanguard Iguanogorg attacks!"

"No guard," Oliver repeated.

"Check the Drive Trigger. No Trigger." He held up the card before putting it into his hand.

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite – No Trigger]**

 _Once again the blades struck, ripping into Arianrhod._

"No Trigger," Oliver said.

 **[Damage Check – Gururubau – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Tahir concluded.

 **Tahir  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Empty  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Oliver  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Judgebau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Darkness, Rugos (U), Gururubau (U)**

"I Ride Cursed Lancer!" Oliver called.

 _Arianrhod faded into darkness, replaced by a jet-black knight wielding a conical lance. His crimson visor glowed balefully as he stared over the field, sat astride a dark horse_ _ **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"And call, Darkness Maiden, Macha!"

 _Shadows welled up at Lancer's side, forming a woman with light blue hair, clad in pitch black armor that clung to her curves. Her blue cape swished in the wind, and despite her cute appearance, her amber eyes were cold and fierce_ _ **[Darkness Maiden, Macha – 8000 Power]**_ _._

"Macha's Counterblast," he continued, turning over the two cards in his Damage zone. "I Superior Call a Grade one or less Shadow Paladin from my deck to the same column as Macha. Come, Black Sage, Charon!"

 _Behind Macha appeared a young man with light brown hair, wearing dark blue robes and white gloves. Smiling, Charon opened the spellbook in his hands, gazing across the battlefield with deep blue eyes_ _ **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**_ _._

Tahir regarded this. "So you're using Macha. I'm surprised you haven't moved to Revengers and used Tartu instead."

Oliver shrugged. "I could do that, but why? I like this deck the way it is. I might have a Revenger teched, but that's because it works… and because of Samuel, I guess." He smiled. "Boosted by Judgebau, Lancer attacks!"

 _Cursed Lancer spurred on his steed, charging over the field_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Tahir answered.

Oliver drew the card and held it up. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom]**

"So that's why," his opponent murmured. "That's why you have Judgebau."

 _The lance struck and Iguanogorg hissed in pain._

"Damage Check," Tahir continued. "No Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro – No Trigger]**

"Since Lancer's attack hit a Vanguard, I unflip one Damage." He turned Gururubau's card back over. "With a boost from Charon, Macha attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Caudinoise." Tahir placed a card down.

 _A strange bird-like creature appeared, its feathers orange and its skin blue_ _ **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"It's weird," Oliver mused. "You're so aggressive and yet you guard so cautiously. I know it's to fuel your Legion, but at the same time, it's unusual to see those two styles put together."

"Vanguard is about managing your cards," Tahir replied. "I've learned that much. You can lose just by putting down rear-guards too soon and leaving your hand too weak to guard."

"That's true," the Shadow Paladin player responded. "But you also need to consider when to begin guarding, how much Damage you need open for your Counterblasts, even without Limit Break."

"I can control that."

"Then take your turn, and show me that control," Oliver said with a determined smile.

 **Oliver  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Cursed Lancer/Empty  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Judgebau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Darkness, Rugos (F), Gururubau (U)**

 **Tahir  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Empty  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (U)**

"I stand and draw, and ride Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite," Tahir said.

 _The flames devoured Iguanogorg, unleashing the dark blue tyrannosaurus in its place_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Babysaurus, Iguanogorg attacks Lancer!"

 _Igunogorg leapt forwards with a vicious snarl_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard with Howl Owl!" Oliver answered.

 _A dark owl took shape, its eyes covered by a jagged blue visor, and was cut through by Iguanogorg's blades_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Tyrannobite attacks!" Tahir continued without a second's respite.

 _Roaring, Tyrannobite lunged, jaws wide to snap down on Lancer._

"No guard," was Oliver's answer.

"Check… Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Tyrannobite!"

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden – Critical Trigger]**

Oliver grimaced.

 _Tyrannobite struck, glowing golden now. The jaws closed, its fangs strong enough to even bend and buckle Cursed Lancer's mighty plate, before the knight was tossed over the field and into a wall with a mighty swing of the dinosaur's neck. He rose, still silent as he mounted his steed once more._

 **[Damage Check – Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Black Sage, Charon – No Trigger]**

"No Damage Triggers," Tahir noted. "That's unfortunate."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Oliver warned him with a smile. "I'm not going down too easily. You've forgotten who my sparring partners were."

"I haven't, I just don't care," the Tachikaze fighter replied. "They aren't here, Oliver. And I'm not intimidated by the dropping of names. Names mean _nothing_. On this field, the only thing that will decide the fight is your skill, and mine."

"In that case, will you let me show you my skill?"

"Go ahead," he nodded. "Show me it."

"He's so… solemn," someone murmured. "Like…"

"Well, if he is from Syria, imagine what he must've seen. Wouldn't you be scarred by that?"

Tahir closed his eyes. Now they were gossiping about him.

 **Tahir  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite/Empty  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (U)**

 **Oliver  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Cursed Lancer/Empty  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Judgebau Revenger/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Darkness, Rugos (F), Gururubau (U), Cursed Lancer (U), Black Sage, Charon (U)**

"Stand and draw!" Oliver said. _"Knight of shifting reality, lead the black knights to battle! Ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom!"_

 _The shadows engulfed Cursed Lancer and a different mounted knight took his place. This one rode a black pegasus, a red cape billowing around him in the wind that blew through the streets. His hair was white, his eyes red, and his armor jet-black. Drawing a long curved sword, Mordred glared nobly across the field at Tahir's units_ _ **[Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"I call another Lancer!" he continued. "And Lancer attacks your Vanguard!"

 _The shadows rose and solidified into the black knight_ _ **[Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power]**_ _, who spurred his steed and charged._

"Flame Maiden guards," Tahir replied.

 _A purple-haired woman in tribal skins and furs appeared, stopping the attack with a burst of flame_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Judgebau, Mordred attacks," Oliver declared. "When Mordred attacks a Vanguard, he gains 2000 Power!"

 _Mordred Phantom charged, raising his great blade to strike_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard."

"Twin Drive!" There was a green flash as he drew the first card. "Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Macha and heal one Damage!" He discarded the face-down Rugos from his Damage Zone.

 **[Drive Check – Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**

"Second!" There was a golden flash this time, and the crowd around them gasped and muttered.

"Two?!"

"Critical Trigger," Oliver smiled. "I give the Critical to Mordred and the Power to Macha."

 **[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

 _Mordred struck furiously, ripping his blade across Tyrannobite's scales._

"Well done," Tahir said. "But one lucky Twin Drive alone isn't enough to win. Damage Check, first. No Trigger. Second, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Tyrannobite!"

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Paraswall – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer – Heal Trigger]**

"You don't have enough Damage to heal," Oliver noted, maintaining that smile. "Since Judgebau boosted a unit with Phantom in its name and the attack hit, I use its skill. I Counterblast and move Judgebau to the Soul to call two Grade one or less Shadow Paladins from my deck at rest." He turned over a Damage and put Judgebau into his Soul, placing Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod and Gururubau on the field.

 _Arianrhod appeared behind Mordred, while a black-armored wolf appeared behind Lancer with a snarl_ _ **[Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod – 7000 Power] [Gururubau – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"And with a boost from Charon, Macha attacks!"

 _Macha charged as Mordred landed back on the Shadow Paladin side of the field_ _ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" Tahir answered.

 _Macha's brilliant sword struck, cutting across Tyrannobite's scales._

"Damage Check. No Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Oliver finished.

 **Oliver  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Darkness Maiden, Macha/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Cursed Lancer  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Gururubau  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Cursed Lancer (U), Black Sage, Charon (U)**

 **Tahir  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite/Empty  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (U), Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (U), Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer (U), Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake (U)**

"Stand and draw."

"Oliver's got him on the ropes now, right? With those Triggers?"

"Dude, you don't know anything about this guy. Don't count him out so fast."

"Yeah, Jake's right. Tahir could make a comeback even from this."

" _Burning knightly dragon who stalked the land, be ignited once again, and scorch your mark into the earth!"_ Tahir chanted. _"Ride! Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor!"_

 _Flames engulfed Tyrannobite, the mightiest inferno yet. From the fire rose the knightly dinosaur, clad in black armor adorned with spikes, blades and chains, its eyes burning red beneath its helm. Jagged fangs gleamed in its maw and banished gold lines trimmed its dark plate_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"You can't seek the mate," Oliver noted. "You don't have enough cards in the drop zone."

"I'm not totally dependent on that," Tahir smiled in answer. "I can do enough Damage without it. I call Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd."

 _Dinocrowd rose at Magmaarmor's side with a snarl, brandishing its terrible claws_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"So there he is. Your key card," the Shadow Paladin player said. "Do you think you can do enough to win?"

"I'm going to try," Tahir replied. "That's all I need to do. With a boost from Babysaurus, Iguanogorg attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Iguanogorg lunged forwards with a hiss_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"Macha Intercepts!" Oliver retorted.

 _Macha leapt forward and was cut down by Iguanogorg's blades_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

Tahir paused for a moment. "Why do you use Shadow Paladins, Oliver? What's your reason?"

"I identified with them," Oliver explained. "Back when they were first introduced, when they were all evil and that's all anyone knew them as, I looked at their lore. They were outcasts, some deserving, others not. And at the time, I didn't really have anyone, and I was lonely. They were like me and that's what drew me to them. Why?"

"I'm curious," he murmured. "How you use them. It feels so like Royal Paladins."

"Isn't that the point?" Oliver smiled. "Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins have the same means towards different ends. Both call allies from the deck, but while Royal Paladins use it to gain power from their comrades, Shadow Paladins sacrifice their comrades to empower the Vanguard. At least, that's how they're supposed to work."

"Supposed to, huh," Tahir mused. "Dinocrowd attacks your Vanguard! Dinocrowd's skill! I retire Iguanogorg and Dinocrowd gains 5000 Power!"

 _Dinocrowd rushed over the field now, claws poised to rip into Mordred_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Iguanogorg's skill. I return it to the field." He turned over a Damage, placing Iguanogorg behind Magmaarmor.

"Guard!" Oliver answered, placing down a Charon.

"Iguanogorg boosts, and Magmaarmor attacks!" he continued rapidly. "Magmaarmor's skill! If there's another unit in my central column when it attacks, it gains 3000 Power!"

 _Magmaarmor roared, unleashing a storm of fiery blades across the field_ _ **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive," Tahir declared. "First. No Trigger. Second. Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Dinocrowd!"

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Chaoticbird – Stand Trigger]**

 _The blades struck, but Mordred's sword swung, knocking many aside until one penetrated his guard and raked his side. The noble black knight grimaced in pain._

"Check. Ah, no Trigger," Oliver sighed.

 **[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

Tahir paused for a moment. He looked at Oliver's field. _"How they're supposed to work. But with his image, I wonder. What if I…"_

"Dinocrowd attacks Cursed Lancer!"

Oliver's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?"

"He must think that Lancer is important to Oliver's strategy, I guess."

"He's right, isn't he? I think."

Oliver's shock turned into a smile. "So you figured it out, I guess. But it's not going to be that simple. Grim Reaper guards!"

 _A red-haired man appeared, brandishing a scythe with a smirk as he blocked Dinocrowd's lunge_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"I end my turn," Tahir concluded.

 **Tahir  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor/Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Empty  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (F), Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (U), Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer (U), Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake (U)**

 **Oliver  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Empty/Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom/Cursed Lancer  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Gururubau  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Cursed Lancer (U), Black Sage, Charon (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

"Stand and draw," Oliver said. "You asked me why I used Shadow Paladins. And I told you, but I think it's best to show you. What Shadow Paladins are to me." He took a card from his hand. _"Dark ruler who stands proud in the shadows… take up your blade, and carve the path of the fallen king! Lead the black knights! Break Ride! Come forth, The Dark Dictator!"_

 _An explosion of darkness consumed Mordred and faded to unleash a mighty mounted warrior. His armor was jet black, his skin deathly pale and his eyes a fearsome red. He hefted a mighty sword in one hand, and his steed was as black as his armor. In silence, The Dark Dictator regarded the field, a pale, cruel mirror of the legendary King of Knights_ _ **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**_ _._

Oliver paused. "Are you prepared? Are you prepared to face this, Tahir?"

"Show me," Tahir answered.

Oliver nodded and smiled. "Break Ride skill. I Counterblast one to give Dictator 10000 Power this turn, and call a Grade two or less Shadow Paladin from the deck and give it 5000 Power!" He took a card from his deck, holding it solemnly. "Avatar of my friend," he murmured. "Lend me your blade now."

"Of your friend?" Tahir echoed, and suddenly he knew.

" _Champion of the shadows… shatter the chains and fight,"_ Oliver chanted. _"Stand proud with your sword of darkness!"_ He slammed the card down. _"Superior Call, Blaster Dark_ _ **Spirit**_ _!"_

 _Darkness exploded at The Dark Dictator's side, before a dark sword cleaved through it. The darkness turned into purple embers and then was banished by the hero's appearance, his black armor drinking in the light, his form ghostly and translucent. He stood with unbroken pride, blade gripped in both hands_ _ **[Blaster Dark Spirit – 10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**_ _._

"Blaster Dark Spirit? It's like that guy's card…"

"I heard it's really rare! How the heck did he get one?"

"Samuel Wilson used it! I remember, when he had that Spectral Duke Dragon deck."

Oliver's smile was wide and warm. "This card was a gift. From me to Samuel, and then from Samuel to me. I use it to remind me of him and the others." His expression became serious once more. "Now, The Dark Dictator's skill. I Soul Blast 3 cards when I Ride him, and my rear-guards in the front row gain 5000 Power!"

 _Shadows burned around Blaster Dark Spirit and Cursed Lancer, making their eyes glow with fury and their weapons ignite with baleful auras_ _ **[Blaster Dark Spirit – 15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power] [Cursed Lancer – 9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"And next, Blaster Dark Spirit's skill. When he's placed onto my rear-guard from the deck, I can Counterblast to Retire your grade two or less rear-guard in the front row! Vanish, Dinocrowd!"

 _Blaster Dark Spirit swung his sword and an arc of fire cut across the battlefield. Dinocrowd was struck and blasted apart._

"So here it is. Your meaning of Shadow Paladins," Tahir mused.

Oliver nodded. "I don't retire my comrades. I don't put my life above that of my allies like Phantom Blaster did, like Dragruler does. That's not the ideal I have for this Clan."

The crowd groaned. "Urgh, not the speeches about what the deck means."

"Get on with the fight!"

Oliver sighed. "As you wish. The Dark Dictator attacks! He can't be boosted, but he gains 2000 Power for each of my Shadow Paladin rear-guards during my turn!"

 _The king spurred his horse onwards, charging with his blade drawn_ _ **[20000 Power + 10000 Power = 30000 Power]**_ _._

"Perfect Guard with Paraswall," Tahir answered, discarding an Iguanogorg.

 _A bright green parasaurolophus appeared in Dictator's path, casting a shield of green._

"Twin Drive!" Oliver declared. "First, no Trigger. Second, Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Blaster Dark Spirit!"

 **[Drive Check – The Dark Dictator – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

"A Critical Trigger? He's gotta have the game with that, right?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Do you have enough to guard this in those three cards?" Oliver asked. "Show me, Tahir! With a boost from Charon, Blaster Dark Spirit attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Blaster Dark Spirit ran forwards, leaping into the air and raising his blade to deliver a decisive blow to Magmaarmor's skull_ _ **[20000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 33000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

"Guard!" Tahir retorted, throwing down his entire hand. Ornithhealer, Chaoticbird and Tyrannobite entered the Guardian Circle, just enough to stop the lethal strike.

 _The three appeared and Blaster Dark Spirit cut down each in turn, only to be deflected and hurled back by a lash of Magmaarmor's tail_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 36000 Power]**_ _._

Oliver laughed. "Just enough. Just 5000 less and that could have been the end."

"Your way of using Shadow Paladins is different, but strong," his opponent said. "It's a pleasure to fight it. You don't need to lean on the name of Team Avalon. You're strong in your own right."

Oliver's smile wavered. "You asked me what Shadow Paladin means to me. What does Tachikaze mean to you? Why that Clan above all the others?"

"They survive," Tahir murmured. "No matter what is thrown at them, they come back. Whatever it takes, they will survive." But there was another reason, unspoken, and the piercing question brought memories back to him.

" _I won't see you for a while, probably. Mum and dad too. Take this, Tahir. I don't think I'll have any use for it where I'm going."_

" _Don't go! I don't want this! I don't want you to go! What if-"_

"You okay?" Oliver's voice snapped him from the memory.

"Fine," he murmured.

"Is there more to it than that, Tahir?" Oliver asked. "I can understand liking them because they survive. But…"

"That's it." He wasn't ashamed. At least, he didn't think he was. What would he even be ashamed of or worried about? He just didn't need more pitying looks, more horrified expressions. He didn't need to be gawked at even more by people who didn't know what his situation felt like in the slightest.

Oliver nodded, unsatisfied but accepting. "With a boost from Gururubau, Cursed Lancer attacks!"

 _Cursed Lancer charged, his weapon drawn back for a vicious thrust_ _ **[14000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Tahir answered, having no choice.

 _Cursed Lancer struck, his weapon piercing Magmaarmor's plated form and making the dinosaur rear back with a roar of pain._

 **[Damage Check – Ancient Dragon, Gioconda – No Trigger]**

"I unflip with Lancer's skill," Oliver said. "And I end my turn. You survived that, but can you beat me before I get another turn to finish this fight?"

 **Oliver  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Blaster Dark Spirit/The Dark Dictator/Cursed Lancer  
Back Row: Black Sage, Charon/Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod/Gururubau  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Cursed Lancer (F), Black Sage, Charon (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

 **Tahir  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: Empty/Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor/Empty  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg/Empty  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro (F), Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (U), Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer (U), Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake (U), Ancient Dragon, Gioconda (U)**

"Stand… and draw," Tahir murmured. A smile crossed his lips

"Good draw?" Oliver asked.

"With a little luck, exactly what I need to win," he replied, and placed a hand over his drop zone. " _Seek mate_!" He took Ornithhealer, Chaoticbird, Flame Maiden and Caudinoise and shuffled them into the deck, taking a card from. _"Knightly dragons clad in mighty armor, survive the chaos of battle, and line up for eternity! Legion!"_

 _Knightarmor appeared at Magmaarmor's side, glowing a cold white to its burning red. The two roared in unison_ _ **[20000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Knightarmor, and Babysaurus moves up!"

"Why is he moving that up?" someone asked. "It can't hit anything."

"It doesn't need to hit the target I have in mind," Tahir replied. "I know what Blaster Dark Spirit does. Babysaurus attacks him, unboosted!"

"Is he nuts? It's got twice the Power!"

 _Indeed, Babysaurus was batted away by a blow from Blaster Dark Spirit's sword, but the spirit shattered as though even that effort had been too much._

"At the end of a battle that Blaster Dark Spirit was attacked, he's automatically retired," Oliver explained quietly, discarding the card.

"Knightarmor attacks your vanguard, and I activate Knightarmor's skill!" Tahir continued. "If my Vanguard is in Legion, I retire one of my Ancient Dragon rear-guards to have Knightarmor gain 5000 Power and a skill for that battle!"

 _Knightarmor lunged as Babysaurus was wrapped in that cold white aura and shattered_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Babysaurus' skill," Tahir continued. "I Counterblast and Superior Call a second Knightarmor!" He turned over a Damage, placing another Knightarmor on his field.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Is this…?"

"Will you guard this Knightarmor?"

"No guard!"

 _Knightarmor struck, ripping across the king's chest with armored talons._

"Check… no Trigger," Oliver murmured.

 **[Damage Check – Darkness Maiden, Macha – No Trigger]**

"Knightarmor's skill lets me unflip one Damage," Tahir said, doing so. "Then, my second Knightarmor attacks your Vanguard! Knightarmor's skill! I retire one of my other rear-guards and it gains 5000 Power and the skill! The unit I retire is," he smiled, "this Knightarmor!"

"What?"

"But you can revive Iguanogorg! Why would you do that?"

Tahir discarded the Knightarmor. "Magmaarmor's Legion skill activates! When I retire my rear-guard during the battle phase, I Counterblast and Soul Blast to return it to the field! Be reborn, Knightarmor!" He turned over a Damage and discarded Iguanogorg from his Soul, placing the Knightarmor back where it had been.

 _Knightarmor charged as its twin had previously_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"You only have one card left in your Soul," Oliver said. "You can only do that once more. I guard with Rugos!"

 _A black-clad knight appeared, wielding a monstrous greatsword in one hand, and was cut down_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"Knightarmor attacks! I retire the other Knightarmor, and use the Legion skill to revive it!"

 _No sooner had one attack ended then the next began, Knightarmor lunging forwards with a hiss_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Lancer Intercepts!"

 _Cursed Lancer moved forward and was cut down as Rugos had been_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Iguanogorg, Magmaarmor attacks!"

 _The storm of burning blades roared forth over the field_ _ **[20000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 30000 Power]**_ _._

"Perfect Guard!" Oliver answered, discarding The Dark Dictator as he played Mac Lir.

 _The mighty black knight appeared, raising those impenetrable shields._

"You know I have two Triggers in my hand," Oliver said. "And you can't revive your Knightarmors anymore. There's only one way you can win this turn. Can you do it?"

"It's all up to this," Tahir replied. "Twin Drive." He drew the first card and turned it over quickly. He didn't feel the need to drag out the suspense. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor – No Trigger]**

"Second check." The card shone blue as he revealed. "Stand Trigger. I Stand the rested Knightarmor, and give the Power to the other."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise – Stand Trigger]**

Oliver sighed. "So there it is."

"But… he can still guard it, can't he?"

"You're forgetting something."

"This Knightarmor attacks," Tahir said, choosing the one he had just stood. "And I activate its skill! Iguanogorg is retired, then returns to the field with its skill!" He turned over a Damage, placing Iguanogorg behind the standing Knightarmor.

 _Knightarmor leapt forwards, gleaming as it prepared to strike_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard with Abyss Healer!" Oliver answered.

 _A black-clad, blonde-haired angel appeared, trying to ward off Knightarmor with an icy rapier. But it was to no avail, as she was slain like her comrades_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"Iguanogorg boosts, and this Knightarmor attacks!" Tahir said conclusively. "I won't use the skill this time."

 _Knightarmor charged for the final time, gleaming with blue and white_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Oliver smiled acceptingly.

 _The blows landed, tearing through The Dark Dictator until he burst into motes of shadow._

Oliver slowly drew the final card, and revealed it. He let it fall.

 **[Damage Check – Howl Owl – Draw Trigger]**

"You win," he admitted, and he smiled, extending a hand. "You're strong. Maybe you could compete with Samuel and the others."

Tahir looked at the hand for a moment, then shook it. "Thank you. You're strong too."

Oliver was silent for a moment. "I feel like you're going to make the team. I haven't seen anyone this strong since Julian and Kelsey."

"I'll try," Tahir smiled. "That's all I can do. Give it my best on the day and see where I finish."

The Shadow Paladin user looked at his drop zone, and retrieved a card from it. Blaster Dark Spirit, Tahir realised.

"This card means a lot," Oliver murmured. "To me and to Samuel. I gave it to him to make him remember something important, and he gave it back as thanks and a reminder of the bond between us." He paused. "That deck of yours. You say it's admiration for the Ancient Dragons, but I feel like there's something more than that. I won't pry. I don't understand how it all feels, like you've said, but I know you don't like talking about it too much."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should think about your reason," Oliver said. "Everyone has a reason for fighting, and for using the deck they use. What reason do you have, Tahir? Why do you fight? And why do you use that deck over all the others?"

"More of this philosophy crap?" someone groaned. "C'mon guys! The game's not about that!"

Oliver chuckled. "If only that was true." His smile faded. "It's just a game, huh?"

Tahir couldn't read his expression. That darkness was there, but he had a wry smile, like he knew far more than he was saying.

"I need to go," Oliver said with a glance at his watch. "Think on those questions, Tahir. The answers might be important to you some day." With that he collected his cards and was gone.

Tahir stared at his cards. What did Oliver mean? What was with the riddles?

 _Why do you fight?_

SS5

Seth couldn't sleep.

The sky was breaking outside, the night split by lightning and crashes of thunder. He had tried to sleep, tried to drown out the crashes with a pillow over his ears, but it was useless. So now he just sat up in the kitchen with his laptop, wrapped in a grey dressing gown, and watched the storm idly.

A game was open on the screen, depicting a Vanguard field. The company behind Vanguard had created this a while ago, an online simulator that allowed people to play. It was free… sort of. You had to unlock cards, either by paying real money for virtual booster packs or by grinding to get in-game currency for the same purpose. Even so, Seth had managed to recreate his deck in-game and was now using it to practice. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something, he supposed.

The game was ending, his opponent playing a Royal Paladin deck which was so haphazard that he guessed they were new and just hadn't gotten much more than the Trial Deck you started with. A final attack from Sephirot sealed it.

 _GG_ , his opponent typed in the chat bar, and he returned the gesture. That was what it was, a gesture, polite, predictable. But at least it was something he could do and understand. There was a sort of code to the online game. And he didn't have to be around a lot of people to play this way. He could be calm and focused more easily.

But it wasn't the same.

Lightning split the heavens aside, rain lashing the windows. He was sat right by them to better look out. The few trees between this building and the next clawed at the rain, driven to a frenzy by the wind.

The tournament was just a few days away and he was practicing as much as he could. At least his work was mercifully sparse at the moment, though he expected it to get tougher. His tutors had warned that much. But for now, he had plenty of practice time. It was just that playing this way was barely preparation for the real thing.

It was cruel. He longed to be with people, to spend time with them and hang out with them like normal people did. But whenever he got the chance to, he found it almost unbearable somehow, like he was being eaten from the inside out by a monster made of anxiety and awkwardness. Vanguard helped, but even it couldn't stop him wanting to run away sometimes. And when he did run away, he felt ashamed, and he couldn't bear to stay away forever because loneliness was just as terrible.

He sat and stared at the turbulent heavens. They were a reflection of his feelings. A chaotic, self-hurting mess.

The tournament was a few days away, and even with all the practice, Seth felt unprepared. Sophia said a fighter could never be truly prepared, but she meant for the fights themselves, not… everything. Not the crowds, or the knots his stomach felt tied in, or the urge to leave and hide in his room.

She would be there, he knew, and so would Tahir. He had practiced a few times against them and lost every time. They kept reassuring him, but it did nothing for the enduring feeling that he didn't fit in a place like that.

It was just for fun, Oliver had said. Was that enough reason to try and drown out the whispers that told him to hide in his room, away from the crowd, away from his nervousness? He didn't know. But he had to try. Sophia would be upset otherwise, and he couldn't bear to let her down.

He never felt like she had let him down. She had always been there even when he was at his weakest. She was the first true friend he'd had and he couldn't bear to disappoint her like that.

He tapped his fingertips on the window and stared into the storm. He hoped it wasn't some kind of omen of what was to come, but the lightning and rain gave no answers. They just continued to stop him from sleeping.

With a sigh, Seth returned to the program and queued for another game. He could practice. That much, he could do.

SS5

 _ **Card of the Day:**_

Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor  
Grade 2/Intercept  
Dinodragon – Tachikaze – Dragon Empire  
9000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [R]: [Choose one of your other rear-guards with "Ancient Dragon" in its card name, and retire it] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if your vanguard is [Legion], you may pay the cost. If you do, until end of that battle, this unit gets [Power]+5000 and "Auto [R]: When this unit's attack hits, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up.".  
 _The Ancient Dragons rise above history._

SS5

Next time, the Cardfight Club tournament begins. How will Seth, Sophia and Tahir fare? Will they be eliminated quickly by Julian or another strong fighter? Or will they hold on and reach the later stages? It's Ride 6: The Tournament Begins!


	6. Ride 6: The Tournament Begins

(Sorry that this is late. I had a mild case of writer's block on the fight and a few things came up.)

 _ **Ride 6: The Tournament Begins**_

He couldn't feel anything.

Seth stared into darkness, unable to feel, unable to move. He couldn't hear anything but breathing. Not his breathing. This breathing was harsh and regulated, like a machine controlled it. It reminded him of Darth Vader's breath from _Star Wars_.

What had happened? Was he paralyzed? He'd read somewhere that this was what paralysis was like, a complete loss of sensation, but he couldn't feel his head either. There was nothing.

Where was he?

" _Seth."_ The voice didn't seem to come from anywhere, it was like it just appeared in his head without going through his ears. It seemed feminine.

" _Seth,"_ it repeated.

Seth tried to move his arm, and with great effort he raised it into his line of sight.

It wasn't his arm.

White metal sheathed it, and he couldn't tell if it was just armor or if the stark plate had been weaved in place of his skin. Between the sheen of the white plates was black cabling and tubing.

Horrified, Seth forced himself to look down at his body.

His whole body was gone, replaced by that white metal and black cabling. Arms, legs, torso, all of it replaced.

" _Seth."_

Seth tried to scream, but his mouth would not open and the only sound he could hear was that same terrible, regulated breathing.

Was it _his_ breathing?

SS6

He emerged from sleep and gasped. His hands grabbed at himself in a panic. Still skin. Still hair. He could feel.

He was still flesh and blood.

Seth lay there, panting, the dream still terribly vivid. Just a dream. Just a dream. He repeated it to himself until his breathing was calm and he had stopped shaking. Then he lay and stared at the ceiling.

It was the day of the tournament.

He suddenly remembered and grabbed his phone from the bedside cabinet, checking the time. It was only half past seven in the morning. He still had another three hours before it started.

Sighing, he put the phone back and stared at the ceiling once more. It was familiar, at least. He lay and listened to the quiet sounds of morning. Birds sang. Trees rustled their leaves. There was murmuring from the room above, presumably its occupant had her boyfriend staying overnight and now they were talking.

Seth rolled onto his side and stared across the room at his meagre possessions, the photograph of his parents, his laptop, and his few books. The thought had reminded him of Sophia. Of cuddling with her and sharing awkward little kisses that had put his worries to rest for a few precious hours.

He knew it wasn't right for them to be together if Sophia didn't feel that way about him. Expecting her to be happy living a lie would be wrong. And they were still friends, she still cared. She was still there.

It swirled like a tempest in the pit of his stomach, like those boiling clouds from a few nights ago, and it would never stop raging inside him. It never did now.

Longing to banish those thoughts, he took his deck from where he had left it by his phone and began to study his cards. He could use them, certainly. He knew how they worked and how to make them work. But he just wasn't good enough. He'd had a few more practice games with Sophia and Tahir, and he'd still lost all of them but one, and even that had been because of a lucky double Critical Trigger. Only extreme luck let him beat one of them.

The temptation was still there. Don't get out of bed. Don't leave this warm, safe cocoon. Don't put yourself in that situation where you'll find the crowd unbearable and practically scream to leave.

No. Sophia wouldn't forgive him if he didn't show up. She'd hate him for not even trying, surely. He couldn't let her down. He couldn't let her down.

Seth forced himself to get up, leaving his warm, comforting duvet behind, leaving the stuffed animals that his parents had got him when he was just a baby and that he couldn't bear to throw away no matter how much his aunt and uncle told him he should grow up. He didn't have much left of his parents. He didn't even have memories, they had died when he was that young. A reckless driver had stolen them from him in an accident he had survived only because his father had pushed Seth out of the way in those last seconds. Seth didn't remember it, of course. He'd been told when he was old enough to understand, and then left to grieve by family who had no time for him.

Tears welled in his eyes at the thoughts and he rubbed them away. He had to get ready. He had to shower and get dressed and have breakfast. He had to be his best, for Sophia. Even if it was for nothing, he had to. She'd always done her best for him, he couldn't give her worse in return.

He retrieved a towel from his wardrobe and shower gel from by the sink, then left the room. No one was using the shower, his room was right next to it and he would have heard them if they were.

He hoped that the tournament would go well, somehow. That maybe his losses to Sophia and Tahir weren't a symbol of things to come. Even just that he could bear to be there the whole time.

SS6

Several hours of dressing, breakfast and going over his deck later, Seth emerged from the building to find Tahir and Sophia waiting outside. The former was wearing a black jacket and grey jeans, Sophia dressed in a white shirt, black skirt and a blue coat. She had a bag slung over one arm, and Seth's cursory glance picked out a few bottles of fizzy drink and packets of sweets. That was Sophia alright. Everything she ate and drank had to be sugary sweet, to the point that she had three fillings that he knew of.

"Ready?" Sophia asked, glancing between the two.

"Yes," Tahir replied with a nod. Seth just nodded, and they set off together, Sophia leading.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I woke up kind of early, I guess," he murmured. "I had a weird dream."

"Weird?"

"I was just… it was strange, I was covered in this metal. And I couldn't feel anything," he murmured, remembering his panicked breathing.

Sophia frowned, then smiled. "It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

"I suppose," he murmured, but it was still vivid in his mind in a way that dreams shouldn't be.

"Any word on who else is competing?" Tahir asked. "I know Oliver is."

"Julian, Kelsey, didn't really look if I'm honest," Sophia shrugged. "My flatmate Carissa'll be there, but she's only watching."

"Julian and Kelsey are strong, and that's just two," he considered. "But then I suppose they're the strongest fighters there that we know of."

"Well, there could be a surprise pro who comes out of nowhere," Sophia laughed.

"There is that," Tahir noted, sharing her amused smile. "Though unless Oliver's not telling us something, I think it's unlikely that pro fighters are going to descend on what's meant to be a tournament for fun."

"You never know," she chuckled. "It could always happen." They passed that big, expensive new building and continued on.

"How's your practice been, Seth?" the Tachikaze fighter asked.

"Uh, fine," he murmured. "Just played some matches on Vanguard Online. I won most of them."

"That's good," Sophia smiled. "See, you're not hopeless. It's not like you can't win. You beat Kelsey, remember?"

"It was just-" he began, but she gave him an amused look.

"You're too humble, Seth," she said. "You always are. It's okay to take some pride in what you've done."

"There's a difference between confidence and arrogance," Tahir added. "The important thing is to find the former while avoiding the latter."

But he genuinely wasn't as good as they thought he was. At least, he didn't think he was that strong. Not compared to them, not compared to Julian and Kelsey. Why did they have so much faith in him despite that?

"I suppose," he murmured. "How's your practice been?"

"Good, so far," Tahir said. "I'm feeling confident about this."

"Same," Sophia smiled. "And it's going to be fun no matter what. That's the point, not to win, just to have a good time."

Seth nodded absent-mindedly and glanced out across the fields to the left. The sun was brilliant today, though dark clouds clung to the horizon and threatened to change that. More ominous feelings.

Tahir and Sophia soon became wrapped in a discussion about some pro league match he hadn't got around to watching yet, and so he was quiet as they walked. He caught snatches of their conversation, them talking about the cards and strategy used in that fight. He could follow it well enough, he knew the cards they were talking about. He almost preferred it like this, them chatting and himself quiet beside them, out of the glare of attention.

He had gone over his deck again and again, and it was the same as it had been when he came here. He just didn't have anything he felt right adding to it yet. Not that he added cards that often, usually only when Sophia made a suggestion. He didn't know what to do with his Arboros Dragon deck, really. He could use it, even if he wasn't as good as Sophia would be with it.

He'd heard Sophia and others talking about decks sometimes, and how there was a certain deck that just _fit_. And sometimes he wondered if his deck was really that certain deck for him.

Sophia's laugh brought him out of the thoughts. "Those two would make a good stand-up pair. You've got Benedict as the serious one and Noel as the kind of out there guy."

"They're both strong fighters, I'd say they've found their calling already," Tahir answered with a smile of his own. "They demolished the other team so easily."

"Well, they definitely work well together," she said. "I wonder how they got so in synch with such different personalities."

"They must have known each other a long time," the Tachikaze user replied. "You can tell by how they know each other's' decks so well that they can fight in synch even without being allowed to talk about their strategies."

"Tag fighting is interesting," Sophia sighed. "I'd like to try it one day."

"Maybe you could suggest it to Julian?" Tahir offered. "He did say that suggestions were welcome, maybe he'd hold a tag team tournament if you asked."

"I'll talk to him about it," she nodded, and she looked at Seth. "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

"I haven't watched that fight, and I didn't want to interrupt," he murmured.

"You can interrupt any time," she said. "I don't mind. Just so long as you feel like you belong."

"We haven't known each other long, but you've been accepting and kind," Tahir added. "We are friends, Seth. Not childhood friends like you and Sophia, but friends nonetheless."

"I'm okay," he said, and he smiled, but behind it he was still the same bundle of twisted emotions.

In his silence they had nearly arrived at the room where the tournament was being held. The university didn't have a Motion Figure System on-site for whatever reason and as Julian put it, renting the one in the city cost him a good chunk of the society's membership fees just for the few hours it took to do the two teams fighting, so trying to rent it for a tournament of this size would likely wipe out their budget entirely. Someone had suggested raising the fee (which Kelsey had admitted was three pounds for the year only because the university wouldn't let it be any lower), only for that idea to be shot down. There was only so far that people would go for holograms.

"You know that you can tell me anything," Sophia murmured. "Anything that's troubling you. I'm here."

"I know," he said softly. "Thank you."

"Right on time, I see." It was Julian, hand in hand with Kelsey as always. He swept past them.

"From the looks of it, we were earlier than you, society president," Sophia mocked.

"Clearly you haven't learned the right level of enthusiasm," he mocked right back, before they both smiled. Seth watched, almost confused. He struggled with sarcasm sometimes, and especially when it seemed like people were being mean to one another yet in some strange way it was their kind of affectionate bantering.

People were strange, he'd thought many times.

"Well, you three are here first," Kelsey said. "But we'll probably wait ten before starting. Even starting this late in the morning, there's always that one person who had way too much to drink and needs hours to get over the hangover."

"Of course," Tahir said, with an amused smile.

"I suppose not drinking has its advantages," Julian noted. "But then I couldn't live without it sometimes."

Seth had drunk before, of course. He had been up in the kitchen that first evening, inspired by thoughts of what Sophia would say if he just stayed in his room. His flatmates had offered him some alcohol of some kind, and they had been so earnest that he couldn't refuse. It had burned his throat as it went down and he'd coughed and spluttered for a good while, having drunk it without realising that he was meant to mix it with something first.

They had clapped him on the back and cheered and he hadn't understood at all.

"How are you keeping track of everything if you're also fighting?" Tahir asked. "I thought the rule was that the organisers couldn't participate."

"We have a friend who judges for us," Julian explained. "Can't miss our own tournament, we have a winning streak to uphold." A smirk played on his lips. "I guess you're going to try and shatter it."

"If that's how the brackets turn out," he answered. "I'll just do my best in every fight."

"Good answer. Let's see if that's enough," the Kagero user laughed. "How about you, Seth? Feel like stealing the title from us?"

Seth jumped a little. He hadn't expected Julian to acknowledge him. "Uh, yeah, I'll… try."

Julian's characteristic smirk weakened for possibly the first time that Seth had seen. "Are you okay, buddy?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise," Kelsey said, smiling. She reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay to be nervous. I was my first time here." She looked at Julian with eyes full of love, and Seth almost wished the earth would swallow him whole. It was embarrassment and other feelings he couldn't pin down, all swirling inside him.

"It's just fun and games," Julian said. "I'm joking, buddy. I don't mind if I don't make it. It's all fun in the end."

Seth nodded again, and Julian was distracted by something.

"Looks like the rest of us are here," he smiled. They all looked round, seeing a trickle of people coming up the path towards them. "Should be about right, maybe a few stragglers missing."

"Looks like ten," Tahir noted. He took a second, presumably counting them. "Nine."

"There were sixteen total, right?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," Julian laughed. "Don't know how it turned out that even."

"That's fourteen, counting the five of us," Tahir said. "So we're waiting for two more."

Julian nodded. "We'll give them ten, then start."

"Sophia!"

Sophia whirled with a laugh and smile, and embraced an Asian girl who had come up behind them. "Hey, Carissa! I waited for you, I thought you were walking up with us!"

"Sorry," Carissa said, blushing. "I was visiting a friend and I slept over at hers last night. We stayed up a bit late watching anime."

"It's fine, at least you're here now," Sophia smiled, releasing her. "Looking forward to seeing us fight?"

"Of course," she said cheerfully. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you," Tahir said.

They were so smiling and happy. It was like they weren't nervous at all. And yet his stomach coiled like a pit of snakes and his gut was already telling him to go curl up under his duvet.

"Hey," Oliver said, walking up. "So I'm not here first for once. That's a surprise." Kelsey chuckled.

"Let's get inside," Julian said. "Those clouds don't look friendly." The dark clouds on the horizon were indeed threatening to drift closer, and so they headed into the building, moving into the room Julian had booked. It was definitely big enough to hold a sixteen-man tournament and all it really took was a quick rearranging of chairs and tables, by which time most of the players had arrived.

Julian looked at the clock on the wall, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. It had only taken them three minutes to move the tables, and they were still short the two players. Seth stood behind Sophia, Tahir and Carissa, the two girls eagerly gossiping, Tahir occasionally adding a comment of his own. Seth was out of the way, out of sight, and it felt slightly more comfortable that way. There were enough people in here to set off his anxieties and having the other three as a screen from it was a welcome relief.

The remaining two stumbled in, gasping apologies and giving expressions which suggested they were indeed suffering the consequences of excess drinking. Julian gave each a laugh, a smile and a handshake, as well as a pat on the back, and Seth watched. Somehow everything seemed like a game to Julian. Like it was all just good fun. He wished he could treat it all like that, that he could live carefree and just laugh off every setback.

"Well," Julian said. "Now that the drunks have made their appearance, let's begin." He produced a hat from the bag Kelsey had been holding as they'd walked up, then took a lot of pieces of paper and poured them in, shaking the hat to mess up its contents. "There are sixteen pieces of paper in this hat, each with a name written on it. I'm going to pick them out two at a time to decide the pairings, and the winners this round will have their names put back into the hat and we continue right to the end. Once you're knocked out, feel free to have some fun fights of your own, just don't get in the way of the tournament, okay?" He smiled. "Don't think we need much more explanation than that. Milo here," he gestured to a young man standing by himself and Kelsey, "is judging, since he's graduated and can't represent the uni. Come to him if you have any complaints or rules issues, but hopefully he can just be a glorified spectator."

"Thanks, Julian," Milo deadpanned.

"You're welcome," Julian replied with that usual smirk. "Now, let's begin!" He rummaged around in the hat, plucking out two pieces of paper. "Sophia and James!" he read, the two raising their hands to identify one another and moving to take their seats.

"Good luck," Sophia smiled as she walked over, Carissa trailing behind her.

"You too," Seth murmured.

"I hope I'll see you in the finals," Tahir said with a smile. She chuckled and was gone.

Julian read out three more pairs of names without Seth or Tahir's names appearing, though Kelsey had hers read out.

"Tahir and Lily!"

"There's my cue," Tahir said, raising his arm and picking out his opponent by her raised arm. He looked back at Seth. "I'm supporting you. So are Sophia and Carissa. You're going to be fine, Seth." He smiled, and Seth forced a smile of his own in return.

"Thank you. Good luck," he murmured.

"And the same to you," Tahir said, walking to take his seat.

More names were called, including Julian's and Oliver's, until only two remained. The only person left standing, other than himself was a girl with green-dyed hair and warm brown eyes.

"Seth and Zoe!" Julian finished, before setting the hat down by Milo. The pieces of paper had been placed by it, ready for half of their number to return to the hat next round.

"Hey, I'm Zoe," the green-haired girl smiled. "You're Seth, right?"

He nodded, and she gestured to the last two unoccupied seats.

"Let's go," she said, and he followed her to them. They sat down, setting out their decks and starter vanguards. Seth produced a coin, having carried one in his pocket ever since the fight with Kelsey, and flipped it after confirming with Zoe whether she wanted heads or tails. The coin came up heads, giving him the second turn.

"Let's go, everyone!" Julian cheered. "Good luck! Now… stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the room chorused.

"Arboros Dragon, Ratoon," Seth said quietly.

"Larva Mutant, Giraffa!" Zoe answered.

 _A lush green forest rose up, with insects buzzing and humming in the trees. Ratoon took form on Seth's field, while a disgusting grub-like creature appeared on Zoe's_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Ratoon – 4000 Power] [Larva Mutant, Giraffa – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Draw," Zoe continued. "I Ride Pupa Mutant, Giraffa!"

 _Her Vanguard transformed, becoming a twisted mutant being covered in plates of brown chitin. With a fierce hiss, Giraffa brandished its claws_ _ **[Pupa Mutant, Giraffa – 6000 Power]**_ _._

"Since I rode Pupa Mutant over Larva Mutant, I add Elite Mutant, Giraffa from my deck to my hand, and since Larva Mutant is in my Soul, Pupa Mutant gains 2000 Power," she declared, taking the card and putting it into her hand. "I end my turn."

 **Zoe  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Pupa Mutant, Giraffa/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

" _It's a Ride Chain just like mine,"_ Seth thought as he drew. He glanced over his hand. He had Branch, but no Timber or Sephirot. He'd have to hope he'd find them with Ratoon's skill and his draws over the next few turns.

"I Ride Arboros Dragon, Branch."

 _Green light and petals engulfed Ratoon, parting to reveal Branch_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power + 1000 Power = 8000 Power]**_ _._

"So you use a Ride Chain too," Zoe chuckled. "Let's see whose is better."

"Since I rode Branch over Ratoon, I check the top seven cards of my deck for Timber or Sephirot." He took Timber from the cards, putting it into his hand, then shuffling his deck. "I call Corolla Dragon."

 _The adorable butterfly-dragon appeared at Branch's side with a chirp_ _ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**_ _._

"Corolla Dragon attacks!"

"Raider Mantis guards!" Zoe answered.

 _Corolla Dragon breathed a stream of emerald light, only to be stopped by a vibrant green mantis_ _ **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**_ _._

"And now, Branch attacks!"

"No guard!"

"Check… no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 _A cyclone of petals and leaves ripped across the field, tearing into Giraffa and forcing the mutant to stagger back._

"No Trigger," Zoe replied.

 **[Damage Check – Evil Armor General, Giraffa – No Trigger]**

" _There's the Grade 3…"_ "I end my turn," Seth concluded.

 **Seth  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Corolla Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Zoe  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Pupa Mutant, Giraffa/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Evil Armor General, Giraffa (U)**

"Draw," Zoe hummed. "I Ride Elite Mutant, Giraffa!"

 _Pupa Mutant's shell cracked and burst with sickly green light, unleashing a mutant with a black carapace trimmed in gold. Brandishing a wicked crimson spear, Giraffa hissed_ _ **[Elite Mutant, Giraffa – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Since Pupa Mutant is in my Soul, Elite Mutant gains 1000 Power! I call Stealth Millipede, Elite Mutant, Tryghul, and A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa!"

 _Hissing, a jet black millipede arose behind Giraffa, while to the left appeared two mutants with golden armor, the first wielding two curved swords, the second bare-handed_ _ **[Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power] [Elite Mutant, Tryghul – 7000 Power] [A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Tryghul, Gragiraffa attacks!" she declared, turning the two cards sideways.

"I guard with Bullet Chestnut," Seth replied.

 _Gragiraffa lunged with bared claws_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _, but was stopped by the chestnut_ _ **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Millipede, Giraffa attacks! Since all your units are rested, Stealth Millipede boosts for 4000 more Power!"

 _Giraffa buzzed forwards, drawing back the spear to strike_ _ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard."

"Check… Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Gragiraffa!"

 **[Drive Check – Awaking Dragonfly – Stand Trigger]**

 _Giraffa stabbed his spear into Branch, the Arboros Dragon recoiling with a yelp of pain._

"No Trigger," Seth murmured, putting the card into his Damage Zone.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Cherry Stone – No Trigger]**

"Since Giraffa's attack hit, Corolla Dragon can't stand in your Stand Phase! Gragiraffa attacks again!" Zoe declared with a smirk.

"I don't guard."

 _Gragiraffa raked Branch with vicious claws, making the Forest Dragon cry in pain._

 **[Damage Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

Seth drew a card. "I give the Power to Branch."

"And I end my turn," Zoe responded.

 **Zoe  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa/Elite Mutant, Giraffa/Empty  
Back Row: Elite Mutant, Tryghul/Stealth Millipede/Empty  
Damage: Evil Armor General, Giraffa (U)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Corolla Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Branch/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Maiden of Cherry Stone (U), Dancing Sunflower (U)**

"Stand and draw," Seth murmured, moving to stand Corolla Dragon.

"Nope," Zoe chuckled. "Don't forget. You can't stand that because of Giraffa's skill."

Seth blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled. "And at the start of your Ride Phase, since you have a rested unit, Tryghul's skill lets me check the top five cards of my deck and add a Giraffa card from them to my hand." She checked the cards, taking a Pupa Mutant, Giraffa from them, then shuffling her deck.

Still flustered by his mistake, Seth took a card from his hand. "I Ride Arboros Dragon, Timber."

 _Timber appeared from a burst of green light_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Timber – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**_ _._

"With Branch's skill, I Superior Call another Corolla Dragon from my deck," he continued, placing the card down. "And I call Maiden of Cherry Bloom." He placed this in front of the new Corolla Dragon.

 _Another of the butterfly-dragons appeared on the opposite side of the field from the original, then the beautiful maiden appeared in front of it, unfolding her fans_ _ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power] [Maiden of Cherry Bloom – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Timber attacks!"

 _Timber raised its staff, hurling a volley of razor-edged leaves at Giraffa._

"Awaking Dragonfly guards!" she retorted.

 _A monstrous dragonfly appeared and was instantly cut through by the leaves, shattering into green motes_ _ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"Drive Check… Critical Trigger," Seth murmured. "I give the effects to Maiden of Cherry Bloom."

 **[Drive Check – Bullet Chestnut – Critical Trigger]**

Zoe discarded Awaking Dragonfly.

"With a boost from Corolla, Cherry Bloom attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!" she retorted.

 _Maiden of Cherry Bloom somersaulted forwards_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _, and gracefully sliced her fans through Giraffa's carapace, making the mutant snarl in pain._

"Damage Check, first, Heal Trigger," Zoe frowned. "I give the effects to Giraffa. Second, no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Medical Battler, Ranpli – Heal Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Millipede – No Trigger]**

"Maiden of Cherry Bloom's skill," Seth said, turning over a Damage and discarding Ratoon from his Soul. He took a Maiden of Cherry Stone from his deck, placing the card behind his Vanguard. "I end my turn."

 **Seth  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Corolla Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Back Row: Empty/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Maiden of Cherry Stone (F), Dancing Sunflower (U)**

 **Zoe  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa/Elite Mutant, Giraffa/Empty  
Back Row: Elite Mutant, Tryghul/Stealth Millipede/Empty  
Damage: Evil Armor General, Giraffa (U), Medical Battler, Ranpli (U), Stealth Millipede (U)**

"Stand and draw," Zoe said. _"Wandering swordsman, draw your blades and weave a dance of death around your foes! I Ride Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth!"_

 _There was a swirl of motion around Giraffa and the sound of the air being cut. Two deep green katanas swung, dissipating the dust and revealing a jade green beetle swordsman, his head crowned by two horns and a red scarf slung carelessly around his neck. His red eyes gleaming, Cyclomatooth twirled his blades, before lowering into a battle-ready stance_ _ **[Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Machining Papilio and Pupa Mutant, Giraffa!"

 _The empty space to Cyclomatooth's right was filled, a beautiful butterfly-woman dressed in silver armor and the hideous brown-plated mutant occupying it_ _ **[Machining Papilio – 8000 Power] [Pupa Mutant, Giraffa – 6000 Power]**_ _._

"Papilio's skill! The Corolla Dragon behind Cherry Bloom can't stand in your next Stand Phase!" she smirked. "Next, with a boost from Tryghul, Gragiraffa attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Gragiraffa lunged with a furious hiss_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Seth answered.

 _Timber yelped as the claws raked its vibrant scales._

 **[Damage Check – Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – No Trigger]**

" _Sephirot… no…"_

"With a boost from Stealth Millipede, Cyclomatooth attacks! Since all your units are rested, Cyclomatooth gains 2000 Power from his own skill and 4000 from Millipede!"

 _Hissing a furious battle cry, Cyclomatooth lunged with his blades ready_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 23000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check! No Trigger! Second check, Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Cyclomatooth and the Power to Machining Papillon!"

 **[Drive Check – Paralyze Madonna – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Sharp Nail Scorpio – Critical Trigger]**

 _Cyclomatooth struck in a flash, the blades cutting into Timber viciously._

"First check. No Trigger. Second check. No Trigger," Seth recited.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Arboros Dragon, Timber – No Trigger]**

"Five Damage… one more and I win," Zoe chuckled. "With a boost from Giraffa, Papilio attacks!"

"Guard!" Seth answered, placing down Bullet Chestnut.

 _Machining Papilio soared forwards, but her attack was stopped by the chestnut_ _ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"That's fine," she said, still smirking. "Just one more turn, then. Then you'll get to see what Megacolony can really do."

 **Zoe  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa/Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth/Machining Papilio  
Back Row: Elite Mutant, Tryghul/Stealth Millipede/Pupa Mutant, Giraffa  
Damage: Evil Armor General, Giraffa (U), Medical Battler, Ranpli (U), Stealth Millipede (U)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Corolla Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Back Row: Empty/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Maiden of Cherry Stone (F), Dancing Sunflower (U), Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (U), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U)**

Seth stood his units, remembering to leave Corolla Dragon rested.

"At the start of your Ride Phase, Tryghul's skill!" Zoe interrupted as he reached for a card in his hand. She drew the top five cards of her deck, taking Elite Mutant, Giraffa from them and shuffling the rest into her deck.

"Yeah…" he murmured. _"Lord of the deep forest… sprout life where you tread, and defend your beautiful realm! I ride Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria!"_

 _Flowers bloomed and engulfed Timber, and a man walked from them. He was covered in verdant ferns and lilac blossoms, a rapier held lightly in his right hand. Great lilac petals billowed around his legs like the tails of a coat_ _ **[Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"I move Corolla back, and call Glass Beads Dragon."

 _With a chirp, the iridescent dragon appeared_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Maiden of Cherry Bloom attacks Gragiraffa!"

"Papilio Intercepts!" Zoe retorted.

 _Cherry Bloom jumped forward again, but this time Machining Papilio leapt in the way of the fans and was cut down_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Maiden of Cherry Stone, Master Wisteria attacks Cyclomatooth! Since a Neo Nectar's boosting him, he gets 2000 Power!"

 _Master Wisteria lunged forwards elegantly, drawing back his rapier to deliver a slash_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," his opponent replied.

"Twin Drive. Stand Trigger!" he declared. "I stand Cherry Bloom and give the Power to Glass Beads!"

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"Second check… no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Arboros Dragon, Branch – No Trigger]**

 _The rapier slashed in an arc of light, ripping past Cyclomatooth's guard too fast for a katana to intercept it. The insect swordsman hissed piercingly as the blade's tip cut a delicate line through his carapace, Wisteria dancing away with a laugh._

"Check, no Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Elite Mutant, Giraffa – No Trigger]**

"Cherry Bloom attacks Gragiraffa again!"

"No guard," Zoe murmured.

 _The fans slashed through Gragiraffa, making him shatter into green motes._

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Glass Beads Dragon attacks Cyclomatooth!"

 _Glass Beads Dragon breathed a stream of rainbow colors at the insect swordsman_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard!" she answered.

 _Cyclomatooth was hurled back by the blast, crashing against a tree trunk._

 **[Damage Check – Awaking Dragonfly – Stand Trigger]**

"Glass Beads' skill," Seth said, turning over two Damage and drawing a card. "I end my turn."

 **Seth  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria/Maiden of Cherry Bloom  
Back Row: Corolla Dragon/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Maiden of Cherry Stone (F), Dancing Sunflower (F), Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U)**

 **Zoe  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth/Empty  
Back Row: Elite Mutant, Tryghul/Stealth Millipede/Pupa Mutant, Giraffa  
Damage: Evil Armor General, Giraffa (U), Medical Battler, Ranpli (U), Stealth Millipede (U), Elite Mutant, Giraffa (U), Awaking Dragonfly (U)**

"Well," Zoe said, smirking as she drew. "You're doing well. I'll give you that. I wasn't sure how you'd handle it. But what you've seen so far is nothing compared to what I'm about to do." She chuckled a little, taking a card from her hand. "Get ready to see what Megacolony can really do. _Wandering swordsman, draw your blades and weave a dance of death around your foes! Break Ride! Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth_!"

"Break Ride?!" Seth repeated.

 _The swirl of blades and dust engulfed Cyclomatooth, shattering to unleash a second_ _ **[Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Break Ride skill!" Zoe chuckled. "All of your units are rested! Then, all of your units cannot stand during your next stand phase, and the new Vanguard gains 10000 Power!"

"All of my units?" Seth echoed, looking at his field. Then it hit him and his eyes widened. "Does that mean-"

"Yep," Zoe said cheerily. "Even your Vanguard."

" _But… if I can't stand, then I can't attack, and that means no Twin Drive, right?"_

"Stunned, I guess?" she continued, chuckling at her own pun. "Oh, and since I rode another Cyclomatooth, I can do the same thing again next turn. You'll never escape it. And in this game, if you can't attack, you can't win! I call Giraffa and Gragiraffa!"

 _The Elite Mutant appeared in front of Tryghul, while the A-rank Mutant appeared on the other side of the field_ _ **[Elite Mutant, Giraffa – 9000 Power] [A-rank Mutant, Giraffa – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Giraffa, Gragiraffa attacks!"

 _Gragiraffa hissed as it charged_ _ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**_ _._

" _If they won't stand next turn, this is the right move, right?"_ Seth thought. "I Intercept with Cherry Bloom."

 _Maiden of Cherry Bloom jumped forwards nimbly and was smashed into motes by a blow of Gragiraffa's fist_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Stealth Millipede, Cyclomatooth attacks!"

 _Cyclomatooth lunged forward, burning with a venomous green aura and brandishing its blades_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 33000 Power]**_ _._

"Perfect Guard!" Seth discarded Dancing Sunflower as he placed down Maiden of Blossom Rain.

 _The beautiful maiden appeared, raising her wall of petals against Cyclomatooth._

"Ah, fine," Zoe said. "I'm in no hurry. I'll grind you down until I win. Twin Drive." She drew both cards, smiling at the second. "Critical Trigger. I give the effects to Elite Mutant, Giraffa."

 **[Drive Check – Pupa Mutant, Giraffa – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Sharp Nail Scorpio – Critical Trigger]**

"With a boost from Tryghul, Giraffa attacks!"

 _The Elite Mutant buzzed forwards with his spear at the ready_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard!" He placed Watering Elf and Branch down.

 _The green-clad elf and the young dragon appeared, and were cut down with two thrusts of Giraffa's spear_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"Okay then," his opponent smiled. "Take your turn. But don't forget: nothing stands."

 **Zoe  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Elite Mutant, Giraffa/Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth/A-rank Mutant, Gragiraffa  
Back Row: Elite Mutant, Tryghul/Stealth Millipede/Pupa Mutant, Giraffa  
Damage: Evil Armor General, Giraffa (U), Medical Battler, Ranpli (U), Stealth Millipede (U), Elite Mutant, Giraffa (U), Awaking Dragonfly (U)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria/Empty  
Back Row: Corolla Dragon/Maiden of Cherry Bloom/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Maiden of Cherry Stone (F), Dancing Sunflower (F), Arboros Dragon, Sephirot (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Arboros Dragon, Timber (U)**

"Stand…" Seth began, then stopped himself. "Draw." He had never run into this before. He hadn't faced Cyclomatooth. Megacolony, yes, but not this. He didn't know how to deal with it. How could you counter something that stopped your entire field like this?

"Tryghul's skill," Zoe said, checking the five cards, but finding nothing and just shuffling them back in.

Sephirot was in his hand.

Wait. Would that…

"If I ride," he asked, "the new Vanguard is standing, right?"

Zoe frowned, but nodded. "Yes."

Emboldened, he took the card from his hand. "Then this isn't over." He closed his eyes and held up his ace's card. _"Guardian dragon who watches over the forests. Manifest now and become the sword of the wilds! Break Ride! Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!"_

 _A storm of petals and leaves erupted, and the majestic guardian dragon took form_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Break Ride skill," he said. "I choose two of my rear-guards, call copies of them from my deck, and Sephirot gains 10000 Power! I choose Glass Beads and Cherry Stone!"

 _The Glass Beads Dragon and Corolla Dragon to Sephirot's left vanished and were replaced_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power] [Maiden of Cherry Stone – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Glass Beads Dragon and Maiden of Cherry Stone!" he continued.

 _The third Glass Beads Dragon in his deck took shape where Maiden of Cherry Bloom had once stood, the fourth Maiden of Cherry Stone taking shape behind it_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power] [Maiden of Cherry Stone – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Sephirot's Limit Break! Glass Beads and Cherry Stone gain 3000 Power!"

 _The rear-guards glowed with that radiant emerald light_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 12000 Powerx2] [Maiden of Cherry Stone – 10000 Powerx3]**_ _._

Zoe stared, stunned. "You… you got around Cyclomatooth's skill? So easily?"

Seth nodded slightly. "With a boost from Cherry Stone, Glass Beads Dragon attacks Cyclomatooth!"

 _Glass Beads breathed its rainbow stream at Cyclomatooth_ _ **[12000 Power + 10000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

"Sharp Nail Scorpio guards! Giraffa Intercepts!"

 _A gleaming golden bug appeared, with Elite Mutant, Giraffa soaring forwards to join it before both were blasted into motes_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

Undeterred, Seth continued. "Sephirot attacks!" _"I've got this… right?"_

 _Sephirot unleashed the storm of petals and leaves at the insect swordsman_ _ **[21000 Power]**_ _._

"Paralyze guards! Perfect Guard!" She discarded Pupa Mutant. _"As long as there's no Trigger…"_

 _A green-skinned butterfly-woman appeared, raising a barrier of glowing golden pollen._

" _I need a Trigger."_

He drew the first card, turning it over. No icon flashed. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Arboros Dragon, Timber – No Trigger]**

"Second…" It flashed red. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to my standing Glass Beads and draw!"

 **[Drive Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

"Damn it," Zoe muttered, discarding Paralyze Madonna with a frustrated sigh. "I thought I had you…" She glared at the table for a moment. Her frustration was unnerving and Seth hesitated. Then she sighed again. "Go on. Let's see if I get a Heal."

"With a boost from Cherry Stone, Glass Beads attacks."

Zoe didn't bother to declare no guard, just taking the top card of her deck and flipping it over nonchalantly. The revealed card brought a third sigh of frustration and disappointment from her lips. "No Trigger. You win."

 **[Damage Check – Elite Mutant, Tryghul – No Trigger]**

Zoe slowly picked up her cards and reassembled her deck. "That's me out. Well done, Seth." She got up and walked over to the side of the room, leaving Seth sat there.

"You okay?" It was Oliver.

"Yeah… just…"

"Zoe's a bit of a sore loser," he shrugged apologetically.

"Losing always hurts," Seth murmured.

"Doesn't mean you have to go off in a huff," Oliver replied, stretching his fingers.

"Yeah… did you win?"

"Yup. Sophia and Tahir are just finishing, I think."

Seth nodded, gathering his own cards and standing up to watch them.

SS6

 **James  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Frozen Ogle-Bloody Ogle/Empty  
Back Row: Reckless Express/Empty/Machine Gun Gloria  
Damage: Silver Blaze (F), Bloody Ogle (F), Silence Joker (F), Cheer Girl, Marilyn (F), Cheer Girl, Pauline (U)**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos  
Back Row: Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Dragonic Sapphire/Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne  
Damage: Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis (F), Dragon Monk, Atlanta (F), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Sage, Hideo (U), Tempest Emissary, Raina (U)**

"Stand and draw," Sophia said. "I call Thetis and use her skill." She slid Thetis into the Soul, taking a Poseidon from the Drop Zone. "Now, I call Critias."

 _Critias appeared to Poseidon's left with a smirk_ _ **[Dragon Knight, Critias – 10000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Sapphire, Poseidon attacks! Poseidon's skill! I Counterblast and discard these two to retire Reckless Express and Gloria! _Dragonic Whirlpool_!"

 _Poseidon erupted forth, water crushing the two rear-guards as he readied his trident_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"Since I put a Grade 3 Mourning Tide into the drop zone, Techne and Philosophos gain 2000 Power for each," she continued.

 _The three dragons glowed with blue aura, the two Techne stout and clutching hammers, the Philosophos reading a scroll_ _ **[Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne – 11000 Powerx2] [Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos – 13000 Power]**_ _._

"No… no guard," James murmured.

 _The attack crashed down, smashing his Legion Vanguard aside effortlessly._

 **[Damage Check – Emerald Blaze – No Trigger]**

"You win," he smiled, reaching out for a handshake, which she accepted with a smile of her own.

"You had me on the ropes," she said. "With a Trigger, it could've been you."

"Ah, what could have been," he chuckled. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He got up to leave and she looked around to see Seth.

"That was a great win," he said quietly.

"How did you do?"

"I won," he replied with a little smile.

She got up excitedly and hugged him. "Ah, that's great, Seth. See, we told you you could do it."

"Yeah," Seth murmured. "How's Tahir?"

"Uh," she glanced to find his game, "looks like he's just finishing too."

SS6

 **Lily  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Taciturn Liberator, Brennius/Shower Liberator, Trahern-Murasame Liberator, Coil/Liberator of Royalty, Phallon  
Back Row: Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus/Koronagal Liberator/Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia  
Damage: Shower Liberator, Trahern (F), Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter (F), Light Formation Liberator, Erdre (U), Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea (U), Strike Liberator (U)**

 **Tahir  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor/Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake/Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro/Ancient Dragon, Gioconda/Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor (F), Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (F), Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (U), Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd (U), Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake (U)**

"Stand and draw," Tahir declared. He noticed Sophia and Seth moving up to watch, and smiled. "I go right to my Battle Phase. With a boost from Iguanogorg, Tyrannobite attacks your Vanguard!"

"Elchea guards!" Lily retorted.

 _Tyrannobite lunged with a roar, only to be intercepted by a beautiful maiden in a white dress._

"You aren't giving up. That's good," Tahir smiled. "With a boost from Gioconda, Tyrannoquake and Tyrannobite Legion attack! Legion skill! I retire Tyrannobite to have the Legion gain 5000 Power! And with its skill, since a unit that shares a name with one of my Vanguards was retired, 5000 more Power and a Critical! I Counterblast to return Tyrannobite to the field!"

 _Tyrannoquake and Tyrannobite roared in tandem, surging over the field like a living landslide_ _ **[20000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 35000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

"I'll go down fighting! Erdre will Perfect Guard!"

 _A knight in gleaming golden armor took shape and raised a wall of radiant light._

She discarded Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter.

"You know you don't have enough for Knightarmor," Tahir noted.

Lily nodded. "It's the principle. You've got to guard until you just don't have enough, right? Just giving up isn't how a fighter, well, fights."

His smile widened at that. "That's right. That's how my brother taught me."

"Where's your brother now?" He knew his smile had vanished because her happy expression darkened. "I'm sorry… I didn't realise…"

"It's okay. It's just… painful memories." He forced a smile. "Twin Drive."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Paraswall – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor – No Trigger]**

 _The unstoppable Legion was halted, forced back by the brilliant light that Erdre had conjured._

"With a boost from Gattlingaro, Knightarmor attacks," Tahir said conclusively. "Knightarmor's skill. I retire Iguanogorg to gain 5000 Power and a skill, also, I Counterblast to revive Iguanogorg."

Lily nodded. "Your deck's fierce, and strong. I can see you on the team. I could even see you beating Julian."

"I'll cross that bridge if I come to it," he replied. "You're been a good opponent, Lily. You gave me your best."

"Thank you. You gave me the same," she answered. "Now, finish me off, heh."

"You'll get a Heal Trigger if you tempt it like that," he laughed.

"Let's see, then." She revealed the top card of her deck. "Not so lucky, I guess."

 **[Damage Check – Locus Liberator, Asclepius – No Trigger]**

"Thank you, for showing me your best," Tahir said, and shook her hand.

"You were a great opponent," she said. "And I hope I see you on the team. You could give anyone on the other uni's team a run for their money. I'm sure of that."

"We'll see," he murmured.

"Well done," Sophia smiled.

"Did you win?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "So all three of us are through. Do you see, Seth? You're stronger than you think you are. You can win."

Seth nodded, but somehow Tahir knew that it would take more than a single win and kind words to erase the doubts that haunted Sophia's friend. They were too ingrained, their roots gripping him too strongly to let go that easily. He wondered what had put such doubts into Seth's head.

"Let's keep doing our best," Sophia said. "That's what you want, right? Everyone to do their best?"

"It's all I ask of my opponents," Tahir replied. "And so far, it's what I've been met by, and what I've given in return. I don't plan to change that, no matter what I face."

"Me neither," she nodded.

"Or me," Seth murmured. "I'll do my best."

"Then let's meet in the top four," Sophia said. "We'll have to disappoint Julian and Kelsey a little, but I'm sure they can take it."

SS6

 _ **Card of the Day:**_

Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Bioroid – Neo Nectar – Zoo  
11000 Power/No Shield  
Auto (Limit Break 4) _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_ : [Counterblast 1] When a «Neo Nectar» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two of your «Neo Nectar» rear-guards, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as each of those cards, call them to separate (RC), shuffle your deck, and choose your vanguard, and that unit gets [Power]+10000 until end of turn.  
Auto [V]: When this unit is boosted by a «Neo Nectar», this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of that battle.  
Continuous [V/R]: Lord _(If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)  
Spin, the spiral of life! Wisteria Reincarnation!_

SS6

 _ **Created Cards:**_

Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne  
Grade 1/Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [V/R]: When a grade 3 «Mourning Tide» is put into your drop zone, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
 _We sages are as any craftsmen, requiring years of study to perform our duty._

Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos  
Grade 2/Tear Dragon – Mourning Tide/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [V/R]: When a grade 3 «Mourning Tide» is put into your drop zone, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
 _Philosophers alone can guide the people to salvation._

SS6

Next time, the tournament continues. Can the three meet in the top four? Or will cruel fate intervene? See in Ride 7: One's Best Fight!


	7. Ride 7: One's Best Fight

_**Ride 7: One's Best Fight**_

It didn't take much longer for the first round to wrap up, and soon Julian stood at the front of the room with the hat full of names.

"Eight people have been eliminated, and eight are still in," he declared. "Myself. Kelsey. Oliver. Tahir. Sophia. Seth. Elspeth. Alex. At the end of this round, four of us will be gone, and we'll have the team. But we'll keep going after that, of course. Got to know who's the best." He laughed and several others laughed with him. He was still carefree, Seth noted. He hadn't seen Julian's game last round at all, it had ended too quickly for him to even see what Julian was using.

Sophia and Tahir sat with him. Sophia had found some plastic cups somewhere and offered the room drinks, an offer no one had refused. Every now and then someone would come over and help themselves to more lemonade and sweets, always with a smile from Sophia.

She really was the kindest person he knew.

"Thank you for the drinks and snacks, Sophia," Julian called.

"No problem, I thought people might get hungry and thirsty," she replied with a smile. Julian returned it and then started rummaging around in the hat.

"Let's see who's against who," he continued, plucking two names from the hat. "Me against Elspeth." He smiled at the blonde-haired girl across the room, then set the papers down and rummaged around for two more.

"Tahir against Oliver!"

"Well, looks like it's a rematch," Oliver chuckled from where he stood behind Tahir. "Ready for this?"

"Of course," Tahir smiled. "Let's see if it goes the same as last time."

"Last time?" Seth asked, but he was interrupted by Julian.

"Sophia against Alex!"

"We had a practice fight a while ago," Tahir explained as Sophia glanced around and found her opponent, a brown-haired boy in a white jacket. "I won, but we'll see how it turns out today."

Seth nodded, but a realisation suddenly hit him. "Wait… Julian versus Elspeth, you against Oliver, Sophia against Alex… that means…"

"And Seth versus Kelsey!"

"Again?" Seth murmured.

"Yup." Kelsey stood on the other side of the table and smiled. "Looks like we get a rematch. Are you ready?"

He nodded after a moment.

"Hey, remember, it's all for fun," she smiled. "It doesn't matter which of us wins. It'll be sad having to disappoint Liam, but I'm sure he can put on his magic routine for you just as well."

"Liam? Is he your brother?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. He goes to the other uni, and he loves to put on a show." She laughed and rested a hand on the table. "He's just so… dramatic. He loves to make it entertaining when he fights. It used to annoy me, a bit, but now I smile like everyone else and he loves it."

"He sounds kind of like Sophia," Seth mused.

Kelsey thought for a moment. "Yeah. You could say that." She held up her deck. "Anyway, we should probably stop thinking about the future and see who's actually going to be fighting there, right?"

He nodded and she sat down opposite him.

"Good luck," Oliver said, patting Seth on the shoulder. "I'm sure you're going to do great."

"You've won against Kelsey before," Tahir added. "But as she said. It's all for fun. If you lose, it's not a big deal."

He nodded, and on the inside, he was a little confident. He _had_ beaten her before. It had been down to luck, perhaps, but he had done it. Surely he could do it again. And he'd won against Zoe.

"You're going to be great," Sophia smiled, hugging him. He relaxed a little in her arms, returning the hug as best he could while sitting down. "See you next round?"

"Let's-" he began, before stopping himself. He had been about to say 'let's make it a date', like they were still together and he could still say cheesy things like that because people said it in the movies and that was just what couples did.

If Sophia realised he had meant to continue, she didn't show it. "Let's." And with that and a smile, she walked off for her match with Alex.

Kelsey was looking at him as he laid out his deck and starter Vanguard. "Julian told me that you two used to date."

Seth nodded as he drew his opening hand. All Triggers. He immediately shuffled it back in.

"You're still so close," Kelsey continued as she returned two cards from her own hand. "I've known couples who broke up and never spoke to one another afterwards. But you and Sophia… it's almost like you were just friends forever, and nothing happened between you."

"Sophia's always smiling," Seth replied. He didn't have any of his dragons in his new hand, and he frowned a little. "That's who she is."

"Always helpful, always smiling," Kelsey nodded. "Yeah. I haven't known Sophia long, but that sounds like her. She's lovely."

Unsure of where Kelsey was going, Seth sighed. "Yes. She is."

"You always seem so quiet," she said. "You're always in a corner and she's always trying to get you to come out. I thought maybe you were just shy, but you still act like that, even now."

"I just… struggle," he murmured. His stomach twisted into knots. "Being around people. I want to be here, but when I'm actually around lots of people, it's like I want to run away and hide."

Kelsey nodded sympathetically. "I understand. You know if you ever need a moment, all you need to do is say something, right?"

He nodded, but she didn't get it. He didn't want to bother anyone. Especially not when they were having fun and he was just sat in the corner in a grey haze and wanting to run. It wasn't right for him to disturb them, right? Not for something unimportant like that.

Kelsey held out a coin. "I remembered. Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Seth replied. She flipped it and it came up heads. "I'll go first, then."

"Well, let's go," Julian called above the din. "Stand up! Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon!" Kelsey declared.

"Arboros Dragon, Ratoon."

 _The great library formed in their minds as it had before, Cinnamon appearing on Kelsey's field_ _ **[Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon – 5000 Power]**_ _, Ratoon on Seth's_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Ratoon – 4000 Power]**_ _._

"Draw," Seth said. It was an Arboros Dragon, but not the one he needed. "I Ride Maiden of Cherry Stone."

 _Ratoon reformed in a flash of green, becoming the cherry maiden_ _ **[Maiden of Cherry Bloom – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Since I Rode a unit that isn't Branch, Ratoon moves." He slid the young dragon's card back.

"No Branch, huh. I'm sorry," she said, smiling sympathetically.

"It's okay. I end my turn.

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

Kelsey drew, then played a card. "I ride Witch of Cats, Cumin!"

 _Light engulfed Cinnamon, forming an orange-haired witch in white, holding a cute little kitten_ _ **[Witch of Cats, Cumin – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Cinnamon moves, and I Soul Charge with Cumin's skill."

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Strawberries, Framboise – No Trigger]**

" _She's already lost a Perfect Guard. That's good."_

"I call Witch's Familiar, Shiroma," Kelsey continued.

 _A snowy white ferret wearing a comically large hat appeared at Cumin's side_ _ **[Witch's Familiar, Shiroma – 4000 Power]**_ _._

"Shiroma's skill. I shuffle him into my deck and draw a card." She did so. "Then, I look at the top three cards of my deck, put one into my Soul, and the rest go to the drop zone." She slipped a Cardamom into the Soul, discarding Cyber Tiger and Witch of Melons, Thyme.

" _She's already got one Cardamom in her Soul. If she builds up two Cardamom and two Oneon, she can do that move again with Mint."_

 _Kelsey paused. "Playing it safe, huh? That's smart, but it won't stop me from ending the fight here. Mint and Chicory, Legion attack! And now, Mint's Legion skill! I Soul Blast six to give Mint 10000 Power and a skill which gives my Witch rear-guards in the front row 5000 Power each!" She discarded two Cardamom, two Oneon, Shiroma and Cyber Tiger from her Soul._

" _But that… that doesn't give her more attackers and it makes even less sense with that skill to attack with rear-guards first-" His gaze fell on the drop zone, and on the two pairs of units she had discarded. "Unless…"_

" _You noticed?" Kelsey asked. "Cardamom and Oneon have the same skill. When they're Soul Blasted, I can Counterblast to Superior Call them and give them 2000 Power this turn." She turned over all four of her face-up Damage cards, calling the four into her rear-guard lanes._

 _Two white clad rabbit witches and two quill pen holding witches took shape_ _ **[Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – 9000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Powerx2] [Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – 7000 Power + 2000 Power = 9000 Powerx2]**_ _._

"With a boost from Cinnamon, Cumin attacks!" Kelsey's words snapped him from the memory.

"No guard," he replied.

 _Cumin raised her free hand, sending a cat-shaped blast of white energy at Maiden of Cherry Stone_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"Drive Check, Critical Trigger!" Kelsey declared. "I give the effects to Cumin!"

 **[Drive Check – Lemon Witch, Limonccino – Critical Trigger]**

 _The blast landed and smashed Maiden of Cherry Stone against a bookcase._

"Check, no Trigger. Second, Stand Trigger," Seth murmured.

 **[Damage Check – Corolla Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Kelsey finished with a smile.

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Cats, Cumin/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Maiden of Cherry Stone/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Damage: Corolla Dragon (U), Watering Elf (U)**

Seth drew a card. "I ride Arboros Dragon, Timber."

 _Timber appeared from a swirl of petals, raising his staff_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Timber – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"And I call Glass Beads Dragon."

 _With a cute hum, Glass Beads Dragon descended to rest at Timber's side_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power]**_ _._

" _It's okay. Even if you don't have the Ride Chain, you can still win this."_

"Glass Beads Dragon attacks!"

 _The stream of rainbow light lanced from Glass Beads' mouth._

"Guard!" Kelsey retorted, placing down Limonccino.

 _The witch of lemons appeared and was blasted into white motes by the dragon's breath_ _ **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Ratoon, Timber attacks!"

 _Timber held up his staff and sent a swirling tornado of leaves ripping towards Cumin_ _ **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" his opponent replied.

Seth drew the card and revealed it, the icon in its corner flashing blue. "Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Glass Beads!"

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

 _Cumin wailed as the tornado tossed her into the air and smashed her into the floor._

 **[Damage Check – White Snake Witch, Mint – No Trigger]**

"Glass Beads attacks again!"

"Guard!"

 _Glass Beads Dragon breathed its rainbow breath again_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _, but was stopped by a white tiger wrapped in cybernetic armor_ _ **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**_ _._

Kelsey discarded the Cyber Tiger with a playful smirk. "Sorry. No extra cards for you."

"I end my turn," Seth murmured.

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Damage: Corolla Dragon (U), Watering Elf (U)**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Witch of Cats, Cumin/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: White Snake Witch, Mint (U)**

"Stand and draw," Kelsey continued. "How did you and Sophia meet?"

"I was being bullied… she helped me out." And he remembered that day. The first time he could remember anyone smiling at him.

" _What's wrong?" Seth looked up through his tears to see a girl standing there, black-haired, with warm blue eyes. She wore a uniform like his, but while it was ugly and dull on him, somehow she made it seem… nice._

 _He didn't want to bother a nice girl like her. "Nothing," he said insistently, wiping his tears away. She probably thought he was pathetic. She'd go away like everyone else did, or call him names. Surely she wouldn't-_

" _You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong." She smiled at him like no-one ever did and he felt shocked to the core. Why was she bothering with him? He looked down, aware he was blushing._

" _I'm fine," he said softly._

" _You're clearly not. What's your name?" She crouched down now, still smiling at him. Looking at her, he felt warm despite the chilly breeze._

" _Seth," he admitted. He wondered if this was a trick. Sometimes people would pretend to be nice just to trick him into some joke they'd set up and make fun of him._

" _I'm Sophia. Now, really, why are you crying?"_

 _She was so_ nice. _Could she really be genuine? "I told you, I'm fine," he said, looking away from her face, from those warm eyes and that brilliant smile that warmed him like the sun did._

 _He heard her sigh. "You don't have to be all macho. I can tell something's wrong, and I want to help." Surprised, Seth looked back at her. Staring into her bright blue eyes, it was like everything about her radiated compassion. His distrust melted. How could she be lying to him when she looked at him like that?_

" _Why? Why do you want to help me?" No-one had ever offered to help him before. No-one had ever looked at him like she did._

" _Because that's me," she said with a chuckle, and it was like music. "Because I like to help. And I like to see people happy. So why are you crying? Maybe I can help." He believed her. He couldn't not believe her. He looked beyond those brilliant eyes and to the boys who had stolen his rucksack, laughing as they did so. They were tossing it around and still laughing. Not how Sophia laughed, warmly and kindly. Their laughter was cruel and cold and just enjoyed making fun of him. It was the laughter he'd heard all his life._

" _They stole my bag," he explained with a gesture to them, and she turned to see._

 _When she looked back, her smile had faded, replaced by a frown. "Why?"_

 _Because he was Seth Abbott. Because his parents were gone. Because his aunt and uncle wished he didn't exist. Because he was awkward and clumsy and got in everyone's way. Because he wasn't good at anything._

" _They think it's fun, I guess," he replied. They were laughing about it enough for that._

 _Sophia's expression hardened like she was angry. "Well, it's not funny." His eyes widened a little at that. Normally when he told people about this, he was brushed off or the people he told just laughed at him like the boys had. "I'll go get it back. Wait here."_

 _Before he could insist that it was okay and that she didn't have to do that, she was gone. Seth watched as she went up to the boys and shouted at them. They laughed at her and threw the bag some more until she kicked them where it really hurt and caught the rucksack as it fell._

 _It was the first time anyone had ever stood up for him like that._

 _The teachers were already running over, blowing whistles, but Sophia walked over to him and handed him the rucksack._

" _But… you'll get detention. They'll tell your parents," he whispered._

 _She smiled at him. "I don't mind. I wanted to make you happy."_

 _And he was. It was the happiest he'd been in years._

The snapping of fingers brought him back to reality. "You okay?" Kelsey asked, looking concerned. "You zoned out there."

"I was just… remembering," he replied quietly. "That was how she and I met. I got bullied and she stood up for me."

"That sounds lovely," Kelsey smiled. "Julian and I just got hammered the first time we met." She laughed and took a card from her hand. "I Ride Cardamom."

 _The Witch of White Rabbits appeared from white light_ _ **[Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Chicory and Thyme!"

 _The Black Snake Witch and Witch of Melons appeared together at Cardamon's side, the latter hugging the former with one arm while juggling her melon, only to leap back as Chicory shot her a glare_ _ **[Black Snake Witch, Chicory – 9000 Power] [Witch of Melons, Thyme – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Thyme's skill." She took the top three cards of her deck, sliding one into her Soul, then discarding a Shiroma and Jasmine.

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – No Trigger]**

Seth looked at her Drop Zone. _"She's got more than enough cards to Legion as soon as she rides next turn."_

"With a boost from Cinnamon, Cardamom attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Cardamom laughed as she tossed a rabbit-shaped bolt of light at Timber_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Seth answered.

 **[Drive Check – Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine – No Trigger]**

 _The blast hit and exploded, sending Timber skidding back, though he caught himself before slamming into anything._

A green icon flashed as Seth revealed the card. "Heal Trigger. I heal one Damage and give the Power to Timber."

 **[Damage Check – Sweet Honey – Heal Trigger]**

Kelsey nodded, then turned Chicory and Thyme's cards. "With a boost from Thyme, Chicory attacks your Vanguard! Since my Vanguard is a Witch, Chicory gains 3000 Power!"

 _Chicory's snake-like blast of light lanced over the field at Timber_ _ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard." He placed down Watering Elf.

 _The green-clad elf appeared with a smile, before shattering into green motes when Chicory's attack struck_ _ **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**_ _._

"I end my turn," Kelsey smiled.

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom/Empty  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon/Empty  
Damage: White Snake Witch, Mint (U)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Timber/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Damage: Watering Elf (U), Sweet Honey (U)**

" _Lord of the deep forest,"_ Seth chanted after he stood his units and drew a card. _"Sprout life where you tread and defend your beautiful realm! I Ride Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria!"_

 _With a smile, Master Wisteria appeared from a storm of petals, brandishing his rapier_ _ **[Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Master Wisteria," his opponent mused. "That's the card that helped you beat Zoe. I saw. That was great thinking, to use the Break Ride skill to refill your field and get around Cyclomatooth."

"Thank you," Seth said, bowing his head.

"Hey, you should be proud," Kelsey said. "You beat something a lot of fighters would struggle with."

Seth nodded, then played a card. "I call Branch."

 _Arboros Dragon, Branch appeared behind Glass Beads Dragon_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"So why Neo Nectar?" she asked. "Why that Clan in particular?"

Seth looked down at the cards. "I just like them. They have nice art. Sophia helped me put this together."

Kelsey looked at him like she was trying to cut into him and get at something deep inside, then she looked away, probably seeing how uncomfortable he was. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Why do you use Witches?"

"I like the style," she answered. "Getting to call out a whole new field from the Soul is cool and the finishers I can pull off with Mint are really fun. And I guess since they go with Liam's deck, though I totally picked mine first!"

Seth flinched back. "I didn't say you didn't…"

She chuckled nervously. "Ah, yeah, you didn't. Sorry. Too many people ask."

"With a boost from Branch, Glass Beads attacks," Seth murmured, wanting to change the subject.

 _For the third time of the fight, the rainbow light burst over the field_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"Guard."

 _A witch with a large pot appeared in the attack's way_ _ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_ _._

"How many Triggers did you have?" Seth murmured.

"Plenty," Kelsey laughed softly as she discarded the Laurier. "Can't let you draw too many cards now. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself again."

Seth chuckled nervously, remembering her failed Final Turn previously. "With a boost from Ratoon, Master Wisteria attacks!"

 _The Deep Green Lord lunged over the field with a lunge, his rapier gleaming_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 4000 Power = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard."

"Twin Drive," Seth said. "First, no Trigger. Second, no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 _The rapier slashed and Cardamom wailed as it struck, falling back and being caught by Thyme._

 **[Damage Check – Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – No Trigger]**

" _Only one…"_ Seth thought, a little disappointed. "I end my turn."

 **Seth  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria/Empty  
Back Row: Arboros Dragon, Branch/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Damage: Watering Elf (U), Sweet Honey (U)**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom/Empty  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon  
Damage: White Snake Witch, Mint (U), Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon (U)**

"Stand and draw," Kelsey said quietly. "You didn't get to see this Witch last time. Perhaps she'll make a difference and let me win this fight. Get ready, Seth. This time, I'll win!" She plucked one of the cards from her hand and held it up. _"Beautiful witch of eagles, gaze forward with those oracle's eyes! Pluck victory from the strings of the future! Ride! Witch of Eagles, Fennel!"_

 _Cardamom reformed in a flash of white light, becoming a silver-haired witch in white. She held a staff tipped by a crystal orb in one hand and an eagle rested on the other, glaring with golden eyes_ _ **[Witch of Eagles, Fennel – 11000 Power]**_ _._

Kelsey placed a hand over her Drop Zone and smirked. _"Seek Mate!"_ She shuffled Cyber Tiger, Limonccino, Shiroma and Laurier from her Drop Zone back into the deck, taking a card and placing it down beside Fennel's. _"White witches with the eyes of eagles! Line up and pierce the future with those eyes! Legion!"_

 _Another witch appeared at Fennel's side, this one blonde and wearing a cowboy-style hat, a golden eagle perched on her arm. The golden crossed swords flashed as the two witches wrapped an arm around each other and smiled, their familiars shrieking_ _ **[20000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Jasmine!"

 _The cowgirl-like witch appeared, casting a puzzled glance at her other self who still had an arm wrapped around Fennel_ _ **[Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Jasmine's skill! I Counterblast to Soul Charge three cards, and Jasmine gains 3000 Power this turn!"

 **[Soul Charge – Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Black Snake Witch, Chicory – No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon – No Trigger]**

Kelsey smiled at the last card. "With a boost from Cinnamon, Fennel and Jasmine Legion attack!"

 _The two raised their free hands, sending two white arrows in the form of eagles lancing over the field_ _ **[20000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" Seth answered.

"Twin Drive, first. No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – No Trigger]**

"Not where I want you to be," she chuckled. "Second." It flashed with gold. "Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Fennel and the Power to Chicory!"

 **[Drive Check – Witch's Familiar, Shiroma – Critical Trigger]**

 _The arrows struck, tossing Master Wisteria across the room as they exploded._

"Damage Check," Seth murmured.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Cherry Bloom – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

"Cinnamon's skill," Kelsey continued, sliding Cinnamon into her Soul, followed by two more cards.

 **[Soul Charge – Witch's Familiar, Shiroma – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Witch of Eagles, Fennel – No Trigger]**

"Then, Fennel's Legion skill!" she continued. "During the turn she Legions, at the end of her attack, I Soul Blast three cards," she discarded Cyber Tiger, Shiroma and Oneon from the Soul, "to check my deck's top five cards and add two Witch cards from them to my hand!"

Seth stared, stunned. _"She'll have five cards in hand with that… I thought I could whittle her down, but not if she can keep gaining cards. And with that Oneon too…"_

She smiled and revealed two of the cards, Mint and Framboise. "I'll take these two, and the rest are shuffled into the deck. Then, Oneon's skill." She turned over a Damage, placing Oneon behind Jasmine. "With a boost from Oneon, Jasmine attacks!"

 _The lone Jasmine chuckled and tossed an eagle-shaped bolt at Wisteria_ _ **[12000 Power + 10000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

Seth stared at his hand. Sephirot, Blossom Rain, Corolla Dragon, Bullet Chestnut and Dancing Sunflower. He couldn't guard both without using the Perfect Guard, and he needed that for Mint's inevitable attack on the next turn.

"No guard!" he answered.

"Hoping a Trigger will help you," Kelsey smirked.

Seth revealed the card and it flashed with blue. "Stand Trigger! I give the Power to my Vanguard!"

 **[Damage Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"So there it is. But you'll still need to guard this one! With a boost from Thyme, Chicory attacks!"

 _Frowning, Chicory cast the black serpent over the field with a lazy wave of her hand_ _ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 24000 Power]**_ _._

"I guard with Bullet Chestnut!" Seth replied.

 _The prickly chestnut leapt into the fray and was instantly crushed into a bookshelf by Chicory's snake_ _ **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"I end my turn," Kelsey smiled. "You get to Break Ride. Is that going to be enough? Show me!"

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine-Witch of Eagles, Fennel/Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Empty/Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon  
Damage: White Snake Witch, Mint (F), Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon (F)**

 **Seth  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria/Empty  
Back Row: Arboros Dragon, Branch/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Empty  
Damage: Watering Elf (U), Sweet Honey (U), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (U), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Watering Elf (U)**

Seth stood his units and drew in silence. She was only on two Damage, he was on five, and next turn she would ride Mint and probably finish it. How had this happened? He had beaten Kelsey before, but now she had pushed him right into a corner.

She was stronger than him. It was like he'd thought so often. He'd beaten her by a fluke before. He couldn't beat her fairly, he had to get lucky. Like he always had to in order to achieve anything. He wasn't that good, not compared to Sophia, not compared to Tahir.

Not compared to anyone he knew. Somehow he could win on Vanguard Online, but that wasn't fair. He was fighting newbies who hadn't gotten proper decks yet.

Kelsey's finger-snapping brought him out of his mind. "You're really distracted today," she noted.

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. He struggled to hold eye contact at the best of times. He could only manage it with Sophia. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be," she replied. "Just try and focus on the game, okay?" She chuckled and he nodded. How could they all be so confident? How could Sophia go and shout at four boys who were bigger and stronger than her, and kick them into submission when they laughed at her? How could Tahir walk around without seeming like he had a burden as massive as his past on his shoulders? How could they do it? Could he ever be like that?

Slowly, he took Sephirot's card from his hand. Focus, he thought. The words of his chant came to mind and were calming. Routine helped. Vanguard helped.

" _Guardian dragon who watches over the forests! Manifest now and become the sword of the wilds! Break Ride! Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!"_

 _Sephirot appeared from a storm of petals, calming them with his presence. Gazing with loving eyes, the guardian dragon regarded the witches opposite_ _ **[Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – 10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Break Ride skill," he recited, turning over a Damage. "I call copies of Glass Beads and Branch from my deck." He placed the two down.

 _The two appeared in his empty spaces, turning his field into a symmetrical pattern as they glowed with Sephirot's power_ _ **[Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Powerx2] [Arboros Dragon, Branch – 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Powerx2]**_ _._

Kelsey regarded his field. He couldn't read her expression, though he guessed something like 'unimpressed'. After all, he'd done this when there was practically no chance of beating her that turn.

"Using the Break Ride to gain two cards for the price of one and also call a powered-up field," she smiled. "I knew it was coming, but it's still great. You use that deck really well."

"Thank you," Seth murmured. He paused for a moment, then rested a hand on one of the Glass Beads. "With a boost from Branch, this Glass Beads attacks."

 _The rainbow light flew over the field, aimed at Kelsey's Vanguards_ _ **[12000 Power + 10000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

"Shiroma and Cardamom guard!" she replied.

 _The ferret and the Witch of White Rabbits appeared from flashes of light, blocking the beam_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Ratoon, Sephirot attacks!" he continued.

 _Sephirot raised its staff and sent the storm of petals raging across the field_ _ **[21000 Power + 4000 Power = 25000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Kelsey smiled. "Hit me with everything you've got!"

He nodded. "Twin Drive. First, no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Arboros Dragon, Timber – No Trigger]**

"Second," it flashed with gold, "Critical Trigger. I give the Critical to Sephirot and the Power to my standing Glass Beads."

 **[Drive Check – Bullet Chestnut – Critical Trigger]**

 _The storm struck, hurling Fennel and Jasmine across the room before subsiding._

 **[Damage Check – Black Snake Witch, Chicory – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Witch of Big Pots, Laurier – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Fennel, but I can't heal," Kelsey declared.

" _I can't win this turn… but if she doesn't guard this Glass Beads, I can draw with its skill, and I can hold on."_

"Branch boosts and this Glass Beads attacks your Vanguard."

 _Another rainbow breath lanced towards the two eagle witches_ _ **[12000 Power + 5000 Power + 10000 Power = 27000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," she answered. "I can let you have just one."

 **[Damage Check – Witch of Eagles, Fennel – No Trigger]**

"Glass Beads Dragon's skill." Drawing a card, Seth looked at her field, then closed his eyes. _"I can do this. I survived that field before. I can do it again."_ He opened them again. "I end my turn."

 **Seth  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Glass Beads Dragon/Arboros Dragon, Sephirot/Glass Beads Dragon  
Back Row: Arboros Dragon, Branch/Arboros Dragon, Ratoon/Arboros Dragon, Branch  
Damage: Watering Elf (F), Sweet Honey (F), Maiden of Cherry Bloom (F), Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Watering Elf (U)**

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Black Snake Witch, Chicory/Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine-Witch of Eagles, Fennel/Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine  
Back Row: Witch of Melons, Thyme/Empty/Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon  
Damage: White Snake Witch, Mint (F), Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon (F), Black Snake Witch, Chicory (U), Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (U), Witch of Eagles, Fennel (U)**

"Stand and draw," Kelsey said, smiling. "I'm surprised you went right for the Vanguard in that situation. I might have attacked rear-guards so I'd be more tempted to let the attacks through, and to hold back my Counterblasts."

Seth considered this. She was right. Wasn't she? Would attacking the rear-guards have been the right choice in those circumstances?

"I…"

"We all make mistakes," she said apologetically. "And I can't do anything but use that mistake to end the fight, Seth. You've fought well, but I don't think I'm wrong to call it this time. Final Turn!"

Eyes glanced over, drawn by the call.

"Seriously? Against that guy?"

"You know Kelsey, she loves to call it."

"Haha, maybe she gets it from Liam."

Seth stared at his hand. He could survive it. Surely with seven cards, plus the two Intercepts-

" _Witch wrapped in the glow of the white serpent! Gaze into eternity and fight with your prophetic power! Ride! White Snake Witch, Mint!"_

 _Light consumed the Legion Vanguard, forming into Mint. Petting her snake, the witch smiled that same apologetic smile_ _ **[White Snake Witch, Mint – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"And, _Seek Mate_!" She shuffled Cyber Tiger, two Shiroma and Cardamom into her deck, taking the card from it. _"Twin witches blessed by the oracle snakes, line up and lay out a perfect future! LEGION!"_

 _Chicory appeared at her counterpart's side, the two standing back-to-back as their snakes coiled together and the golden swords symbol shone_ _ **[20000 Power]**_ _._

Kelsey looked at her deck. "Right now, there are twenty-three cards in my deck and most of those are Triggers. You remember, right? My first Legion, I shuffled four Triggers back into the deck, and with Mint's Legion, I returned three. There's one Trigger in my Damage, so at most, I have fifteen Triggers in my deck."

Seth stared at her deck. She was right. Both of her Legions had returned Triggers to the deck. That was the benefit to using Legion multiple times, being able to return spent Triggers.

"You think you can survive," she continued. "But did you take that into account? Let's see! Chicory attacks your Vanguard with no boost!"

 _A black snake construct shot over the field from Chicory's hands_ _ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"Dancing Sunflower guards!"

 _The sunflower-man appeared with a smile, until the snake crushed him into a bookshelf and shattered him into green motes_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Oneon, Jasmine attacks!" Kelsey continued unrelentingly.

 _An eagle soared over the field this time, glowing white_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"Bullet Chestnut," Seth answered.

 _The chestnut appeared and was torn through by Jasmine's eagle_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"I didn't think you'd give up. So you are sure you can survive," she mused. "I wonder what's in your hand to make you think that. Mint and Chicory Legion attack! Legion skill!" She discarded two Cardamom, Oneon, Cinnamon, Fennel and Jasmine from her Soul. "Then, Cardamom and Oneon!" She turned over her remaining three face-up Damages, placing the Witches down over her rested rear-guards.

 _The black and white snakes lanced across the field, aimed at Sephirot's chest_ _ **[20000 Power + 10000 Power = 30000 Power]**_ _._

"Perfect Guard!" he replied, discarding Corolla Dragon. _"I can do this."_

 _Maiden of Blossom Rain appeared with a smile, the wall of petals descending to stop the Legion's assault._

"Twin Drive," Kelsey replied. "First." She slowly turned over the card, smiling as it flashed gold. "Critical Trigger. I give the effects to this Cardamom." She rested a finger on the Cardamom in front of Thyme.

 **[Drive Check – Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

" _It's okay. I'm still okay."_

"Second check," Kelsey murmured. The tension was too thick in the air as she took the second card, to the point he almost felt like he couldn't breathe. No. It would be okay. Surely-

There was a golden flash.

"No," Seth gasped.

"Got it," Kelsey said. "Double Critical! I give this one's effects to the other Cardamom!"

 **[Drive Check – Witch's Familiar, Shiroma – Critical Trigger]**

Slowly, Seth moved Maiden of Blossom Rain to his Drop Zone, staring at his hand. Timber, Blossom Rain and Cherry Stone gazed back. He could have survived. If not for the Triggers, he'd have held on by a thread. But now-

"With a boost from Thyme, Cardamom attacks your Vanguard!" She didn't even give him a chance to react, just pressing on with the attack.

 _A white rabbit floated over the field, glowing with gold_ _ **[12000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 29000 Power, Critical 2]**_ _._

He could stop this, but the next one would finish him anyway. He still had enough Heal Triggers. That was his only chance.

"No guard," he whispered.

 _The blast struck and Sephirot reeled back, stunned by the impact. Slowly the mighty Forest Dragon staggered into the wall, smashing against the bookshelves. Magical tomes rained down all around it and opposite, the Witches watched their foe falling. Slowly, Sephirot began to disperse, its body falling into green motes._

 **[Damage Check – Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria – No Trigger]**

Seth stared at Master Wisteria's card for a good few seconds before letting it fall so Kelsey could see.

" _I… lost…"_

He looked at his hand again. He had been mistaken. Just one Trigger had been enough for her to win. That almost made it worse. That even with just one Trigger, she would have won.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Kelsey said. "I know you tried your best and that you wanted to be on the team."

But he _hadn't_ done his best. Even she'd admitted he had made a deadly mistake.

"Thank you." The words felt hollow, but he couldn't just say nothing. You couldn't just mope. That's what everyone said. A fighter accepts defeat, learns, and moves on.

"The others are still fighting," she observed. "Want to see how they're doing?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah." He picked up his cards one at a time, rebuilding his deck. He felt shattered, like the blow of losing had broken his confidence entirely. How were Sophia and Tahir doing?

Better than him, he guessed.

SS7

"Tyrannoquake Legion attacks! Legion skill! Tyrannobite is retired, and returns to the field!"

"No guard," Oliver groaned. He set Abyss Freezer into his Damage Zone. "You win." After a moment, he smiled and shook Tahir's hand. "Still strong, heh. You're going to give anyone you fight a run for their money."

"Thank you," Tahir replied, smiling too. "You fought well too. I'd like to fight again, sometime."

Oliver chuckled. "Whenever you want. You give me some of the best fights I've had in a while."

Tahir looked back to see Seth standing behind him, looking glum. He knew immediately. "You lost?"

Seth nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It happens to all of us. No matter how important the fight is, you can lose. But did you learn from it?"

"Yes," Seth murmured.

"Then it's not for nothing," he smiled. "Learn from it and keep going. So long as you do that, it won't overcome you."

"Do you always manage that?" Seth's expression had changed subtly, with something else joining the glumness. "Do you always manage to just take it in stride?"

Tahir considered. "When I was just starting, the losses stung. My brother had more experience than me and he beat me a lot. But over time I understood that losses are lessons. Defeat is a teacher, a stern teacher, a harsh teacher, but a teacher nonetheless. Once I accepted that idea, the losses stopped hurting."

Seth nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Tahir."

"I'm glad to help," he said. "I was where you are once." He smiled. "Let's see how Sophia's doing."

SS7

"Poseidon attacks Pentagonal Magus! Poseidon's skill! I retire your backrow and Poseidon gains 6000 Power!"

"No guard!"

The final Damage fell and Sophia smiled. "You did well, Alex. You had me on the ropes with that Break Ride."

He smiled back. "You always make me feel better after losing to you, haha. Just that smile of yours."

"Good," she laughed. "If I can make people smile, that's always a win."

Watching from behind her, Seth heard the words and remembered that day again.

" _You didn't… you didn't have to get thrown in detention for me. I'm-"_

" _I told you," she smiled. "I wanted to make you happy. You don't deserve to be bullied like that. No one does."_

 _How could she be so kind? Everyone else had been cold at best and cruel at worst, but like the sun, her presence was warm and bright._

" _I'm not worth it."_

" _You are absolutely worth it, and anyone who tells you otherwise is wrong," she replied, meeting his gaze. "You seem shy, but I can tell you're nice. I don't know why you've been bullied like this, but I don't think you did anything to bring it on yourself and I'm not going to stand for it. No matter how many detentions it earns me."_

 _He stared at her, amazed and stunned. No one had ever been so kind to him, not without wanting to play some cruel joke on him. And here she was, smiling and saying she'd happily lose freedom for him._

" _Thank you, Sophia…"_

" _You don't have to thank me," she said. "You being happy is enough."_

She never lost, did she? Even if she lost a fight, she'd just smile and laugh and be fine in a second. Whereas his losses ate away at him like his anxiety did and lingered like ghosts haunting him. Defeat is a teacher, Tahir had said. He understood the concept, but that didn't make him able to change how he felt.

He couldn't change who he was, no matter how much he tried to be like Sophia. No matter how much he tried to smile and somehow find that inner warmth, it never came.

He couldn't mope now. His friends had made the finals and the team alongside Julian and Kelsey. He should be glad for them and cheer them on. That's what a good friend would do. That's what they would do if they had lost and he had made it.

And in a way, just watching would be easier.

SS7

Card of the Day:

White Snake Witch, Mint  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Human – Genesis – United Sanctuary  
11000 Power/No Shield  
Activate [V]: Legion 20000 "Black Snake Witch, Chicory" _(If your opponent's vanguard is grade 3 or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion).  
_ Auto [V]: [Soul Blast 6] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is [Legion], you may pay the cost. If you do, until end of turn, this unit gets [Power]+10000 and "Continuous [V]: All of your rear-guards with "Witch" in its card name in your front row get [Power]+5000.".  
Activate [V]: [Counterblast 1] If you have another unit with "Witch" in its card name in your middle column, Soul Charge 3. This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn.  
 _Would you like to try out the feeling of a frog being preyed on by a snake?_

 _She is a witch of "Genesis" with power surpassing a normal human. She was born into a family who formed a pact with the White Snake, the god of water, and thus she possessed power to manipulate water freely and harden her skin like that of squamates. Despite the rivalry between the family of the White Snake and the family of the Black Snake, she is a good friend of "Chicory". They always do research in the conglomerate together._

SS7

Next time, Sophia takes on Julian while Tahir fights Kelsey. But Julian's deck holds an unprecedented surprise, and without knowing it's coming, can Sophia hold on in the face of it? See in Ride 8: Power of the Dragon!


	8. Ride 8: Power of the Dragon

_**Ride 8: Power of the Dragon**_

There was a lull in the fighting for now. Julian had called for a break before they began the semi-finals, so everyone sat around the room, chatting and enjoying the snacks Sophia had brought. She sat with Tahir and Seth, sipping at her lemonade and occasionally eating some sweets. Her parents moaned at her about the amount of sugar she had, but hey, they weren't around.

And besides, sugar kept her going. Sugar kept her moving and smiling.

Maybe that's why she wasn't good at writing. Not enough focus.

"If Kelsey was going to use Mint's Legion skill next turn, would sniping the rear-guards and not damaging the Vanguard be the right move?" Seth asked quietly.

Tahir thought about this. "It's likely, yeah. You knew Mint was coming due to Fennel's skill, so in that situation, I would have attacked the rear-guards and kept her Damage down. You'd either force her to use the skill without the right set-up, which weakens the Final Turn, or make her hold back for a better chance, which gives you more time to beat her."

Seth frowned. "I just went all against the Vanguard like an idiot."

"Remember what I said," the Tachikaze player said. "Defeat is a teacher. A teacher who isn't interested in being liked, but one who'll teach you the things you need to learn."

Sophia looked at him. "Where'd you learn that?"

He stretched his arms behind his head. "I thought about it when my brother beat me a lot. I realised that I was learning things and I took it to heart. If anyone ever asks how to cope with defeat, that's what I'll tell them."

"Even if it's in a fight that really matters?" Seth asked.

Tahir frowned. "Vanguard doesn't _have_ fights that really matter. It's a game."

"Even if you were at Nationals and trying to win the prize money to help a sick relative?" Sophia asked. Her smile didn't waver, but she put enough force into the question to let him know she was serious.

He glanced down at his deck on the table, taking the bottle of lemonade she had left in the middle of it as an offer to everyone. He poured himself a cup of it and took a sip before answering. "I suppose. Team Avalon, correct? Or Team Raging War?"

She nodded. "Even a game can have serious stakes."

"But it's not like you'll lose a limb if you're defeated," he argued. "It's not like your life's at stake."

"It's not like war," Sophia said. "But it's not impossible for a Vanguard fight to truly matter. And how would you cope with defeat in that case?"

"I would try to do the same," Tahir replied. "Even in those circumstances, the same is true. So long as you learn from it and keep fighting, so long as your spirit is unbroken, you aren't truly defeated. You know that, Sophia. You already do it."

It was true. She never felt crushed by a loss, just laughing it off and smiling. Would she do the same if something was really at stake? If Seth would get hurt if she lost, or if she was fighting to help her family like the fighters from Team Avalon and Team Raging War had?

"Did your brother teach you to play?" she asked, wanting to change the subject from something so heavy.

Tahir nodded. "He taught me everything."

"What deck did he use?"

"Tachikaze," he replied.

Sophia glanced at Tahir's deck. So he used the same Clan as his brother? She guessed that made sense. Maybe they'd shared a pool of cards to build their decks back then.

"What's he like?" she wondered.

"Fayiz? He was fun," Tahir said. "Such an idealist, always wanting to get out there and make the world a better place." Sadness filled his eyes. "He just wanted to make people happy. He'd always be laughing around and joking and having a great time with me and others. Sometimes he drove me crazy, but he was my brother and I loved him all the same."

" _Was?"_ Sophia thought.

"Where is he now?" Seth asked.

Tahir turned to him. "Where do you think? He's in Syria. Knowing him, he's still trying to make the world a better place even with everything going on." He sounded almost bitter and Sophia didn't know why. Was it just that he missed his brother? Was he scornful of Fayiz's ideals, having seen their country torn apart by war? He was right, she didn't understand. She didn't understand at all.

"Sorry," Seth murmured.

Tahir smiled, and Sophia could tell it was forced. "It's okay. Sorry. It brings back bad memories. I should try not to be harsh, it's not like you're responsible."

Sophia finished her cup of lemonade and chewed on a toffee thoughtfully. "It'll be Halloween soon."

"Where did that come from?" Tahir said, his smile becoming less forced.

"Just thinking," she said. "Where do you guys think you'll go? There's an event at the SU, but then a couple of clubs in town are doing Halloween things."

Seth looked at the table. "I'll probably just stay in. Or maybe go to the SU thing since it'll be quieter."

"Probably the same," the Tachikaze user shrugged. "I might give it a try, but I don't even know where to start with a costume. What are you going to dress as?"

She didn't really know. She and Seth had gone trick-or-treating once or twice, but she'd quickly realised that he was nervous about knocking on strangers' doors even with the promise of sweets and he'd been happy to just come over to her house and wait there for her to return with the night's spoils after that. He had a vampire costume she'd helped him put together, just a cape from a fancy dress shop and a smart shirt and trousers recovered from a charity shop. He probably still had it, knowing him.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Maybe a witch or something."

"Not like the witches from the fairy tales, I imagine," Tahir chuckled.

She laughed. "No. I'd probably have to look harder to find a costume like that than one that shows me off."

Seth blushed a little and looked away. Even when they'd been dating, it had never gone that far. Kissing was the most they had done.

"I can imagine," Tahir said. "Things are different here. A lot of countries in my part of the world wouldn't accept that."

Sophia nodded. "I've heard."

"Well, I think we've taken enough snacks and drinks from Sophia," Julian called. "Let's stop eating and drinking her money away, and keep going with the fights! That's why we're here, after all! So, here's the hat of destiny!" He produced the hat to chuckles, pouring four pieces of paper into it. He shook the hat around a bit, then plucked two pieces of paper from it, unfurling them. "Kelsey and Tahir! And that means Sophia and I are facing off! Let's see who's the best in our team, huh?!"

The crowd cheered as he gestured to Sophia. "Ready for a rematch?"

"I was born ready," she replied, smiling. "I'm going to put your dragons down like last time."

Julian smirked wryly. "Confident. I like that. But you're not prepared for what I have in store this time."

"Who's the confident one?" Sophia answered. "I did beat you last time."

"You don't know if you got the serious me," he laughed. "For all you know, last time I was just mucking around."

" _Just mucking around? Really? You tried to take me down on your third turn with that combo, and that was just mucking around?"_

"I didn't think you were ever serious," she replied with a smirk of her own.

He laughed. "I'll admit that one was funny. No, I try not to be super serious. It's all fun and games. But there's a difference between my little practical joke to welcome newbies, and what I'll bring to the table when I'm gunning to face the guy who's been my rival for the last two years, Sophia. I wouldn't try to beat him with a Critical three swing on turn three. I've got something else in mind." He held up his deck backwards so she could only see the card backs. "Wanna see what it is?"

"You bet."

"Then let's go," he cheered with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to make you wait too long." He sat down, setting down his deck and starting Vanguard. She nodded and did the same.

"Good luck," Seth murmured.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him. He was smiling, but she could tell his loss was still eating away at him. He probably wasn't too comfortable in such a crowded room either. He was shrinking into corners all the time like he wanted to be out of the way.

"Ready?" Julian asked, drawing his hand, shuffling it around before placing a single card back on top of his deck.

She nodded, doing the same and returning three cards.

"Let's do our best," Tahir commented to her, taking a seat beside her.

"I wasn't planning anything else," she chuckled. "Good luck."

"And the same to you," he replied.

"I thought you two might make it," Julian mused. "You have that spark in your eyes. Like you're in tune with the cards."

Sophia frowned. "In tune with the cards?"

"Just an expression," he replied. "But you hear pros talking about it sometimes. Like the cards have feelings and if you're in tune with them, they'll answer you when you need them. I feel like you and Tahir have that with your decks."

Sophia glanced back at Seth. He had retreated away a bit as the crowd closed in, probably nervous of them. "What about Seth?"

It was Julian's turn to frown. "He's… quiet. Shy. But you know that. I just feel like he doesn't give himself anywhere near enough credit for what he achieves. It seems like he can be strong, maybe even stronger than any of us, but he's held back."

"Held back?"

"I don't know if it's his self-esteem or something else, but when I watch Seth fight, I feel like he's missing something," Julian explained. "I don't know what exactly. I wish I did so I could help him. You've known him for what, five years, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm the first friend he ever had."

Julian nodded. "He clings to you so much that I guessed that. Even though you two broke up not too long ago, he's still around you as much as he can be. Does that ever bother you?"

"Why would it? We're friends."

"Sometimes I think he depends on you," he continued. "Like he's doing all of this for you."

It wasn't a revelation. She'd thought that herself.

"I don't know where he'd be without me," she murmured. "It does worry me a little, sometimes. What if I'm not there? What if I can't help him?"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Tahir and Kelsey called out beside them.

Julian paused. "I know I seem like I'm joking around all the time. That I don't really care about anything. But I want all of you to be okay, believe me. I can't do everything, I'm not that amazing, but if you ever need a hand or a friendly ear, I'm here, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Cool. Now, let's make up for lost time, since they started without us," he chuckled. "Stand up, Vanguard! Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

"Stormbirth Dragoon!"

 _Volcanoes and lava flows dominated the field, the black rock scarred with crimson channels. The dragons roared high above as their units took shape_ _ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power] [Stormbirth Dragoon – 5000 Power]**_ _._

"Draw," Julian said. "I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr."

 _Conroe burst into flames and Bahr rose up, brandishing his sword with a roar_ _ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**_ _._

"Conroe moves, and I end my turn."

 **Julian  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Sophia declared. "And I ride Techne."

 _In a flash of blue, the craftsman dragon took shape, readying his hammer_ _ **[Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"Stormbirth moves, and with a boost from Stormbirth, Techne attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Techne spread his wings and burst across the rocky ground, raising the bronze hammer_ _ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Julian smiled.

"Check. No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon – No Trigger]**

 _Techne smashed down with his hammer, and Bahr met it with his sword, the two straining for a moment before Bahr was overwhelmed and crushed into the rock._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Sophia finished. _"I haven't seen anything new yet. What's he got hidden in that deck?"_

 **Sophia  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Stormbirth Dragoon/Empty  
Damage: Empty**

 **Julian  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U)**

"Draw," Julian said. "I Ride Nehalem."

 _Flames consumed Bahr and the Dragon Knight rose in its place_ _ **[Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power]**_ _._

"I activate Cruel Dragon's skill from my hand," he continued. "I rest my Vanguard and reveal it." He turned Nehalem's card sideways, showing her a Grade 3 card.

"Why? What sort of skill's worth that?" Sophia asked incredulously.

He smirked. "Give me a second and you'll see. I call Gattling Claw and use its skill! Leave, Stormbirth Dragoon!" He turned over a Damage and slipped the Draw Trigger into his Soul. With a grimace, Sophia discarded her starter Vanguard. "And now, Cruel Dragon's skill is fulfilled. When your rear-guard is retired after I rested my Vanguard and revealed Cruel Dragon, I can Superior Ride it!"

Sophia stared at him in shock. "A Grade three Vanguard already?!"

 _The flames exploded around Nehalem, consuming him utterly. With a roar, it burst from the inferno. A monstrous red-scaled dragon, its armored form trimmed in white and gold. Fire burned in its eyes and licked around its fangs as it glared viciously at Sophia's field, throwing back its head and roaring once again_ _ **[Cruel Dragon – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Cruel Dragon loses 3000 Power since I Superior Rode it," Julian continued, still smirking. "With a boost from Conroe, Cruel Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Roaring, Cruel Dragon opened its maw and sent a fireball roaring over the field_ _ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard!" Sophia replied.

"Twin Drive, first. No Trigger. Second, Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Cruel Dragon and heal!"

 **[Drive Check – Bellicosity Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

Sophia frowned a little as he discarded the face-down Nehalem from his Damage.

 _The fireball struck and exploded, Techne roaring in pain as the blast hurled him back across the rocky ground._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Critias – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Julian said. "So Cruel Dragon goes back to 11000 Power." He paused. "Are you going to let a little thing like me getting to Grade 3 a turn early knock you down?"

"Of course not," she smiled.

 **Julian  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Cruel Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: None**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (U)**

"Stand and draw," she continued. "I Ride Hideo!"

 _Water swirled around Techne, bursting to release the Dragon Sage_ _ **[Dragon Sage, Hideo – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"Now, I call Thetis, Critias and Techne!"

 _Dragon Dancer, Thetis appeared behind Hideo, while Critias and Techne filled the right column_ _ **[Dragon Dancer, Thetis – 7000 Power] [Dragon Knight, Critias – 10000 Power] [Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne – 7000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Thetis, Hideo attacks!"

 _Hideo somersaulted forwards_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard," Julian answered.

Sophia held up the card, which flashed gold. "Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Hideo and the Power to Critias!"

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Sirena – Critical Trigger]**

 _Hideo came out of his somersault in time to strike Cruel Dragon with his staff, amazingly managing to send the dragon crashing back into a rock formation._

"Nice shot," Julian chuckled. "First." He placed the card down.

 **[Damage Check – Cruel Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Second," there was a golden flash, "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Cruel Dragon!"

 **[Damage Check – Blue Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**

"I activate Hideo's skill!" She took five cards from her deck, revealing a Kathreptis and putting it into her hand. "And next, with a boost from Techne, Critias attacks!"

 _Critias smirked as he spurred on his steed, charging over the field_ _ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

"Guard!" Julian placed down Genjo.

 _A green-clad monk wrapped in an Asian dragon appeared with a smile, preventing Critias from passing_ _ **[16000 Power + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**_ _._

As he discarded the Heal Trigger, Sophia nodded. "I gave you two Damage at least. Four more to go."

"That's the spirit," he replied. "But I won't make it easy. After all, I've got a reputation to depend." His smirk grew wickeder. "You know what they say, Sophia. Play with fire and prepare to get burned."

Sophia gestured to her field. "I think I came prepared for fire."

"Not for this fire," he laughed. "Not for this."

"Careful now," she teased. "Talk like that and you'll make Kelsey jealous."

He chuckled. "It's fine. She understands. Nothing gets my blood pumping like a great fight! Let me show you a little more of this deck."

 **Sophia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Dragon Sage, Hideo/Empty  
Back Row: Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (F)**

 **Julian  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Cruel Dragon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
Damage: Cruel Dragon (U), Blue Ray Dracokid (U)**

"Stand and draw," he called. "I use Conroe's skill." He moved Conroe to the drop zone, taking a Bahr from his deck. "Next, I call Kimnara, Bahr, Bellicosity, and Cruel Dragon."

 _Four units appeared from gouts of flame, a snake-woman wrapped in a cloak, the demon swordsman, the crimson dragon, and a lesser copy of his Vanguard_ _ **[Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara – 6000 Power] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power] [Bellicosity Dragon – 9000 Power] [Cruel Dragon – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Here I come, Sophia," he chuckled. "My rear-guard Cruel Dragon attacks!"

"Raina guards!"

 _A fireball was spat over the field, but the beautiful mermaid appeared and was consumed by it_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Not finished," Julian replied. "With a boost from Kimnara, my Vanguard attacks!"

 _A fearsome roar echoed from the mountains as Cruel Dragon unleashed a torrent of flames at Hideo_ _ **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Sophia answered.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Got a Critical Trigger," he smiled, holding the card with a dramatic flourish. "I give the Critical to my Vanguard and the Power to Bellicosity! And the second!"

 **[Drive Check – Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara – No Trigger]**

 _Hideo howled in pain as the flames engulfed him, burning across the blackened rocks like an unstoppable tide._

Two cards fell to Sophia's Damage Zone.

 **[Damage Check – Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Squall Barricade Wyvern – No Trigger]**

"And now, with a boost from Bahr, Bellicosity!" Julian concluded with that cocky smirk.

 _Roaring, Bellicosity spat a fireball which paled in comparison to the monstrous fire at Cruel Dragon's command_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Sophia sighed.

 _The flames struck and Hideo cried out again, collapsing to his knees._

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Thetis – No Trigger]**

"Bellicosity's skill," he turned over the face-down Cruel Dragon in his Damage Zone, "and I end my turn. Did you like that taste of my new deck, Sophia?"

 **Julian  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Cruel Dragon/Cruel Dragon  
Back Row: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara/Empty  
Damage: Cruel Dragon (U), Blue Ray Dracokid (U)**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Dragon Sage, Hideo/Empty  
Back Row: Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U)**

"It seems kind of bland," Sophia commented. "Actually, it doesn't seem too different, besides Cruel Dragon. Did you really get me so hyped up for that?"

Julian's smirk widened. "Oh, you're disappointed? I'm sorry to let you down. Though maybe you should wait to see the big surprise first."

Her smile slipped. "This isn't it, huh?"

"I wouldn't hype it so much if it was just a Superior Ride," he laughed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to show you what I was talking about before this fight ends. Now come on!"

Sophia nodded. "I Ride Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis!"

 _In a geyser of gleaming water, Kathreptis took shape, its scales shining red with the fiery glow of the magma all around_ _ **[Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"And I call Kathreptis!"

 _A second Kathreptis appeared at the first's side, gleaming just as much_ _ **[Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"My rear-guard Kathreptis attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Kathreptis sent beams of light cascading through the burning air towards Cruel Dragon._

"Gattling Claw guards!"

 _The red dragon infantryman appeared and was perforated by the beams, shattering with a howl_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"You had another one?" she murmured. "Okay then. With a boost from Thetis, my Vanguard Kathretis attacks!"

 _More beams of light flew over the field, aimed at Cruel Dragon_ _ **[11000 Power + 2000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**_ _._

"I don't guard," Julian replied.

"Twin Drive, first check," no light flashed, "no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon – No Trigger]**

"Second," it flashed golden this time, "Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Kathreptis and the Power to Critias!"

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

 _Cruel Dragon howled as the rays tore across its scales, burning through them and exploding to toss the fearsome dragon back._

 **[Damage Check – Bellicosity Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Maria – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Techne, Critias!"

 _As soon as the barrage of light ended, Critias swooped over the field with his lance at the ready_ _ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," Julian said, smirking as usual.

 _The lance struck and Cruel Dragon reared back in pain._

"Check, Draw Trigger," he said. "I give the Power to Cruel Dragon and draw." He smiled at the sight of the card.

 **[Damage Check – Gattling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

" _Is that it? The card he was talking about?"_ Despite the thought, Sophia smirked. "You're on five Damage now, and next turn, I'll Break Ride. Can you take me down before that?"

"I think I can survive your Break Ride," he answered. "And then, with any luck, I can show you it, Sophia. The surprise I've been holding back."

"Well, take your turn, and let's see."

 **Sophia  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Critias/Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis/Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis  
Back Row: Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U)**

 **Julian  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Cruel Dragon/Cruel Dragon  
Back Row: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara/Empty  
Damage: Cruel Dragon (U), Blue Ray Dracokid (U), Bellicosity Dragon (U), Dragon Dancer, Maria (U), Gattling Claw Dragon (U)**

Julian stood his field and made a draw. "You're pretty good. I've watched you fight enough times to know that you're strong. Regionals level strong."

"We made it there once, but we got knocked out," she explained.

"You and Seth?"

She nodded. "And two other fighters from our shop."

"It's a shame you didn't get further," he said. "Maybe you could have gotten to nationals."

Sophia laughed. "I don't think I'm that good. Seth, maybe. He's stronger than he thinks."

"Well, like I said, I think he's strong. Just missing something," Julian murmured. "It's not like that with you. Nothing's missing. Mourning Tide is your Clan, all you need to do is practice and hone your skills. You could take me on and win with that."

"I thought you were going to beat me with your big surprise," she smirked.

"Hey, I didn't say that you could beat me right now," he answered with a smirk of his own. "I call Kimnara."

 _Hissing, the Demonic Dragon Mage appeared behind his rear-guard Cruel Dragon_ _ **[Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara – 6000 Power]**_ _._

"With a boost from Kimnara, my Vanguard Cruel Dragon attacks! And now, Cruel Dragon's Limit Break! Counterblast! Soul Blast!" He turned over a Damage and discarded Bahr from his Soul. "I retire Critias!"

 _Cruel Dragon spat a fireball that consumed Critias, before roaring and unleashing a tide of fire at Kathreptis_ _ **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**_ _._

"Squall Barricade guards! Perfect Guard!" Sophia retorted, discarding a Poseidon.

"Discarding her ace a turn before she could ride it? What? Why?"

"She's got Thetis. She'll get it back with that."

Julian nodded. "That's clever. But let's see if it'll pay off. Twin Drive." He held up the two cards in quick succession, because neither had a Trigger.

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Maria – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**

 _The torrent of flames met Squall Barricade Wyvern's barrier and was halted, bursting into embers._

"With a boost from Bahr, Bellicosity attacks!"

"I guard with Hermos!" Sophia retorted.

 _Bellicosity Dragon spat a fireball at Kathreptis, only to be blocked by the noble squire_ _ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"Trying to stop me unflipping Damage, huh," Julian commented with a wry smile. "It's little things like that. Just little distinctions that make a champion. But like I said, it's not enough to beat me here! With a boost from Kimnara, my rear-guard Cruel Dragon attacks!"

 _The dragon sent a jet of flame roaring at Kathreptis, consuming the shining dragon in the inferno._

 **[Damage Check – Squall Barricade Wyvern – No Trigger]**

"Another one," Sophia murmured, glancing at the two in her Damage Zone and one in her Drop Zone.

"Down to just one Sentinel," Julian mused. "Is it going to be enough? You think you can beat me next turn. You think your Break Ride's going to overwhelm me, right? Well, go on, Sophia! Show me!" He chuckled and met her with a fierce, challenging smirk.

SS8

They were having so much fun.

From where he stood behind them, Seth watched the fights. Everyone was having a great time, everyone except him.

It was nice to watch the fights, but without a game of his own to distract him, he was painfully aware of the crowd around him. All the people had crammed around the tables tightly so everyone could see clearly and he felt crushed by them on all sides. It was claustrophobic and scary and he was coiled into knots inside by nervousness and anxiety. He wanted air. He wanted to be away.

No. He couldn't leave Sophia and Tahir. She had never left him. And the both of them had worked so hard to help him get ready for this. He couldn't pay them back by abandoning them now. It would be wrong to leave them just because he felt a bit uncomfortable. Sophia would stay for him in the same situation.

He looked over to Tahir's game, which was going into the eighth turn.

 **Kelsey  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom/Black Snake Witch, Chicory-White Snake Witch, Mint/Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom  
Back Row: Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon/Empty/Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon  
Damage: Witch of Melons, Thyme (F), Witch of Strawberries, Framboise (F), Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (F), Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (F) **

**Tahir  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Ancient Dragon, Dinocrowd/Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite-Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake/Empty  
Back Row: Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus/Empty/Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg  
Damage: Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor (F), Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (U), Ancient Dragon, Tyrannobite (U), Ancient Dragon, Ornithhealer (U), Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (U)**

"You keep calling Final Turn and failing," Tahir commented with a smile. "Are you ever going to stop?"

"Not so long as I win sometimes," she chuckled. "Besides, calling Final Turn makes everything more dramatic."

"It does, but it also makes you look silly when you fail," he replied. "That's why I don't call it even if I'm sure. Because if I fail, that's egg on my face." He took a card from his hand. "Like now. I think I can win this turn, but I know you might still beat me. Let's play it out and see." He placed the card down. _"Burning knightly dragon who stalked the land, be ignited once again, and scorch your mark into the earth! Ride! Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor!"_

 _Flames consumed Tyrannobite and Tyrannoquake, unleashing the blazing form of Magmaarmor_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Magmaarmor – 11000 Power]**_ _._

" _Seek Mate!"_ He shuffled Ornithhealer, Chaoticbird, Dinodile and Paraswall into his deck. _"Knightly dragons clad in mighty armor, survive the chaos of battle, and line up for eternity! Legion!"_

 _Knightarmor appeared at Magmaarmor's side with a roar, the two glaring across the field as the golden swords flashed above them_ _ **[20000 Power]**_ _._

"I call Dinodile and Gattlingaro! Babysaurus exits the field since I called Gattlingaro over it, and I use its skill to Superior Call Knightarmor!"

 _Gattlingaro rose with a hiss, while Dinodile took form behind the Legion, then Knightarmor appeared in front of Iguanogorg_ _ **[Ancient Dragon, Gattlingaro – 7000 Power] [Ancient Dragon, Dinodile – 4000 Power] [Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"I move Dinodile to the Soul to unflip a Damage," Tahir continued. "And now, my stage is set. You have five cards in your, plus two intercepts. And I'm going to attack you seven times at least. Here I come! Unboosted, Dinocrowd attacks Cardamom!"

"No guard," Kelsey replied. "I will hold on!"

 _With a cruel hiss, Dinocrowd lunged forward and cut through Cardamom with the terrible claws._

"Unboosted, Knightarmor attacks your Vanguard! Knightarmor's skill! I retire Dinocrowd to gain 5000 Power and a skill, and with Magmaarmor's Legion skill, I Counterblast and Soul Blast to revive Dinocrowd!"

 _Knightarmor lunged forward as Dinocrowd reformed in a burst of flames_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _._

"Cardamom Intercepts!"

 _Knightarmor struck with a gleaming claw, cutting Cardamom down_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

Tahir smiled. "Dinocrowd attacks again! I retire Knightarmor, and with the Legion skill, return it to the field!"

 _Dinocrowd tore through Knightarmor with its wicked claws, lunging_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_ _as Knightarmor exploded back to life in a surge of fire._

"No guard!"

 _The claws ripped into Mint and Chicory, making the two witches wail in pain._

 **[Damage Check – Black Snake Witch, Chicory – No Trigger]**

Kelsey frowned.

"You have five cards left," Tahir noted, "and I have four more attacks. Is it enough, Kelsey? Knightarmor attacks! I retire Dinocrowd, and with the Legion skill, revive it!"

 _For the second time, Knightarmor surged forwards_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**_

 _._

"Thyme guards!"

 _The Witch of Melons appeared to block the attack_ _ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"Magmaarmor and Knightarmor Legion attack!"

 _A storm of flaming blades screamed across the field at Mint and Chicory_ _ **[20000 Power + 3000 Power = 23000 Power]**_ _._

"Framboise will Perfect Guard!" A Fennel fell to Kelsey's Drop Zone.

 _The Witch of Strawberries appeared and raised a barrier of strawberry-shaped panels of light._

"That's fine," Tahir said with a determined smile. "Twin Drive, first check," there was no flash, "no Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon, Tyrannoquake – No Trigger]**

"Second check," there was a golden flash, "Critical Trigger. I give the effects to Dinocrowd!"

 **[Drive Check – Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden – Critical Trigger]**

Kelsey stared in silence, and Seth could tell even at a distance that she was finished.

"With a boost from Gattlingaro," Tahir said, "Dinocrowd attacks your Vanguard! Dinocrowd's skill! I retire Knightarmor, and with the Legion skill, Knightarmor comes back!"

 _Dinocrowd roared as it leapt over the field, drawing back a talon to strike_ _ **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 26000 Power]**_ _._

"Laurier! Limonccino!" Kelsey replied desperately placing the two down to guard.

 _The two witches appeared from flashes of light, only to be ripped apart by wild slashes of Dinocrowd's claws._

Tahir nodded. "With a boost from Iguanogorg, Knightarmor attacks, and I don't use the skill."

 _Like a silver bullet, Knightarmor streaked across the field, ready to deliver the final blow_ _ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**_ _._

"No guard," his opponent sighed.

 _A lash of Knightarmor's tail struck Mint and Chicory, crushing them into a bookcase. Groaning, they tried to get up, only for another blow to flatten them and make them shatter into white motes._

 **[Damage Check – Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamom – No Trigger]**

"And you win," Kelsey murmured. "I kind of expected it, to be honest. You're so strong... I don't know anyone as strong as you except Julian and Drake."

"Drake?" Tahir asked. Seth listened, his interest piqued a little.

"Julian's rival," she explained. "He goes to the other uni and those two always end up fighting. They're on a whole other level from me. It's incredible."

"Well, I'll get to see it in another couple of weeks, right?" the Tachikaze asked, receiving a nod in answer. "Good. From what you've said already, I look forward to seeing it."

Their talk turned into a conversation that Seth didn't want to follow and he looked back at Sophia and Julian's game. Now Sophia was starting the game's eighth turn.

SS8

 **Julian  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Bellicosity Dragon/Cruel Dragon/Cruel Dragon  
Back Row: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara/Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara  
Damage: Cruel Dragon (F), Blue Ray Dracokid (U), Bellicosity Dragon (U), Dragon Dancer, Maria (U), Gattling Claw Dragon (U)**

 **Sophia  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis/Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis  
Back Row: Guardian Sage of Craft, Techne/Dragon Dancer, Thetis/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U)**

"I stand and draw," Sophia declared. _"Roar, great king of the oceans! Sweep away the enemies who threaten your subjects with your tidal fury! Break Ride!"_

 _A raging storm consumed Kathreptis, lightning flashing overhead, following by booming thunder. The storm was ripped asunder and Poseidon rose. His furious glare fixed on Cruel Dragon, his trident glowing a cool blue in his grip_ _ **[Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon – 11000 Power]**_ _._

"Break Ride skill!" she continued. "Poseidon gains 10000 Power, and I add a copy of him from my deck to my hand!" She took another Poseidon, placing it into her hand. "Next, Thetis' skill! I Counterblast and move her to the Soul to add Poseidon from the Drop Zone to my hand." Turning over a Damage, she slid Thetis into her Soul and took the card. "I call Hideo!"

 _Dragon Sage, Hideo appeared at Poseidon's side_ _ **[Dragon Sage, Hideo – 9000 Power]**_ _._

"You've got your field assembled, I see," Julian said with a smirk. It was even bigger than his trademark one and she wondered what he had in mind. And what card he had in his hand, for that matter.

"Ready to take it?"

"I was always ready," he chuckled. "But I'm just wondering if you're ready for what I'll play next turn."

" _If_ there's a next turn," she answered. "Kathreptis attacks Bellicosity Dragon!"

"No guard."

 _Bellicosity Dragon was pierced by a dozen bolts of light and shattered._

"Poseidon attacks your Vanguard!" Sophia cried. "And now, Poseidon's skill! I send his reflections to the Drop Zone to retire Bahr and the Kimnara behind your Vanguard!"

 _Poseidon surged forth_ _ **[21000 Power + 4000 Power = 25000 Power]**_ _._

"Perfect Guard with Maria!" Julian discarded a card she didn't recognise. She frowned, but continued regardless.

"Twin Drive." She drew the first card and it flashed red. "Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Hideo and draw!" She drew a Dragonic Sapphire and smiled.

 **[Drive Check – Tidal Emissary, Raina – Draw Trigger]**

"Second check!" It flashed gold this time. "Critical Trigger! I give the effects to Hideo!"

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Squire, Hermos – Critical Trigger]**

"You're really lucky with those Triggers," Julian commented. "You're giving our audience a show, I see."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she laughed. "Ready to lose, Julian? With a boost from Techne, Hideo attacks!"

 _Hideo leapt forward, wrapped in red and gold light_ _ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 11000 Power = 30000 Power]**_ _._

"I'm sorry," Julian replied, and placed down a card. "But I'll be the one who ends the show, Sophia."

Dragon Dancer, Maria stared at her from the card's art.

"Perfect Guard." He discarded Tahr.

 _A wall of fire reared up and a dragon-like plume caught Hideo and tossed him to the harsh rock. He rose with a groan and a look that said 'you get that one'._

"You had another one…?"

"Just because you're down to one Perfect Guard doesn't mean I am," Julian replied. "Nice shot, Sophia. But it's my turn now. And… I'm going to win."

"I still have four cards in my hand," she retorted. "I'll hold on."

He shook his head and smirked. He was more exhilarated than she'd ever seen him, his eyes practically burning with anticipation. "You don't know yet. You're the first person I've got to use this card against today." He took a card from his hand. "And I know already that I've won."

"Don't be too sure of yourself," she teased.

"I'm not," he replied. "Could you fight a force of nature, Sophia? Could you stand up to it and beat it? Because, that's what you're about to face. Let me show you. The power that burns in the earth."

 **Sophia  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Dragon Sage, Hideo/Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon/Guardian Sage of Mirrors, Kathreptis  
Back Row: Guardian Sage of Craft, Teche/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dragon Knight, Critias (F), Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U), Dragon Dancer, Thetis (U), Squall Barricade Wyvern (U)**

 **Julian  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Cruel Dragon/Cruel Dragon  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara  
Damage: Cruel Dragon (F), Blue Ray Dracokid (U), Bellicosity Dragon (U), Dragon Dancer, Maria (U), Gattling Claw Dragon (U)**

Julian drew without a word, then paused for a moment. He was just staring at _that_ card, and the raw excitement in his eyes was almost scary. Sophia noticed her hand trembling a little. Was she actually intimidated by it?

"Final Turn!"

Her eyes widened. "You… you never…"

"I never say it," he nodded. "But now, I'm absolutely certain, Sophia. And I'll say it because I know without a doubt that that's what this is."

The crowd around them muttered.

"What the hell is that card that's got him so confident?"

"It's… I've never seen it before…"

"You okay, Julian?"

"I'm more than okay," he laughed. "I'm fired up. I'd ask if you're prepared, Sophia, but you aren't. Because you can't be prepared for this. So here it is." He turned the card around and she stared at it, immediately noticing one thing.

"Grade…?"

" _Flame burning in the depths of the earth and high in the heavens! Shine with the radiance of life and become the guardian dragon of the Empire!"_ Julian chanted. _"Transcend now! Come forth!"_

 _Light blazed on the rocky ground, forming a runic seal that was mirrored by one in the heavens above. The two seals came together and burst into burning light, crimson red and so blinding that even Poseidon was forced to look away. Cruel Dragon was consumed, serene as its form burned to nothing in that light. Light became fire and the inferno raged, before bursting into a storm of embers._

 _There was something in the embers, and it awakened. Sleek and graceful, it hung over the battlefield on great angelic wings. Its form was wrapped in red armor trimmed in shining gold, two orbs of crimson light resting in its hands and a third ablaze at its breast. The great dragon didn't thrash or rage, it was silent and divinely calm. Warm eyes observed the world without emotion. All sound was suppressed by its beautiful presence._

 _The Guardian Dragon simply was_ _ **[13000 Power]**_ _._

" _Transcendence Dragon… Dragonic…_ _ **Nouvelle Vague**_ _!"_

"Nouvelle… Vague…?" Sophia echoed.

"What is that?!"

"Julian, where'd you get that? It's Grade four!"

Julian had had a smirk of immense pleasure on his lips the whole time. "My family helped me get it. This is my new trump card. And it's going to end this fight, Sophia. I call Bahr."

 _The demonic swordsman appeared behind Nouvelle Vague, dwarfed into insignificance by its glorious presence_ _ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**_ _._

"This is the end," he said quietly. "With a boost from Bahr, final attack! Go, Nouvelle Vague!"

 _The dragon raised its hands and flames blazed around the three orbs set into its form, creating a miniature sun before it_ _ **[13000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**_ _._

"It's not over!" Sophia insisted. "Sirena, Hermos, guard!" _"Even if he gets a Trigger, I can guard Cruel Dragon with Raina, Sapphire and Hideo's Intercept!"_

"I thought you wouldn't know," Julian commented. "Nouvelle Vague's attack can't be guarded with Grade zero cards."

Sophia froze. "What?"

"Can you guard it with just Grade one and higher cards?"

She only had Sapphire and Hideo's Intercept.

It was going to beat her.

"No!" she insisted. "I can still get a Heal Trigger!"

Julian smiled like he knew something she didn't. "I might get a Critical first. Do you guard?"

She stared at him defiantly and smiled despite the situation. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first," it flashed green, "Heal Trigger. I give the Power to Cruel Dragon and heal."

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

He discarded a card from his Damage Zone, then made the second check. "Second. No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Nouvellecritic Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I wondered where you were," he chuckled.

 _A storm of fiery light exploded from Nouvelle Vague's grip. It lanced over the field and crashed down on Sophia's units as an unstoppable wave of burning radiance. They screamed in agony as it engulfed them, searing through their armor and scales, right to their cores. It was like Nouvelle Vague had unleashed the sun itself upon the battlefield, burning the rocks white hot with power that had no present equal. The Mourning Tide forces fell, shattering into blue motes that were instantly consumed by the divine fire._

 _Nothing emerged when the sacred flames were allowed to become embers. The Guardian Dragon of the Dragon Empire stared in that same, terribly serene silence._

 _It was over._

 **[Damage Check – Guardian Sage of Thought, Philosophos – No Trigger]**

Sophia stared at Julian in silence for a good few seconds before finally speaking. "You had something like that this whole time?"

"Not for long," he replied. "I only got it recently. Today's the first day I've used it outside of practice fights with Kelsey. Sorry. I wanted to give you all a big surprise." He smiled. "I can't wait to see Drake's face."

"He won't be intimidated," Kelsey chuckled. "You know him. In any case, it's you against Tahir. I think you might meet your match a bit sooner than Drake."

"Is that so?" Julian said, laughing. "You saw it, right, Tahir?" He gestured to Dragonic Nouvelle Vague's card. "Think you're up to fighting this? You can bow out if you'd like."

"I never would," Tahir replied with a smirk of his own. He was the most excited Sophia had ever seen him. Perhaps something so powerful standing in his way just appealed to his pride. "It looks beautiful. It's a shame I'll have to try and beat it."

"Well, get in the chair then," the club president said with a fierce smirk. "I don't want to keep Nouvelle Vague waiting too long. Come on, Tahir. The dragon's waiting for you."

Sophia looked between the two. They had locked gazes now, Julian's wild with that excited fire, Tahir with a look of pride and hunger for the challenge he was about to face. She was sure about one thing.

This was a match she really wanted to see.

SS8

 _ **Card of the Day:**_

Cruel Dragon  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Flame Dragon – Kagero – Dragon Empire  
11000 Power/No Shield  
Auto [V] (Limit Break 4) _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_ : [Counterblast 1 & Soul Blast 1] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's grade 2 or less rear-guards, and retire it.  
Activate (Hand): [Reveal this card, choose your grade 2 or greater «Kagero» vanguard, and [Rest] it] During the main phase of that turn, if your opponent's rear-guard is put into the drop zone, ride this card as [Stand], choose your vanguard, and that unit gets [Power]-3000 until end of turn.  
Continuous [V/R]: Lord _(If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)  
The ferocious roars of a dragon. The flames that ravage the battlefield. It is coming._

 _A brave general of "Kagero" who has sworn absolute loyalty to the emperor of Dragon Empire. He judges any who complain about the state of the empire, even if they're his countrymen, to be radical extremists. While he has a cruel, cold-blooded heartless personality, he has contributed much to the empire, by cracking down on the rebellion of dissidents. However, he is prone to overkill, as he has a tendency to abuse his authority by sending spies and secret agents to monitor anyone known for disruptive behavior and speech. But many of his fellow commanders and generals let him get away with it too much, despite his protests. That said, it's true that he's one of the greatest heroes of the empire, and his achievements cannot be ignored. The cruel dragon who roars on the battlefield only once. His roar is a signal to his allies to retreat to the rear. This is because anyone caught in the storm of hellfire will be burned to ashes. His enemies are nothing more than obstacles._

SS8

Next time, the tournament concludes as Tahir's fierce dinosaurs take on the awesome power of Julian's Dragonic Nouvelle Vague. But so far, Julian has only revealed the smallest bit of Nouvelle Vague's power, and faced with the true might of such a powerful force, can Tahir win? See the battle in Ride 9: Serene Flames!


End file.
